Your Sun, My Stars
by plumeria-hi
Summary: "B-b-b-but… Why are you here! And w-why did you save me? Wha- I thought we are enemies!" I blurted. "Just because our countries are enemies, that doesn't mean we have to be enemies too", the boy said. In a world of war and hatred... Can love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second fan fiction I've written so far. I'd been ****_aching _****to post this one- but, sadly, it's a multi-chapter story (and the rest of the chapters are still in my notebook) and I type slow. Sorry... Well! Just in case you want to know, this revolves around another pairing I am particularly fond of- nichu! Yay! Oh- and it's hetalia this time. Also, I tried to write this from a second point of view (and I learned I hated it, but I'm afraid that altering the POV would ruin the story). I tried to take history more seriously this time, but ****_please please PLEASE _****tell me if anything is historically inaccurate, 'kay?**

**As always, please tell me what you think of the story in the review section, and don't hesitate to put in suggestions to better improve this fanfic- I'm still learning :) **

* * *

**1**

**Of Marketplaces, Bullets and a Hooded Boy**

**Yao **

"They are evil!"

_Yeah!_

"They are betrayers!"

_Yeah!_

"They must be vanquished!"

_Yeah!_

"We shall never back down until we get the victory we rightfully deserve!"

The lecture sent me- and a million other Chinese reading the gazette- whooping with joy.

_Yes, that's the way to do it!_

As a matter of fact, I was running and whooping and dancing and cheering at the top of my voice that mother's head peeped through the kitchen door a few minutes later.

"Wang Yao, _please _stop all this unruly girl-screeching!" Mother reprimanded, her dishrag making squelching noises against her skin as it was violently wrung in midair.

"Mother, see that? _See_? The lecture! The lecture!" I cried, practically shoving the gazette into my mother's face, "'_we shall never back down until we get the victory we rightfully deserve!' _What a wonderful country we are indeed!"

I was too young (and too breathless from my 'girl-screeching') at that time to have realized it, but at my words, my mother's expression softened.

Abandoning her dishrag, mother scooped me up, placing me on her lap and began caressing my hair.

"My son, you are so pure and strong-willed… Do you know that I see your father in you more and more as the days pass by?"

"Yes mother, you tell me that _everyday!_" I grinned.

However, my grin dissolved when my mother exploded in fits of coughing, clutching her chest as her breath was repeatedly snatched from her throat.

"Mother? Mother, are you alright?" I wanted to know, pounding her back.

"I'm… I'm okay Yao, I'm okay", mother choked, taking a deep breath, "so kind-hearted… Like him as well."

"Someday, I'm going to be just _exactly _likefather, and wear a uniform and join the army!" I declared, making my mother chuckle.

"I know, dear… I know", mother sighed.

Instinctively, both of us looked up at the mantelpiece. Next to a stack of letters was a picture frame, in which showed a recent photograph taken of the whole family at the capital.

_Father_.

I couldn't recall the last time I saw him, but I remember him very clearly. I remember his broad figures, his amber eyes ("just like yours", mother would say) always brimming with what seemed to be all the happiness in the world. How he'd kiss mother gallantly whenever he got home from work. How I'd come running to the door and our small family of three would be embraced in strong, pale arms.

But that was all before the war; before father had to wear a green army uniform with pockets everywhere (he once allowed me to count them- I couldn't even remember the exact number anymore), and had to run off to fight _them_.

To fight the evil betrayers.

But I am not sad. Because I know that someday, when I am old enough, I will wear a military uniform too, and fight alongside father in the army.

Mother says she isn't sad either. She says whenever she wanted to see him; all she had to do was look at me.

Well, she tries never to be sad in front of my anyways- but I often catch her stroking his pictures lovingly, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Mother sighs and let's me go.

"Alright", mother nods; grabbing a basket, "I'm going to go to the market now. Be good and take care of yourself-"

"No mother, I'll go", I cut in, standing up.

I may have been young, but I knew that people who had violent coughing fits were in no suitable condition to be wandering the marketplace.

Mother raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure Yao? The streets can get _very _crowded, you know."

"I'll be fine mother, I know my way around- I'm not five anymore!" I assured.

Mother licked her lips- a habit she had when deep in thought- before reluctantly handing me the basket and some money, which I neatly folded and stashed in my trouser pocket.

"Be back in less than thirty minutes", she said.

"Yes mother!" I cried through the door, collecting my hair into a ponytail.

Truth be told, the last time I had been to the market was _when_ I was five, and even then mother was there to do all the negotiating and walking around (when she did not have coughing fits).

"Ah, it couldn't be so hard", I shrugged, balancing the basket on my elbow (for it was a big one, and I was only eight years of age at the time).

Weaving my way through the gate and the occasional small crowds of civilians, I made my way towards (where I hope was) the marketplace.

Now, for starters, I live in a little suburb miles out of the capital, and since we are coming towards the winter season, I would have to expect a long line at the marketplace.

But as soon as I turned a corner, my basket nearly smacked into a man's back. In front of this man was another, and another, and _another_, until I realized almost the whole village was on the sidewalk.

_And the market was still _ages _away! _I thought in dismay, unable to spot the road anymore.

"Excuse me sir, but is this the crowd for the marketplace?" I asked the man whom I had very nearly bumped into.

The man swiveled his head to my direction, his stout face contorted in a look that reminded me of teacher's face when Jiao Long forgot his exercise book again, "What could have made you think of such a thing! (Coincidentally what teacher said before he made a grab for the ruler) No, this is much more serious matters than vegetables- go home, kid. You shouldn't be here."

A part of me was relieved that the stout man didn't grab for a ruler, but another part was greatly disturbed by his earlier statement.

What reasons were there for me not to be here? If _I _shouldn't be here, then why was _he _here?

"Sir, I don't quite understand-"

The blaring of sirens, distant at first, but gradually closing in, closer and closer by the second interrupted me. Around me, the droning of conversations died down, leaving the noise to claim the air it's own.

It was all too eerie.

"Too late kid- they're here", the man muttered.

I was about to question him _who_ exactly was _here_, when the blaring- louder this time so that I had to clasp my hands over my ears (and I could see everyone else do the same)- cut me short once more.

Around me people were surging here and there, trying to get a view of whatever was on the road, therefore granting me the circumstances of not being able to see anything ahead or behind me other than hands and feet, but if I squinted hard enough, I can just barely make out the roof of a navy-green tank.

However, my eight-year-old mind was in no way prepared for what I caught sight of next.

A flag had been stuck to the tank; a flag I have seen many times before on patriotic artworks. But there it had been crushed and pummeled by the Chinese soldiers. Now, with the flag fluttering almost smugly in the wind, I just couldn't believe that it was the same one.

A man with squinty brown eyes and pale skin, clad in military attire and armed with a strange wooden device, stepped out of the tank (I could see him clearly now, for everyone at the front had abandoned their positions, scurrying away under the man's stony gaze). The man was followed by three others- his underlings, I presumed- all armed with the same odd contraption and just as menacing-looking as their leader.

I saw the village head hobble towards the leader, "Good afternoon, do you men need anything?"

"Back off old man", and, to my utmost horror (and, judging from the gasps around me, from everyone else's as well), the village head was shoved to the ground.

He must have a lot of nerve to do _that _to our village head!

The leader turned back to us, his beady eyes absorbing the gasps and cries in a look that was almost gleeful. Nobody wanted to be near the men, and there was a lot of shuffling as everyone jostled each other to be at the back of the mob. I very nearly fell into the ditch behind me.

"I am certain you all know why my men and I are here", the man bellowed in an accent unlike any I've ever heard before- we once had a transfer from another province, but even _her_ Chinese was comprehensible.

This man spoke in a hasty accent, the words toppled over each other so that I had to listen hard to make sense of anything he was saying.

Heads turned to each other, quizzical looks portrayed on each face as no one was sure how to react to this.

The leader grunted in exasperation, like an impatient teacher dealing with a classroom of meddlesome toddlers (that's probably what he thought of us).

"One of our boys- and a very special one at that- has been conceded missing four days ago. Recently he has been reported wandering around these parts of your country. We _know _you have him. Now- this is how it's going to work- you will hand him over to us right this minute, or else…"

Without a warning, one of his men pulled a trigger on the strange object. This shot out a metallic object ("a bullet!" I heard one man cry out) into the air. There was a _bang!_ There was a trail of smoke where the 'bullet' singed the air.

Satisfied by the fearful looks splayed on our faces, the leader gave a small nod, "Now hand over the boy, and no one receives _this_" -jabbing at his own contraption-, "in the head."

The civilians erupted back into conversation, deciding what the best course of action would be. We had no boy to give him- even _I _knew that- let alone even _know_ who this mysterious trespasser could be and why the soldiers were so keep on getting him back.

I saw the village head about to try and make the man see reason, only to be shoved away again.

"Hey you!"

All eyes turned to a man who had shoved his way to the front, his fist and teeth clenched.

"Don't you _dare _lay a hand on our village head, you batter! (Later on in the future I would learn that the man had said something very different) We don't know- best still; we don't _care_ if you've lost some silly little kid who decided to run off on his own. If he was here and if we _did _see him, he would have been driven through a stake-"

_Bang!_

One minute, the man had been spitting (what I now know to be) curses.

The next he had fallen to the ground, his face still immobilized in his rage, with blood trickling from a hole on his forehead.

We could only gape.

After that everything happened in such a daze.

More bullets were sent flying into the air in a frenzy of directions, each finding its own victim. One by one, people around me fell to the ground. The stout man's head crashed just inches from my feet.

I remember not being able to move, my feet rooted to the dusty sidewalk.

I remember knowing I would die.

I would never come home in less than thirty minutes. I would never wear a military uniform and fight alongside father in war.

A bullet flew just millimeters from my face.

I knew the next one would hit me in the head or the heart- I didn't care to know.

I felt something tug me (was it death?) back into the murky ditch.

I fell on my back into the dusty gutter.

…

But I didn't die?

My eyes flickered open, just in time to glimpse a bullet whiz past- a bullet that would have killed me if I were still where I once stood.

"Come- they'll find you if we don't hurry!"

I felt a strong grip on my wrist and, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the ditch, made out a figure.

The figure- a boy, guessing from the voice- yanked me to my feel and began dragging me deeper into the ditch, until the sound of bullets faded away like a bad dream.

We kept running until we were a few ways out of the suburb, where the boy pushed me into the war shelter before climbing in after me.

The sunlight filtering through the small slit of the trapdoors was just enough for me to catch my fist glimpse of my savior.

Guessing from the height, he seemed to be about my age. His cloak, a dark shade of violet, and his possibly once pristine white trousers were caked in dust and mud. An oversized hood concealed his entire face.

Whoever he was, he must be awfully intent on hiding his identity.

I could hear the boy mutter something in a foreign language before leaving the trapdoor. Fishing a half-melted candle from a pocket (which was also concealed by the cloak), he lit it with a match and placed it on the ground between us.

"Are you alright?" He spoke gently.

"…What?" I choked out.

"Your back… Are you alright?" He repeated.

"Oh! Yes-Yes I'm fine. Thank you… F-for… Back there…"

I could feel him smile from underneath that hood, "Consider it a peace treaty"

"A treaty? What are you talking about?"

The boy fell silent. The atmosphere intensified.

"… You mean you still don't know who I am?" He murmured, anxiousness gracing his tone.

"No…" I answered truthfully, getting fidgety myself, "but, uh, if you don't mind…"

The boy fell silent once more (_lost in thought_, I ascertained).

Then, to my surprise, he gripped my hand in his. His hands- they were pale and bony, decked in scabs and dust.

"If I show you… Promise me you won't scream, alright?" the boy begged, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Scream? Why would I… I-I promise I won't scream", I nodded, getting all the more bewildered by the passing second.

"O-Okay…" He nodded slowly, releasing the grip on my hand. His hand came to his hood, gripping it anxiously. The hand hovered there for a second before, with a swift movement; the hood was flicked back.

I nearly broke my promise.

The boy had raven-black hair cropped neatly just above his neck, and a face just as pale and dirt-ridden as his hands. Almond eyes, brown and deep, peered at me anxiously.

But the most horrifying- most absolutely incomprehensible, unimaginable part was that my savior was one of the evil traitors I was taught to loathe and discern. My savior was-

"… Japanese?" I croaked.

The boy nodded and smiled timidly, "yes… a-and I was the one they were looking for", he confessed.

"B-b-b-but… Why are you _here_! And w-why did you save me? Wha- I thought we are enemies!" I blurted.

"Just because our _countries_ are enemies, that doesn't mean_ we _have to be enemies too", the boy said, before frowning, "I know this may sound strange but… I hate them! I hate my father and his army! I hate them all, and father's silly lecture on 'evil Chinese'-this and 'weak Chinese'-that makes absolutely _no sense_! I think this war is stupid.

"So! The first chance I got, I decided to run away", his face flushed, "I know it's a ridiculous thing to do, but I just couldn't stand it for another minute."

I could only gape at this strange Japanese boy who couldn't stand his own people- his own _side_ at that!

Suddenly… He doesn't seem so much of an enemy anymore.

"A-and… The reason I saved you was, well, when I saw them attack your people- well, actually I saw you first since you were closest to the ditch. Well-and-um, I don't know why… but I took a shine to you the moment I saw you…"

I could feel my face flush as well. I may have only been a child, but being confronted with an enemy (who was turning out to be the exact _opposite _of an enemy by this point) that 'took a shine to you' was… No doubt a very awkward thing indeed.

That's when I remembered I still had the money mother gave me. Fishing it out of my pocket, I held it out towards him, "Here, take this… F-for saving my life."

The boy stared at the outstretched money in confusion before shaking his head, "Keep it- I don't want any reward. Besides- as I've told you before- consider this a peace treaty. I'd best be going now, before these silly men rip up the entire country looking for me-"

"Wait!"

I didn't know why at that time, but a sudden impulse caused me to grab hold of the boy's arm. I could feel my cheeks sear.

"… What is it?"

"… When can I see you again?" I choked.

The boy stared passively at me, contemplating his next words, before a warm smile graced his lips.

"I'm not sure", he admitted, "but perhaps someday we will- someday later; it could be a few years. And when the war is over, and we won't have to save each other from bullets… We will meet on better terms."

With a final nod, he shrouded his face in his hood once more and disappeared through the trapdoor.

If it had not been for the pool of wax on the floor of the shelter, I'm sure I would have assumed my savior- the Japanese boy- had been a dream.

Years would pass and- just as he had predicted- we wouldn't see each other for a long time.

But it wouldn't be my last encounter.

* * *

**That's it for today! Once again, I'm sorry for typing so slowly! Sorry! I'll try and get the rest of the chapters on as soon as possible.**

**Thank you very much for reading this, your attention means a lot to me**

**Have a sunny day! (or night... wait, but night's aren't supposed to be sunny...)**

**-Plumeria hi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, second chapter!**

**Yes, I know what I said in the last chapter, but, well, this chapter turned out to be shorter than I remembered, and I just wanted to quickly post it so that I can get the updating done with (and, therefore, avoid the very high possibility of losing the file and/or forget this until ages later).**

**As usual, please review and tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

**2**

**Of a Feat, a Brawl and a Promotion**

**Yao**

"Ninety-eight!"

_Heave!_

"Ninety-nine!"

_Heave!_

"… One hundred! He did it! Yao actually did it! Look, Xiao Ming! Lou! Yao actually _did _it!"

I heaved my body, absolutely drenched in perspiration, off the ground and grinned at my fellow soldier triumphantly.

Gua Feng had lost another bet.

"Now that I have witnessed your true power, never again will I dare you to do the impossible", he grinned, slapping me on the back (rather painfully I dare say, considering the feat I had just endured to win the bet).

"Let that be a lesson to you", I wheezed, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

It had been nine years since the incident back in that little suburb outside of the capital. Still, to me, it seemed to have been a decade, for a lot of things have occurred in the past years.

The first occurrence was death.

Not the country or the war, for that was still ensuing- but for mother.

No one has ever told me why or how mother had died. All I knew was that one morning, when I woke up, the house was deadly silent- no smoke wafting from the kitchen, no scurrying of footsteps here and there- and there were strangers in the living room, and that mother was gone and I never saw her again.

The next moment, I had been transported to a military camp in the Guangdong province- further and further from all the bad memories and loneliness that threatened to engulf me should I have stayed back, and had been raised an errands boy until I was of eligible age to begin my career as a soldier.

Since then on, I had devoted my life to nothing but training and getting stronger, in hopes that I will one day achieve my long-dreamed goal- of being reunited with my only remaining relative.

I still had a long way to go though. If I wanted to achieve that goal, I would have to start small.

Like doing a hundred sit-ups in a minute.

"Hey, there's our man!"

Gua Feng and I turned to find Xiao Ming and Lou- both having heard Gua Feng's cries (then again, who wouldn't?). Xiao Ming tossed me a towel and nodded, his shaggy hair hanging over his eyes.

"Nice going Yao!" He congratulated.

"What made you comply with such a silly bet in the first place I don't know; but I must say, I'm impressed!" Lou chipped in, patting my back (but recoiling his hand quickly, as it was now drenched in my perspiration as well).

"Ahaha- Lou, you're so ladylike!" Gua Feng chided as Lou unconsciously began wiping sweat off his palms, "I never knew you were afraid of _sweat_!"

"Wha-no!" Lou protested indignantly, straightening his glasses "Is it _wrong _for a soldier to want to keep clean?"

"It's wrong if a soldier is afraid of sweat."

"Am not!"

"Gua Feng, stop it", I hissed.

"_Ooh, I'm Lou and I'm trying to keep clean so I can find a husband!_"

"Gua Feng, aren't you taking this too far?" Xiao Ming intervened, but to no avail.

Lou, who had gone scarlet in the face, gave a roar of rage and before anyone could stop him, had tackled Gua Feng to the ground, delivering blow after blow at the other's face.

As Xiao Ming and I made a valiant effort to pry the two apart, the other soldiers had formed a circle around us, jostling each other to witness (and, to our horror, encourage) the ruckus that had arose between their comrades.

"Look Gua Feng! Look who's the man now! Come on- try and fight me!"

"Get off me and I _will_!"

"You two stop it this instant before-"

"Tell him to get off me first!"

"You cowardly bas-"

"_EVERYBODY QUIET!_"

Somewhere amidst the fighting, the commander, a lanky man with a wiry moustache (who had earned this position due to his renowned strictness- don't judge a man by his looks, mind you), had appeared.

The crowd disintegrated at once, leaving the four of us still caught in the brawl- Xiao Ming and I with one hand gripping each of Lou's arms, Lou gripping Gua Feng's collar, and Gua Feng's fist posed against Lou's right ear.

At the general's withering glare, Lou and Gua Feng scrambled onto their feet and hung their heads, hands in their pockets sheepishly.

"Li Gua Feng, Huang Lou; what on _Earth _did you think you were doing trying to kill each other? Our enemies are advancing all the more closer at this very second, and you are both behaving in an utmost disgusting manner, like _children_! Never find me catching you rough-housing again, or I will have no choice but to pose greater consequences upon the _both_ of you!"

"Yes commander", the two men mumbled before stalking off, followed by Xiao Ming (who had tactically placed himself between the two to avoid anymore conflicts).

"Now the rest of you get back to your business!"

The other soldiers (whom, thanks to the commander's recent outburst, I have found to be secretly eavesdropping) immediately scattered for good, some to the river to wash, others back to their tents.

I made up my mind to go find Gua Feng and Lou. They were probably in the infirmary tent or…

"Wang Yao."

I froze dead in my tracks, my breath caught on my throat as I spun back to face the commander.

"…Yes, sir?"

"I'd like to have a private word with you."

I felt faint, my shoulders stiffening as my mind scoured for recent things I had done that could possibly have upset the commander.

Perhaps he saw my sit- ups and thought I was boasting?

Or maybe he assumed my hair (which was still long, and I still wore in a ponytail), was not suitable for a soldier, and wanted to talk me into cutting them off.

Or… Did he think _I _started the fight?

Without realizing it, my feet (which, at the very moment, seemed to have a mind of their own) had taken me to the commander's tent, where he motioned for me to sit on a worn wooden bench situated in a corner, just a few paces from the entrance.

Shakily, I obliged, feeling my jittering rock the old bench slightly on its uneven leg.

"Yao, before I begin, do you have any idea why you are here?"

"Um… Am I in some sort of trouble?" I began, feeling my heartbeat thudding in my ear.

Commander stared hard at me. I expected his to clear his throat, break the news to me and tell me to pack my things and go (somewhere… My lord, if this was to happen I'm _doomed _for sure!).

But instead, he laughed- and, being around your straight-laced commander for nine years, you can imagine what a strange sound this was to me- and shook his head.

"Oh good heavens, of course not! What would make you think of such a thing, boy?" the commander exclaimed, and by this point I had no idea whether I should keep quiet or laugh along, "As a matter of fact, I have something much, _much _better in store for you."

The quizzical look I have him was enough to urge him to continue.

"Yao, being the modest soldier you have been raised to be, you may not be aware of the fact that you are the best soldier we've ever had in this camp."

"Um… Thank you commander", but it came out sounding like 'thank you commander_?_' instead.

"As a matter of fact", continued the commander, "we believe that you are ready to move on. After all, a healthy youngster capable of doing a hundred sit-ups in a minute deserves to be promoted, don't you agree?"

At this, my pupils dilated, "You… You mean that I'll…"

"Yes, Yao", the commander nodded, "You will depart in two weeks."

I was at lost for words.

In two week's time (oh, how fourteen days will _surely_ fly by so fast!), I would be one step closer to my ambitions.

All the training and bone beating would be all worth it!

The training had paid off!

The mere thought of it made my heart swell with joy.

"Thank you, commander!" I cheered, and with a final bow left the tent in a flurry of ecstatic feelings.

I just need more hard work and perseverance.

That, I knew, was most certainly the right thing to do.

**So... Um, what do you think?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, and, well, the shortness of everything. I hope to be uploading the third chapter soon- the next one uses Kiku's POV! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely**

**-Plumeria hi**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Of Wars, Humiliation and Swords**

**Kiku**

I had never been a fanatic of war.

But since my father is a well-respected general of the imperial army, everyone expects me to be.

I'm _not_, really.

However, just because one hates something, that doesn't mean one can avoid it, right?

War has haunted me for as long as I can remember.

The haunting seemed to have started during that first day of preschool.

My teacher would smile (_insincerely_, I remember ascertaining. Although I was no doubt very young back then, I always had a thing for reading a face or two) and, in her sweet, _insincere_ sing-song voice asked, "So, Kiku, would you care to share your hobbies with your new friends?"

I remember a chorus of squeals and questions being thrown at me- cries of, "ooh, it's fighting! It's fighting!" (In which I replied with a courteous 'no') and declarations of "it's martial arts!" (In which I would simply shake my head), accompanied by shrieks of, "Kiku! Kiku! Do you know how to use a gun?"

"No I don't", I answered truthfully.

Children do not like 'no' as an answer- '_no_, you cannot go frolicking in the mud on rainy days' or '_no_, you cannot go near the bonfire'would often be replied to with an instantaneous bawling.

Children do not like it when they are wrong.

So, after being bombarded with questions and answering back with 'no's aplenty, the children began to stare at me queerly.

I could feel the enthusiasm of my new classmates slowly falter.

Finally, a girl ventured; "So… What _are _your hobbies, Kiku?"

"Origami!" I declared with a beam.

Rather innocently, if I do say so myself.

For by simply admitting my love for paper-folding arts, I had somehow managed to dig my own grave.

When I entered preschool, I was regarded a celebrity, a 'soon-to-be-hero-warrior'.

When I exited preschool, I was regarded a failure, a 'girl'.

To preserve my honour (but really, I suspect _his _honour, for I had none left by the time I was done with the ordeal that was school), father decided to turn towards the idea of home schooling. Apart from other things, I also learned to keep my mouth shut about paper flowers.

By the time I had turned eight years of age, father decided that it was high time I was taught to brandish a gun.

I thought it was high time I made my _own _decisions.

However, being in my lowly state (and the fact that father was older than me- you can't argue with _that _logic) I had no choice but to comply with his demands.

I had seen the soldiers do target-practice; so despite the whole 'learn-to-wield-a-gun' ordeal, I at least thought I could have some fun.

Father had something else in mind.

Instead of practicing with dummies, he made me witness a demonstration.

_Not_ on a target practice.

Not even on an _animal_!

Father made me witness a demonstration on a human being- a Chinese prisoner, he had told me proudly.

It still gave me goose bumps just thinking about that first- witnessed murder.

By the time the poor man was slumped on the floor, vermillion pooling around him, I was sobbing hysterically that father had to drag me away.

I had never loved war- even as a child I was aware of that (and it was one of the few decisions I was allowed to make myself).

But after what I witnessed back then, I absolutely didn't want to have anything to do with it.

If I was going to have to face innocent slaughter everyday in war, I'd rather be a refugee running away in some foreign land, where no one would shoot Chinese men (or any other men for that matter) for target practice.

That's when I met _him_.

He was a boy my age, with dancing amber eyes that always seemed to be brimming with emotions.

He understood my ideals.

Nobody ever understood me.

Despite being caught later on and brought back to father (with, of course, a quick excuse of getting lost), I was comforted by the thought that there was someone out there that had actually _listened_, and actually seemed to _agree _with my ideals.

Even now, nine years later, the memory lay fresh in my mind, ready to comfort me whenever I needed it-

"Kiku! Pay attention!"

… Reality can be so cruel.

"S-sorry, my apologies father", I blurted quickly, nearly spilling the contents of the cup onto my uniform.

Father casts me a look of disdain (something I am well acquainted to after nine years) and sets his own cup down, "Kiku, you are a grown man now."

"I am fully aware of that-"

"But you don't _act _like one!" Father cried.

Unsure of what to say next, I remained quiet, staring at the tealeaves as they circumnavigated their way along the outskirts of the cup before sighing,

"… What makes you feel so, father?" I ventured, sending a particularly large chunk of leaves to bob their way to the center of the cup.

"For one thing, you've still got that old thing with you."

Further clarifying his point, father jabbed a gloved finger at my sword, lying idly in its sheath beside me.

"… That is my katana father. It's my weapon."

"But wouldn't it be much more efficient to be using something more modern at times like this? Like, a gun?" father argued.

"Father, I can use this weapon just as well as the soldiers can use a gun", I protested.

I quickly pushed the memory of my first gun experience aside with a shudder.

"I am aware of that Kiku, and I _know _how you feel about… _modern weaponry_", father sighed, "But this is the Meiji era. We are facing a glorious time where everything is changing for the best! It is a time for modernization- a time for _you _to modernize-"

"Mother would have been happy that I am using her sword."

I turned away, abandoning my cup as well. But even concealed behind my dark bangs, I could feel father's eyes grow forlorn.

Mother was a poet from Kyoto; a 'true Japanese' (people would say- I knew that they were mocking her refusal to give in to the Meiji, but I chose to take it as a compliment for my mother all the same) with a fiery Tokugawa spirit that never ceased to enchant me.

When other mothers were preaching their sons on the ways and glory of modernization, mother would hold me to her body, enveloping me in a warmth that can only be felt with a mother, and lull me to sleep with tales of sparrow-dancers and underwater kingdoms; of cherry trees and badgers and rabbits.

Whilst other women were trying on pointy heels and tight skirts, mother would saunter through the streets in her beautiful flowing robes, her glossy black hair cascading down her back.

She was simply one-of-a-kind.

She left us when I was just three.

She would never come back.

Knocking at the door snapped us both out of our thoughts.

"We will continue this conversation later", father grunted before leaving to answer the door.

Sipping my tea (which had gone cold, the tea leaves clumped together on one side of the ceramic refusing to budge), I listened to the faint drone of whispers outside.

When I had been a younger boy, I would try to eavesdrop on the conversations (a foolish thing indeed- but children _do _have the tendency of getting curious) to see whether they concerned me going to war (at the time, I had no knowledge of the age requirements) or trying my hands at guns again. However, as I grew older I learned that these conversations _never _concerned me, and had learned to remain seated at the table whenever someone is at the door (for father).

So imagine my surprise when father practically _bustled _back into the room, his face mixed with a look that seemed almost too _ecstatic _to be on his face.

"Kiku! Quickly finish up your tea! We have no time to lose!" He cried, retrieving our coats (more modernization- acceptable in the winter season, but I don't see what good it'll do in the spring).

"Father, can't you tell me what _exactly_ we don't have time to lose for?" I wanted to know, discarding my tea for good this time.

"Kiku, you have been summoned to the palace! So you see, it is imperative that we hurry up and that you put on your best uniform and…"

I didn't hear the rest as I was yanked out of the house in the oversized coat and stuffed into a cramped car on our way to the palace.

Though my father had been summoned countless of times, as I had said before, I had never made much significance to political affairs. Obviously I was much befuddled as to why _anyone _in the political party would call for _me_ (and admittedly rather excited to be present… Just, no wars, right?).

By the time we had arrived at the colossal gates, my hands were positively drenched in perspiration. Father squinted disdainfully and dabbed them with a napkin.

"Kiku, _do _calm down now", he sighed.

I nodded, wringing my hands before exiting the car (which, considering the oversized coat, involved a lot of wringing as well).

The palace was a marvelous structure indeed, with endless corridors of gold and terraces of the best mahogany (though I don't believe the emperor uses it very often, considering the fact that the wood was impossibly polished, with footsteps that seemed to skittish to be from a monarch sort). Everywhere you look, you are greeted by legendary paintings that seem to be about to jump off the parchment the second you turn away.

Turning a corner, I came across an assortment of flowers- I wondered if the emperor did that himself. If he did, then perhaps people wouldn't consider it so girlish anymore.

Then I won't have to keep stuffing _my _flowers at the back of the closet.

After a few more hallways, we reached yet another massive entryway- double doors painted black, engraved with trees and flowers of gold.

Two soldiers who had been standing on guard, one on each door, exchanged salute with father before heaving the doors open (rather miraculously- the door appears to be very heavy) to reveal a spacious chamber.

Row upon rows of seats, all filled with black-uniformed representatives and advisors faced a podium where the prime minister sat primly, surveying the men before him.

I felt faint.

Father pulled me to the middle aisle, where the coats were yanked off and we took a seat.

For once, I was glad that I had obliged when father instructed me to put on my black uniform.

"All members gathered in this room arise", the prime minister commanded in a deep, booming voice.

Everyone obliged and began to chant the national anthem.

When the song was done, I could feel all eyes on me- including the prime minister, who squinted his eyes almost quizzically in my direction.

"I wonder why that young lad up front is here, instead of the tea house where he belongs!" I caught one representative snicker to the man beside him.

I felt my cheeks flush. Beside me, father gave a small sigh.

The prime minister cleared his throat and began reading from a document, "Today, we are here to discuss a recent suggestion from his majesty the emperor."

Every head in the room nodded.

"As you may all be aware of", the prime minister continued, "Our enemies have been rumored to be growing stronger- they are advancing. If dire action is not to be taken in the immediate time, then we will be in no doubt facing great difficulties. Regarding this issue, the emperor has suggested we first gather information on the enemy."

Overhead, machines whirred to life, spitting out a map of China on the wall next to the podium.

"The various locations on this map marked by red", the prime minister further clarified his point by holding out his hand towards the said markings, "Are the various military camps located in enemy territory. The emperor has suggested we send men to these various military camps as spies, where they will collect data about the enemy for a full month. By doing so, we will be able to strike more efficiently and catch the enemy off guard."

There were murmurs of approval from the men.

_What a marvelous tactician our emperor is! _I nodded to myself, unable to deny the fact that this, although for purposes I'd rather not get mixed in, was a good strategy.

"That brings us to the next topic of discussion- which are the spies themselves. The first spy, who has also already been suggested by the emperor, will be dispatched in two day's time to this"- jabbing at a red dot on the map- "military camp in the Guangdong province.

"Honda Kiku, please rise!"

I nearly fell off my chair as I staggered to my feet, which threatened to collapse underneath me, inviting a couple of advisors to snigger and snort under their sleeves. I could feel father stare at me expectantly.

"Honda Kiku."

"Yes prime minister", I blurted, praying my legs to stop shaking.

"You have been chosen by the emperor as the first to be dispatched for your excel in machinery, foreign languages, agility and swordsmanship", the prime minister read aloud from yet another document.

…

Me?

A _spy!_

What is the world coming too! What made them think that _I_, the general Honda's son who can't launch a bullet to save his life, would be any good for undercover purposes!

But before I could even bow, a lean, mousy-looking man stood up from his seat.

"If you please, prime minister, I'd like to say a few words regarding this matter", he spoke in a hoarse voice- the same voice that condemned me to the teahouse.

"I grant you permission to speak, representative Kanagawa", nodded the prime minister.

Representative Kanagawa cleared his throat before continuing, "Thank you prime minister. For starters, I approve of his majesty the emperor's suggestion of sending a spy to enemy territory. But is _the boy_"- with a quick glance at my direction- "truly ready for such a task? How _you _and _innocent_ he appears to be- and so _young_! Should we, instead of risking failure, train such a potent youngster before being so confident in sending him off, and dispatch a more _experienced_ spy for the time being?"

My hands rested on the hilt of my sword, feeling the familiar scratches and indentations on the wood. It did little to calm the growing feeling of anxiety, and not at all to calm the murmurs of agreement to representative Kanagawa's statement.

If I didn't want to be a spy…

Why did I feel so bad?

To my surprise, beside me father stood from his seat and, in his deadpan tone, said; "prime minister, I, if granted the permission to do so, would like to speak in defense for the boy."

The prime minister sighed in exasperation, but nodded.

"I have raised my son in the ways of a soldier since a young age. He is disciplined, obedient and resourceful should you implement him correctly. He has mastered the ways of the sword- more silent in comparison to a gunshot, and no doubt much better in terms of blending with the enemy's weaponry- and the enemy's language- another efficient camouflage in enemy territory and a trait even the most experienced spy may be lacking of. I believe he rightfully deserves a chance to prove himself-"

"Prove that he can run away again!"

Every man in the room, other than father (who had gone pale, as was his tendency whenever he was enraged), the prime minister (who's eyes ascertained his quizzical frown) and I, (with my face as red as a beet) was in danger of laughing off their chairs, those who were not staring at me in amusement.

What happened next; I had absolutely no control over.

I barely had time to think before my body took over. The hand that was gripping the hilt of my sword tightened.

Before I knew what I was doing (not that I had a chance to anyway), my hand had unsheathed the blade. With the flick of my wrist, the blade sailed out of my hand and into the air.

There was a glint of metal as the blade made its ascend over the room. One minute it was under wide eyes and gaping mouths- the next it had embedded itself right into the center chrysanthemum emblem.

With a start and a somersault into the air, I retrieved the sword and bowed to the prime minister.

"Prime minister, I, Honda Kiku, son of the general Honda Akihito, hereby swear to do my role in preserving the honour cherished by the people of my country, if you would give me the role of undertaking this task."

Withdrawing my sword, I sauntered back to my seat, feeling proud that I had stood up for myself by doing something a girl wouldn't do.

However, I also felt ashamed that I had stood up for myself by saying I would commit myself to something I _didn't_ want to do.

* * *

**So... What do you think? **

**I have failed to comply to the demands of history once again- yay! Oh well, it's always ruining my fan fiction anyway.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter asap! In the meantime, tell me what you think about it so far :D**

**With smiles**

**-Plumeria hi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-hey readers!**

**So... Chapter 5! This chapter took longer than I expected to type in (mainly because I kept getting distracted, but- it's done now!)**

**Sorry if the final-ish bit seems hasty and not very descriptive. I was (as usual, undertaking the arduous task of) typing up the story from my notebook when I was reading the final-ish bit and, well, it didn't make any sense at all.**

**But- um, I hope you guys are okay with it and... Well, feel free to tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

**4**

**Of Delays, a Chase and Familiar Eyes**

**Yao**

The two weeks flew by on hasty wings, just as I had predicted.

I barely had time to think about anything else other than training and leveling up to meet the standards of the new camp (for the soldiers there would no doubt be much more stronger- I'll have to at the very least keep up or god knows what could happen).

Before I knew it, after spending hours (that seemed like only seconds on this strange clock) slaving under the Sun, it was finally time for me to go.

When the commander stopped by at my tent, I already had what little possessions I owned slung across my back.

"Ah, Yao! I see you have already prepared yourself for the journey ahead", colonel nodded at the pack.

"Yes commander", I breathed, hopping from one foot to the other, "So, are we all set? When am I going?"

At this, the commander bit his lips. My right foot landed with a faint 'thump' on the ground.

"Yao", he began, taking his cap off to run a hand through his hair before slapping it back on, "There's something you should know."

* * *

"_What!_"

I couldn't believe how my luck had changed so fast, _and _I've been waiting and pacing and training like mad for a whole two weeks and fourteen days too!

"I apologize for this sudden inconvenience Yao, but we will not risk your safety- it's just too far a jump to take", finished the commander firmly.

"But… _Why _isn't it safe?" I wanted to know.

"There have been rumors going about that a Japanese assault will be taking place nearby; it will be too dangerous to be sending you off now, for we are still unsure of just _when _this assault could occur. Besides,"- in a grave tone- "should an assault occur _here_, we would need all the help we can get. However, we can always postpone this. I will let you know when we do, alright?"  
"Oh… Y-yes commander. Thank you… But sir, if you don't mind me asking, just how long do you suppose I will have to wait until information arrives?"

"Perhaps a month or so."

A _month_?

Or _so_!

"Oh… Alright then", I nodded somberly, "Thank you commander."

I exited the tent and grunted.

Lou caught sight of me traipsing past and ran to catch up.

"Hey Yao! Didn't expect to still see you around here- aren't you supposed to be on your way now?" Lou called after me, his grin vanishing after I turned around.

"No", I sighed, "it was delayed because of assault rumors."

"Oh… That's just bad luck" Lou nodded.

'Yeah… Well, I'd better go and unpack first. I'll see you at supper."

Skulking into the tent Lou, Xiao Ming, Gua Feng and sixteen other soldiers and I shared; I began putting the things back into the simple trunk, identical to the others placed before their respective hammocks.

I was in an even sourer mood when the last of the items have been packed in safe and sound. But skipping supper wasn't an option (oh, how I just want to climb into my hammock and stay there until god-knows-how-long…).

I should go freshen up a bit.

Besides, the walk to the lake doesn't take that much time- but enough in order for me to moping- ah, think about my future.

If one has ever tried moping before (and I am very certain one has), one would most certainly know that moping, despite being a horrible, self-torture thing to do, takes up plenty of time. For this reason, I took the long way to the lake, circumnavigating the camp (which wasn't really the way to the lake- but it made things longer) once before going down the steep path that led to the destination I should've arrived at minutes ago.

Now, this path ran through a barren wasteland, over piled with crates, flat tires, scrap metal and every essence of the camp that has been considered not worthy to be present amongst the residents of the military camp any longer.

I am very familiar with this junkyard, considering it was my playground as a child- and thus I knew all the in's and out's- including an exit that led to the lake.

I needed more time to mope.

So I went in.

However, just as my mind was preoccupied with imaginings of what the camp I was _supposed _to be at now, I was snapped back to reality as I involuntarily glanced in the direction of a pile of crates.

A tall shadow had darted behind them.

_Rodents._

If the rumors regarding the assault were true, it was imperative that food supplies should be maintained.

Moping can wait.

As silently as I can muster (which proved to be an arduous task, considering no one has touched this site and all the twigs and dead leaves scattered about), I tiptoed towards the shadow.

Bizarrely, the shadow became larger, as I came closer.

_Mutant rodents?_

However, denouncing my earlier suspicions, something velvety poked out from behind the fort of crates, velvety and brown, with five fingers.

But before I could react, the trespasser ran away, deeper into the maze of trash.

"Hey, come back!"

_Stupid! Of _course _he wouldn't- Chase after him!_

Before the shadow completely disappeared behind the crate, I took off, full speed towards the intruder.

Now that we were on the same path, I could make out that he was a boy, my height, with raven-black hair cropped just above the ear. He had on a tanned uniform; the velvet object I saw one of his hands, which were clad in brown gloves. A sheath bounced against his pelvis every time black boots threaded the ground.

Another thing- he was _dead _fast!

"Hey! Come back!" I panted, "I-I won't hurt you!"

As if tempted, he slowed down his pace. By this point, I could see that one of his legs was contorted- twisted into a shape that was most certainly _not _natural, and seemed to be turning all the more puce every step he took.

But before I could catch him, he winced in pain and gained speed, vaulting over a crate before him.

I could hear a sickening '_pop!_' followed by another wince before a final thud, faint and foreboding, silenced it altogether.

I wasted no time in scrambling over the crate.

Just as I had predicted, the trespasser had fell to the ground, his leg (now positively bruised) sprawled before him.

"Hey!" I cried, running towards him.

He gasped and, with another wince, got up and made a dash, only to collapse again only after a few steps.

Then I realized how stupid I was- you do not scream at a frightened runaway- not even if he obviously didn't belong here and there was a huge possibility of him possessing a weapon that he could use.

Approaching him hastily, I crouched down on the dust-ridden earth beside him and, gently, spread his leg out.

The stranger started in pain, careful not to make eye contact as he pushed my hand away.

His hands… They were shaking and cold, caked in grime.

"Hey… Who are you?" I ventured.

His shoulders, heaving with ragged breathing, became stiff, as well as the rest of his body.

"Only… Only if you will tell me who _you _are", he said.

His voice… Doesn't it sound familiar?

Suddenly, he raised his head, his deep, brown eyes locked into mine.

We both gasped.

* * *

**So... Now that you've read the final-ish bit... Uh, is it alright?**

**The original final-ish bit involved Kiku running until Yao caught him which, as you all now know, is obvious impossible considering Kiku's injured leg (which you will find out why it's injured in the first place at chapter 6! But, being well-aware of my horrible typing speed and the fact that where I am now, it's well past 9 P.M., and after that period I get lethargic, it probably won't be up until tomorrow... Sorry!)**

**Have a beautiful sunny day to my readers at the Western Hemisphere! A peaceful sweet-dreamed night to my readers at the Eastern Hemisphere!**

**Glad to finally be able to say the proper greetings to proper hemisphere-ee's (is that even a word!)**

**-Plumeria hi**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Of Pride, Spies and Blood in Bamboo**

**Kiku**

I stole another quick glance in father's direction.

He had fallen silent, with a steely gaze pointed at the passenger's seat before (which can be considered as nothing in particular).

With a small sigh, I sank back into the leather seat and diverted my glance to the world outside the window.

This route used to be packed with traditional houses and stalls selling Japanese delicacies. Now it was crowded with buildings that seemed too tall and massive to ever be thoroughly explored.

Everywhere people traipsed here and there, all in stylish (?) attires- shirts and coats, women in red, men in wide-brimmed hats.

Everything looks so modern now.

Everything looks so prepared for war.

The meeting had ended with a stalemate, with father able to convince half of the room that I was prepared to be sent on my first task as an undercover soldier (_sent to war_, I thought miserably), and the other half of the room still laughing in my face. A decision had been promised in the immediate time.

It's either me being a spy or not… Great, this war isn't over, and I've already started my own.

"Kiku."

I swiveled to father's direction. He seemed to have lost all manners of coldness in his eyes.

"Father?"

"Kiku", he repeated, facing me properly (and now I could see that his lips were forming a smile- rather small though, so that I did not notice until this point), "Even if you don't get accepted, I'm still proud of you for doing that earlier."

I was about to ask him to clarify what _exactly _he was proud of from me, when the memory of my sword slicing into the emblem presented itself.

"But… _Why_? I had _humiliated _you in front of everyone! I could have _killed _the prime minister!" I couldn't tell him the real reason why I felt it wasn't such a wise act.

"No, Kiku", father shook his head, "Didn't you see what you did back there? Didn't you see that the men were in awe of you?"

_No, I didn't see_, I thought, the laughter of the representatives and officials thundering in my head.

"They could have further humiliated you", father added as if reading my mind, "but you stood up for yourself. That is what a grown man does.

"_That_ is what a soldier does."

Then and there, I wanted to cry; "Father, for the billionth time, I don't _want _to be a soldier! I never _meant _for any of this to happen!"

But I knew better than to be arguing, so I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way home.

* * *

That night, I lay tossing and turning under the covers, staring into space.

What if I truly _was _accepted? I reminded myself for the umpteenth time that it wouldn't exactly be the same as fighting in a war; it was more like… working behind the scenes-

-No, that was still war.

But it isn't really!

I groaned, my head aching as I turned to face my sword, lying in its sheath on the dressing table. The wood was bathed in the moonlight penetrating the rice paper screen, casting off an eerie glow.

Father had tried to replace the screen with more western (and in his opinion, meaning much better) curtains once, only to find that the next day the curtains have 'mysteriously' vanished. This was followed by two more pairs, which disappeared in the same manner as the first.

Without a second glance in my direction, father gave up altogether. How could a little boy be able to reach all the way up to the ceiling and work his little fingers into the impossible knobs and knots?

He never thought about checking the back of my closet, underneath the flower arrangements.

He never saw me peer into the room when he assembled the curtains, never saw me study his every move carefully.

He never inspected my scraped knee, and the fact that my dressing table had a new dent on its surface.

Father could make me wear uniforms and give me lectures about war and the Meiji regime; father could try to modernize me as much as he wanted for all I care.

But he will never, _ever_ take away my sword, or westernize my room.

Whenever we argued about such matters, father would cry; "Why Kiku? Why don't you do what's best for you and listen to me?" I would reply with a single word.

Mother.

Mother had shown me the sword when I was only two.

I remember the swish of her robes as it sailed across the floor to the cupboard, her slender fingers revealing the blade. I remember thinking how beautiful it was.

"When you're of age, this sword shall be yours."

If only she knew it became mine when I was only eight.

Without realizing it, as I was pondering over whether the sword would be my biggest regret, or still my savior from modernized weaponry, sleep overcame me and I was plunged into restless slumber.

* * *

My worst fears were finally confirmed the next day.

As I ambled my way into the kitchen, dark bags noticeable under my eyes, father was already present (which was strange, considering he never got up to watch the sun rise anymore). When he caught sight of me (and I caught sight of his even stranger face- which flourished in a muddle of grins and flashing eyes), he wasted no time in handing me a white envelope.

"What… What is this, father?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Father jabbed a finger at the address printed on the envelope, complete with a chrysanthemum seal.

"Look Kiku, look carefully at _this_! Don't you realize what it is?" Father practically yelled in my ear.

"No…" I blinked.

Ignoring what I can't conceive to be anything significant (yet), I tore the envelope open to reveal a piece of parchment, boasting a similar seal.

"Read it", instructed father.

I obliged, scanning the paper with bleary eyes.

It was like a bucket of frigid water to my face.

The air was knocked out of me so fast… I felt like fainting as I lifted my gaze to father.

"So, what do you think of all this, Kiku?" Father beamed from ear to ear.

"I-I-I…Well, I-I-"

"I know, I know."

What _did _he know!

Did he _know _that I didn't want any of this, and did he _know _that I felt like dying right on that spot, and did he _know _I wanted to march right to that address and tell the whole world I _didn't want to be a part of this?_

"I'm so proud of you Kiku! _Now _you're really living! You feel like telling the whole world of your newly-accomplished feat, don't you?"

… Apparently, he did not know anything.

"Father, I…"

This sudden comment seemed to have dragged my father back to the real world, to where poor, honour-ridden Kiku awaited, who refused to wield guns and very nearly humiliated him in front of the whole lot of government officials and the prime minister just the other day.

"Kiku", father began grimly, his smile fading to reveal his usual deadpan glower, the eye-glimmer draining out of his eyes, as well as his father-son-soon-to-be-resemblance dreams, "You _are _aware of the importance your task holds for out nation, right?"

"… Yes father", I gulped.

"Kiku, you have made a pledge before the prime minister, the representatives and officials and I, including all the people of Japan. Now that you are entrusted with the obligations of serving our homeland, you are entitled to keep your word. You _are _fully aware of this as well, aren't you?"

"… Yes father", I said, a little softer than before.

I have yet to do anything serious, and I've already stupidly taken an oath I knew I didn't want to keep.

After yet another cup of cold tea, I was made to wear a tanned uniform, and leather sashes intersecting from each shoulder to the belt, along with boots and stuffy brown gloves. Certainly it was a giant leap from my usual white uniform- but, then again, all of _this _is a giant leap, isn't it?

I was then ushered to the dock to board a boat, where the prime minister and a handful of soldiers awaited me.

Words were exchanged, bows and salutes were executed, and all too soon the boat was slowly making its descend out of the pier, further away from father, the soldiers patrolling the harbor, and finally the island of Japan.

I sighed, watching the Sun peek out of the carpet of blue stretched below me.

Now there's no turning back.

Now I'm really in for it.

* * *

I don't know how long exactly.

But when I awoke, I found I was curled up on the deck, slightly damp from the sea spray that snuck between the railings and with a faint headache gnawing at my head.

"Hey kid, wake up!"

A soldier was nudging me with the toe of his boot, leaning in to stare at me with mild amusement.

"If you ask me, the main deck certainly isn't the best place for a nap- there's the cabins below for that!" he grinned.

"Ah! S-sorry... My apologies sir", I gasped, feeling the headache worsen as I sat up quickly, rubbing the dried salt off my face.

"No problem kid- but you should probably run along now, the prime minister wants to see you", said the soldier, jerking a thumb towards the stairs leading below the deck.

Thanking the soldier with a quick bow, I scurried away (only glad to be rid of the embarrassment) down the stairs.

Sure enough, facing the stairway was a while door marked 'prime minister' in bold red. With a gulp and a final brush of the salt off my body, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The prime minister's voice echoed from within the cabin.

"Honda Kiku, sir…"

At first I was afraid he wouldn't be able to hear me, and thought about repeating myself (only to find my voice catch in my throat).

However, to my relief, his voice could be heard a few minutes later.

"I grant you permission to enter".

His chamber, in my opinion as I wedged the door open and cautiously peeked inside, was much smaller than I had imagined someone as cherished as a prime minister should be possessing. But it was crowded all the same- the walls lined with bookshelves that were filled to the brim with an assortment of files, Covering the entire surface of the walls so that the original colour was more or less indefinite were various maps and charts- including a colossal map of Japan (flag and crest included), which hung behind the desk where the prime minister was seated, hunched over a map with a pen in hand.

"Do take a seat Kiku", the prime minister instructed without looking up from a particularly scribbly area of what appears to be the island of Honshu.

I obligingly took a seat before his desk.

"Very good", the prime minister finally looked up, pushing the map and pen aside, "Now, do you know why I called you here today?"

I quickly shook my head, thoroughly intimidated by the draftiness of his dark pupils.

"To answer that, I'd like to inform you about a few things regarding your mission before you are to be dispatched in"-with a quick glance at his pocket watch-"just a few minutes. But before that, I believe it is mandatory to congratulate you on being chosen to serve our magnificent country. Really, there is no honor greater than those possessed by a patriot- a gifted young man of your intelligence must surely be aware of that."

"I'm terribly sorry if I've offended you in any way back at the meeting, sir", I found myself blurting out.

The prime minister squinted at me before chuckling (though, strangely, the laughter did not quite reach his eyes), "Do not be! If anything, you have earned my respect for your actions", assured the prime minister before adding, "You behaved like a soldier, young man."

I sighed inwardly- if he saw my paper folding and flower arrangements, or perhaps if he made me sing the national anthem again, perhaps he would change his mind.

But no flowers grew on boats, so I had no choice once more but to keep my mouth shut.

"So-moving on", the prime minister declared, clapping his hands together (and making me jump in my seat), "But beforehand, Kiku, I need to remind you once more that you are to listen very closely and remember, for I am about to give out instructions which must be precisely carried out in order for the mission to succeed."

Swallowing again, I nodded.

"First thing's first, we will be dispatching you on a rural area of the Guangdong coastline, in which you will stealthily- and when I saw _stealthily_, I mean _not getting caught_- make your way to the military camp. Do you remember where it is, Kiku?"

I nodded, for father had made me spend the other night memorizing the site- and a plethora of other things.

"Very well", the prime minister nodded, "Now, when you arrive at the military camp, feign as one of them. From that point onwards your only instruction in to gather information for us, and only after a month are you to return to the coastline, where you shall be transported back to Japan and are to reveal all you know. Are the instructions clear?"  
"I-I'll do my best, prime minister", I bowed, hoping I sounded more confident than I really felt.

Just as we stood up, another knock sounded from the door, in which a soldier entered the chamber.

"Prime minister, we are now ready to dispatch the spy."

* * *

As the boat slowly became a dot in the horizon, the feeling of dread that had been contorting my stomach into unpleasant knots grew fiercer and fiercer.

Finally, once the boat (_my only means of escape_, I thought, my stomach tying itself into another knot so that I was forced to keel over for a while- I hope they didn't see that) had completely disappeared beyond the waves, I forced myself to tear my gaze away to the path I am supposed to be taking.

It was a dense jungle of bamboo, in which pieces of driftwood, remains of rafts and fishing nets sprinkled with litter and carcasses were scattered about.

Not the smoothest way- but definitely the safest if it meant not getting caught by the locals.

Treading over jagged and brambly objects that crunched and poked underfoot was certainly not the best feeling- but then again, I haven't been experiencing any 'best feelings' ever since that meeting. The fact that I had to sift through the unpleasant lot slowly so as to make the least din possible certainly didn't help my growing feeling of nausea.

But the deeper I got into the jungle, the denser the bamboo became, and as the pile of garbage lessen in amount (thank goodness for that) the occasional trees and flowers sprung from the ground, heralding smoother grounds.

As I started to ease my pace, the serenity and beauty of the grove overcame me.

"If all China is as beautiful a place as this forest", I thought aloud just as a butterfly flitted past my nose, "I don't see what good it would do destroying it with war."

However, my thoughts were cut short by something that flew faster than fine wings, hitting the butterfly on its soft exoskeleton and embedding itself into a tree.

I stared in horror as the wings fell lifelessly on the ground next to my feet, before another object- an arrow; I ascertained- narrowly missed my ear to join the first object.

Something told me to turn around.

"_After him!_"

Out of the grove sprang a multitude of soldiers in green military attire, all clutching pikes. One held a bow pressed against his face, reaching into his quiver for another arrow.

I didn't wait for them to catch me.

I made a dash deeper into the grove, feeling the needle-like leaves of the bamboo piercing my face and scratch against my bare arms. Behind me, the battle cries were beginning to die down.

But only so slowly.

Just as I thought I had finally lost them, an arm gripped me by the shoulder.

"Chen Long's got him! Chen Long's got him!" I could hear shouts of triumph nearby.

In a frenzy to break loose from the iron grip, I had managed to unsheathe my sword, bringing the blade down on the hand.

There was a cry of pain as the hand broke loose, followed by the dying footsteps of retreating soldiers.

I swiveled around, blade posed in front of me as I prepared myself for another assault.

But the grove was clear of any signs of another attack- the soldiers had left.

All but one.

The one they left behind was on the ground, spurting blood out of his right shoulder, the sick liquid forming a pool that rippled every time the man exhaled a dying breath…

Dying?

_DYING!  
_The blade, coated in the same substance as those leaking out of the man's body, dropped out of my grasp at the realization that, in my grapple for defense, I had sliced the assaulter's arm clean off.

Now he was about to _die_.

"No!" I gasped, crouching next to the faltering figure and shaking him furiously.

"No! Nonono, _please _don't be gone! I-I didn't mean it! Wake up! No, this can't be happening! Wake up! Wake up!"

No answer. Not even the twitch of a single muscle.

The man was gone.

I'm entirely to be blamed.

I can't bear the sight of the body.

I can't bear the sight of the blood.

…

I've got to get away.

Blinded by the tears that threatened to escape the corners of my eyes, I withdrew the blade, still bathed in the blood of my first slaughter, and ran.

I don't care _where_.

All I know is that I had to get away.

I _have _to.

I'm a killer…

I have to get away-

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 5!**

**I'm glad to have finally posted this (despite being ****_very_**** disappointed in myself because a) I did not post this as quickly as I intended to b) there are ****_waaay _****too many page breaks and c) The Kiku-accidentally-kills-soldier part sounded all wrong when I read it, so I had to improvise that part too... And when I did, all the gore-ish details went down the drain)**

**Anyways, I just want to thank all my viewers, readers, reviewers and followers for, well, doing their own respective things for my story! (see the list above for details). 6 IS MY LUCKY NUMBER! So I'm just saying that I am ****_absolutely-rolling-all-over-the-mat-bursting-from- euphoria HAPPY_**** that I got 6 reviews so far; you guys have absolutely NO IDEA how glad you've made me! **

**With love (but not the kind that Francey-pants has or that would be disturbing) and pink roses for all!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Of the Unknown, a Chase and Wang Yao**

**Kiku**

_Trickle… Trickle… Trickle…_

… What happened?

A spray of water caused me to stagger to my feet- only to collapse again in pain.

It was my leg (the one missing a boot… A _boot? _Where did the remaining one come from?), which had turned a sickening shade of purple.

Funny… I didn't recall ever injuring myself…

But then again- as I turned to glance at my surroundings- I don't recall anything at this point.

From the looks of it, I seemed to have somehow wound up beside a river (which explains the spray of water). To my right was a simple wood-secured-by-rope bridge to cross over, where I was greeted by the sight of a hill. Behind me, yet another (but much, _much _steeper) hill littered with small boulders, in which the tips of bamboo peeped down at me. I was clad in some sort of uniform which I don't recall ever putting on.

"This… This is not Japan…" I muttered.

"Then my eyes fell upon a sword (which _is_ of my possession), lying on the tall grass beside me, drenched in something that suspiciously resembles…

_Blood_.

What is _blood_, of all things, doing on my sword!

But I shrugged it off, assuming a wild animal must have been tempering with my weapon in my period of unconsciousness and had hurt itself in the process.

Discovering that the inside of my sheath was covered in the same substance (_the sword must've slipped out before… before all _this _happened, whatever happened_, I decided), I dipped both into the river, watching the blood dissolve into the clear waters, the carp frolicking in the waters hightailing to another place on the river at the scent of essence.

"Next, I'll have to get help", I decided, a quick glance at my throbbing foot.

Spotting some columns of smoke dotting the hills to my front, I decided perhaps there would be some people who would (hopefully) help provide a good explanation of where I am- and if possible- what I'm doing here.

Using a nearby boulder to hoist my body up, I hobbled towards the direction of civilization.

Thankfully, the hill wasn't as steep as I predicted (but it still didn't stop me tripping over bumps and collapsing under fatigue).

After what seemed to be hours, I had finally reached a barren patch of land crowded with various tires and crates.

At this point, my head was throbbing with a severe headache, my leg was throbbing and turning all the more puce, and my eyes were throbbing from the afternoon sun that was beating me harshly from its position in the sky.

Leaning against a pile of crates, I prodded my swollen leg (I quickly stopped however, as the simplest poke sets the whole foot-to-ankle on fire).

I can always find help later…

_Crackle._

I felt my body stiffen, my eyes darting to the direction of the noise instantaneously. The thought of a well-earned rest fled from my mind.

Well- I can always rest somewhere safer.

With a wince, I heaved myself off the ground and turned to flee, until I could no longer feel my leg thanks to the searing pang that grew stronger every step I took.

Every painful step taken, more crates appeared.

"Hey, come back!"

_No!_

Without thinking, I vaulted over another pile of crates before me.

Big mistake.

There was a sickening '_crack!' _as my leg landed on the ground before my body. A cloud of dust followed after, and then the burn from my leg seemed to spread all over my body.

At least I was alone once more…

"Hey!"

_No… I-I can't do it anymore!_

With a grunt, I lifted my body off the ground; my spine burning as more pain was shot into my body.

One step… Two steps…

_Thump._

Oh, I'm doomed for sure.

I could feel the stranger edging closer. Coming closer and closer, crouching beside me and…

_Caressing my leg?_

I pushed the hand away before quickly clamping my own over the swollen part (oh the pain…).

We were both silent for a while, as I tried to formulate an escape strategy when…

"Hey… Who are you?"

Swollen-leg-related skeptical were quickly pushed out of my thoughts as my pupils dilated.

Haven't I… Doesn't that voice sound familiar?

How long has it been since?

…

No, it couldn't be! How can it…

"Only… Only if you will tell me who _you _are", I ventured.

What gave me the impulse to do so, I still can't quite put a finger on until now.

But, in a sudden motion that took the two of us by surprise, I raised my head to his direction- and gasped.

He gasped too.

… It's him?

_It's him!_

Obviously much, _much _older now but… He hasn't changed a day since the last time! The dancing amber eyes… Even the ponytail!

The glimmer of recognition was also visible in his eyes.

For a moment, we could only stare at each other. Then I made a valiant effort to stand up again.

"Hey-hey! Don't do that, your leg… It's swollen"- then in a gentler tone he assured me- "it's-it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Please do stop squirming."

I was still in the middle of contemplating whether this was the same boy I saw all those years ago when, causing my heart to skip a beat- he sprung to his feet and began jabbing a finger in my direction, grinning like a maniac.

"You!"

"… What?"

"You! It's you, oh I just _knew _we'd meet again!" he cried, "I _knew _I've seen you before!"

"A-are you sure I'm the same person?" I inquired (but in my ears, the question seemed to have been fired to myself), "Because- well- I feel like I know you as well- but- I-I'm not sure!"

"But _I _am! Remember? _Remember? _You- the village- you saved me from a bullet! Like this-" and, with a frantic waving of hands and feet, emphasized his point with a little play.

A smile graced my lips.

So… It truly _was _him…

I nodded, "Yes… So that means you _are _who I assume you might be, and I am who _you _assume I am as well."

"Eh? Couldn't you have explained that in a simpler sentence?" he cocked his head to the side, before crouching until his face was just a few inches from mine, "Ah, but we have both met again, and that is what's most important! But I believe we have yet to introduce ourselves. Tell me- what's your name?"

"Kiku. Honda Kiku", I answered.

"I'm Yao- Wang Yao!" Yao introduced cheerily, "I must say, Kiku, you're very far from home. Did you run away again? -"

"Wha- h-how did you know about my running away as a child!" I spluttered, feeling my face flush red.

"You told me, remember?" Yao rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same.

"… Oh. So I did… But! To be honest" I said, desperate to change the subject as I rubbed the blush off my cheeks, "I actually have not the slightest clue where I am, and why I am, well, _here_, per se."

At my words, Yao's laughter trailed away and he fixed me with a grave look.

"Wait- so you _really _have no idea why you're in China?"

* * *

**My lucky-numbered chapter is short -_- ...**

**But I suppose it can't be helped- I wanted to continue Kiku's POV because, mainly, he lost his memory (and that cut the last chapter short), and the next chapter will be brought back to the camp, where Gua Feng, Xiao Ming and Lou will make another appearance, and that will be hard using Kiku's POV because then I will have to assume them with a title like 'man 1' or 'the second soldier' (see how using second POV's are ****_so annoying!_****) - I've already had plenty of that trouble when the prime minister and Yao's commander popped into the scene. **

**Yao's POV will be used next, so don't fret!**

**Live right, sleep tight, and don't let the homework bite!**

**-Plumeria hi (who hates homework too but tries to get them done so they don't bite- home work bite is very painful indeed)**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Sup y'all!**

**Just me, staying up late at night to post the third chapter of the day!**

**Sadly, this one isn't as long either but, well, I hope it'll still be enough :) **

* * *

**7**

**Of Help, the Humans and Secrecy**

**Yao**

"… China?!" Kiku gasped.

I nodded gravely, noticing the colour drain out of Kiku's face.

Even a fool can see that a boy standing in enemy grounds has his life at stake. The fact that Kiku is Japanese, has no idea why or how he got here in the first place and is in disagreeable conditions (just look at the colour of that leg…) certainly didn't contribute to his already-at-risk safety. Should anyone else were to discover him…

A chill ran through my spine at the thought of all the endless possibilities that could befall onto him.

Unless…

"Why didn't I think of this sooner!" I exclaimed (causing Kiku to edge away slightly), "Oh, sorry Kiku… Hey, do you know what?"

Recovering from his shock, Kiku stared at me inquiringly, "What is it, Yao?"  
At that moment, I decided to make a decision that would have change my life forever.

"Kiku- I am taking you back to camp with me!"

"But- Yao! This is _China_- I am a _Japanese_- we are at _war_! Don't you think traipsing into your camp with _me _a… A big risk?" Kiku stated matter-of-factly (and it should be matter-of-fact), "I-I mean, you could be held in custody for suspicion of enemy collaboration, and I-"

"_Don't _say it", I stopped him, pushing the thoughts away, "and I won't get in trouble either because, you see, I have a plan!"

"A… Plan?" Kiku echoed, frowning.

"Yes! Look here- all you have to do is stay quiet, hide your face and follow my lead! I'll take care of the rest- trust me, I know what I'm doing!" I assured.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just- Oh, I suppose it's worth a try", Kiku shrugged.

"Great!" I cheered, "Now, let me carry you-"

"Wha- Nonononono, that absolutely won't be necessary!"

"Eh? But your leg…"

"Well- _yes _but the thing is…" Kiku muttered, blushing furiously before heaving himself off the ground "Ah! It's okay-"-_wince_- "I-I can manage fine on my own see? –"

"-No, no you cannot", I said, grabbing hold of him (and causing his cheeks to turn redder) just before he could fall again, "Now just let me-"

"Nonononono I… Oh, wait! Yao, you put your hand over my shoulder like this…"

I obliged, as Kiku slipped another arm around my neck.

"Alright- now you try standing up."

I stood up- and Kiku stood up along with me, his injured leg now firmly supported by my body.

"Now, isn't this more efficient?" Kiku sighed in relief.

"Yes, this will work too", I shrugged, "Now just act weak and sick, alright?"

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that", Kiku said gingerly, wincing as his swollen leg hit the ground.

As we made our way out of the junkyard and towards camp (occasionally stopping to readjust ourselves), I couldn't help wondering about what Kiku had been through the last couple of hours to have his leg beaten so badly, in addition to losing his memory.

"Look Kiku, we're here", I whispered into the other's ear when the tops of the tents came into view, "Now remember- don't say _anything _until I tell you it's safe to do so, alright?"

Kiku took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly.

I took a deep breath myself, before charging uphill (and I could see that, from Kiku's scrunched face, he was trying to keep from wincing as his swollen leg bounced against the other, which was being dragged against grass and gravel).

"Help! Help! This is an injured soldier! Help!" I screamed at the top of my voice, making a beeline through the center of camp.

That did it. Everywhere soldiers peered out of tents, glanced up from their board games and various conversations as their comrade dashed past with a battered-and-bruised newcomer.

Soon every soldier in camp had formed a crowd around us, all pushing and shoving each other to catch a glimpse of Kiku (who, to my relief, obediently kept his face out of sight).

I saw Gua Feng jostle himself to the front, "Yao, what's all the commotion about?" he wanted to know, before his eyes fell on Kiku.

"Yao… Who is _that_?"

"Oh Gua Feng, am I _glad _to see you! See? He's injured- I found him just outside of camp! Get help- quickly... Gua Feng?"

The look of concern and excitement which had manifested in the soldier's eyes faded into that I had never seen before on him- it was steely and cold, searing with hatred.

Then, in a flash, he made a lunge at Kiku. It took the combined forces of at least five soldiers to pull the man away- it took me all the effort I had left to force Kiku out of his grasp.

Somehow, in the process, a soldier caught a glimpse of his face.

"Hey- he's a Jap!" the soldier cried.

"What- really?" another inquired, jerking Kiku's chin up.

Everybody gasped.

"He's right! What are-"

"Don't do that!" I cried, slapping the soldier's hand away and pulling Kiku behind me protectively, "Didn't you hear me just now? He's _hurt_!"

"Yao, have you lost your mind? That _thing _could be a spy for all we know!" Gua Feng protested.

"But what if he _isn't_?" I countered.

"Yao, but can't you see? He's… he's…" Lou stammered, stepping out of the crowd.

I could feel Kiku shudder.

I tightened my grip on him.

"Oh for goodness sake, I _know_! But look, he's no older than _we _are- than _I _am. I highly doubt he can cause us any harm", I argued.

"How can you be so sure?" Xiao Ming demanded; his eyes transformed into daggers, "_their _kind are unpredictable."

"Their _kind_? You mean _humans_? Aren't _we _humans?"

At my remark, the crowd fell silent. Lou hung his head. Xiao Ming turned away. Gua Feng narrowed his eyes.

"Look- my confession; I _know _this boy. When I was a child, he saved me from bullets. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here today, so now I want- _need_- to return the favour. He- Honda Kiku- is suffering great pain and does not know how he wounded up in our country. Now I beg of you to do this- _please _set aside any prejudice you have and assist me in helping him."

Everyone turned to each other, uncertainty and questioning portrayed in their faces.

Finally Xiao Ming sighed, running a hand through his hair and shrugged, "What do you want us to do, Yao?"

Gua Feng looked just about ready to explode with rage, "Wu Xiao Ming, can you _hear _yourself! This Jap-"

"-Has saved our friend's life once. I believe a person who rescues lives will not hesitate to do it again- and besides", Xiao Ming grinned, "What makes him so different from us? We're all _human_, aren't we?"

"I also believe that… _Kiku_ should be given a chance", Lou nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"_Now _you're just taking sides!" Gua Feng exclaimed, "Well, you all do what you like- I _couldn't_ care less! I'll have _nothing _to do with _him_", he spat before storming away.

No one went after him.

Kiku fixed me a concerned look and glanced at the direction Gua Feng went.

"It's alright", I assured, "he'll come around later."

"So… What would you like us to do, Yao?" Lou repeated the question.

"For now, please keep this a secret from commander. Who knows what he'll do if he finds out about Kiku", I shook my head, "No, we'll take him in in secrecy".

A chorus of nods erupted form the crowd.

"Said and done with", Xiao Ming assured with a nod of his head.

I could feel Kiku's body relax as he reached up and whispered into my ear, "So, this was the plan?"

"Well… Not exactly", I admitted, "but in the end you were right about trusting me, right?"

"... Thank you Yao. Thank you for everything", he beamed.

* * *

**And ****_this _****is where I learned that 'Jap' is a bad, bad word... Sorry for using bad bad words!**

**Oh but this ****_is _****rated T so... Heheh, no one can shoot me yet!**

**I know the ending-ish bit about the 'humans' is cheesy, but I just couldn't bring myself to let it go! **

**So, did everyone enjoy the 'Now, let me carry you...' part? It wasn't in my notebook; new improvisation! Just thought that it would grant the chapter some extra words- besides, the 'serious' nichu doesn't start until, like, chapter 9 which, after further consideration, seems to be just tormenting my readers with "when will this author start getting down and grubby with nichu epicness?!" so... ta da! Everyone doesn't have to wait until chapter 9 anymore!**

**Make sure your trees are devoid of ketchup-stained Seborga's!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Of Ghosts, a Killer and a Bad Dream**

**Kiku**

I awoke to the sound of the night.

I was in a grove, overgrown with bamboo that reached to the heavens and tall grass that brushed against my arms and face and legs. Around me were the chirping of crickets and the throaty bellow of toads. Above me was the cobalt of night, speckled with stars and a round moon, jeering at me from behind its veil of clouds.

"… Where is camp? Where is Yao?" I wondered aloud, standing up (to find that my leg was healed, and back into an identical boot to one enclosing the other leg).

On the undergrowth ahead of me was a pulsing object that casted off an eerie blue light.

I had only moved a few paces closer when, to my astonishment, the eerie, pulsing object hopped past me on webbed feet.

Although, on close examination, the object resembled a toad, it was, in reality, only the skeleton of the animal lookalike.

Similarly, a blue glowing butterfly, its tattered, gauzy wings attached to its bony exoskeleton, wafted past in a ghostly manner.

Only then did I realize that around me were similar skeletal animals- eerier versions of crickets and beetles- all glowing in a similar manner as the toad and the butterfly.

Behind me an emaciated adder watched me with hollowed eye sockets.

"Stranger and stranger", I murmured.

It started off as walking, before, for a reason unknown to me, broke into a running, and soon I was sprinting through the grove, bamboo and spectral night-dwellers rushing past me in a blur until, before I had a chance to stop myself, I was rolling and tumbling down a steep cliff.

Colliding with a boulder (and, in that manner, stopping myself before I could be thrown into the river), I reached out a hand to steady myself as I hoisted my body off the ground.

Then I heard it.

Quiet at first, before increasing in volume.

It came from the river.

Cautiously, I edged my way out from behind the rock, closer and closer to the rushing torrents of vermillion (_blood_, something told me).

The humming became louder.

I recognized the melody to be the national anthem.

I peered into the lake, the red roaring beneath my face, splattering part of its waters onto my cheeks before…

I uttered a scream of terror.

Looking back at me was a boy; he possessed my hair, my facial features.

Only, there was something crooked- something sinister about his very presence.

Perhaps it was the way he was leering at me, or perhaps it was the crimson of his eyes that burned like hot coals- like the flames of hell itself.

Perhaps it was his black uniform- splattered red on one patch too many.

"Is… Is this really _my _reflection?" I found myself squeaking.

"But of _course _I am, Kiku!"

He could talk!

He could _talk!_

With _my voice_…

Only… There was also something crooked and sinister about _that_ as well.

"No you're not!" I protested, backing away from the river.

"My boy, can't you recognize your own reflection?" the boy sneered, the rapids forming a column of red, enabling 'my reflection' (no… It can't possibly be) to peer out of the confines of the river at me.

"But I don't have your eyes. I'm not wearing your clothes. I'm not you!" I argued.

"Look at yourself".

I obeyed- and found myself look down at an identical black uniform to that of my reflections. I didn't want to think about what my eyes look like at this very moment.

"See? You _are _just like me!" my reflection announced triumphantly, "See how alike we are Kiku?

"See how we are killers?"

"Killers? I didn't kill anyone! I didn't!" I protested.

My reflection casts me a pathetic look from his bloody column, "But of _course _you didn't- you don't remember _anything_, do you?

"Look behind you."

"Why… Why would I do that?" I wasn't in the mood for any more surprise.

"Look behind you."

With a sigh, I obliged.

Behind me lay a skeleton, glowing red and missing his right arm.

"D-d-did… _I _do that?" I stammered, unable to divert my gaze from the severed shoulder.

"Indeed", the reflection boy grinned menacingly, "_We _did that! Together! We are killers! Killer! Killer!"

It seemed as if the whole grove had joined the chant. Everywhere I turned, hollowed sockets stared at me tauntingly and raggedy wings brushed past my face in a flurry, ascending into the sky (which had turned the exact shade of the river) in preparation for another attack.

Behind me the skeleton uttered a groan of pain and started sobbing at the top of its hollow, rickety voice.

All the jeering and mocking and howling of the ghostly night-dwellers, accompanied by the demonic cackled of my reflection was too much to bear.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Killer!"

"Killer!"

"Killer!"

"I… I didn't kill anybody!"

"Killer!"

"Killer!"

"Killer!"

"Stop!"

"Killer!"

"Killer!"

* * *

"Kiku?"

The first thing I saw, as my eyes flew open, was Yao bending over my hammock, his amber eyes framed in a look of anxiousness.

I was back in the soldier's tent.

"Kiku? Are you alright?" Yao wanted to know.

"O-Of course I am… Why… Why wouldn't I be?" I sighed, sitting up on the hammock to peer down at my swollen leg, tightly bandaged by none other than Yao himself.

Yao immediately jumped to the scene and, grabbing my shoulder and tucking me back into sleeping position.

"Don't move around so much, your legs aren't healed yet! You… You were crying and talking in your sleep, _and_ positively drenched in sweat at that", Yao pointed out.

At that moment the ghostly inhabitants of the forest, the river of blood containing my reflection and the skeleton missing its right arm, all came back into my head.

"It… Must be a dream…" I muttered.

"Huh?"

Hurriedly I shook my head, "Oh no, it's nothing. Sorry for troubling you, Yao", I blurted.

Yao squinted at me, as if trying to make heads or tails whether he should question me further or let me be- in the end; however, he shrugged and, placing the blanket over me, went back to his hammock next to mine.

"Alright then! Get some rest, we have a hard day ahead of us", Yao cheered, "goodnight!"

"Goodnight", I returned.

I didn't sleep until some hours later, still haunted by the ghastly visions of my recent nightmare.

Why did it all feel so vivid?

For now, I had the feeling that this was something I had to keep to myself.

* * *

**2p Japan... I don't know how ****_he _****got in here per se- just another one of those ideas that I couldn't let go.**

**So now with (the extremely and bother-ish) short chapter 8 done... Yay for the next chapter!**

**Hugs and smiles aplenty**

**-Plumeria hi **


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Of Cherry Trees, Hair and a Shameful Experience**

**Yao**

The next morning I had awoken to find, as usual, that everyone else was still asleep.

All except one.

Honda Kiku's hammock is empty.

"Geez, what time did that boy wake up? To think that he probably didn't even get _that _much sleep either", I murmured to myself as I slipped on my military jacket.

However, just as I had finished clasping on my belt, a horrifying thought occurred to me.

_What if, while I was asleep, something happened to Kiku?"_

Possibilities surged in a jumbled mess, harassing my head until I couldn't possibly take it anymore.

"Kiku! No!" I cried before zipping out of the tent.

Without thinking, I grabbed the nearest soldier and shook him furiously.

"Kiku! Have you seen him? Have you seen Kiku?" I screamed in his face, the words toppling over each other into incomprehensibility.

"Y-you mean the J-J-Japanese boy?" the soldier stammered, before pointing a shaky finger towards a clump of bushes, "I s-s-saw him g-go that way-"

"Thank you!"

I sprinted, getting my legs scratched by brambles and god-knows-what-I-can't-really-care-right-now to get Kiku before anyone else could- mainly those that I knew would throw Kiku into a gallows in an instant.

However, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw where I was.

Is this the same place as the camp, where I was brought in and trained for years on end?

It was like stepping into another world- it took my breath away.

Before me was a cliff, bordered by lush cherry trees, their pink blossoms dancing in midair before finally coming to a rest amongst its brothers and sisters on the mossy ground.

Over the cliff was an astounding view of the virgin land below- golden bamboo groves on the north, bordered by the green tufts of broadleaved forests, the river separating the camp and the world beyond like a magnificent blue ribbon. Above it all, the rising sun, a glowing sphere of red, beamed down on the Earth from its pale horizon.

To complete the picture, there was Kiku, fingering a perfect, peach-coloured blossom, whilst leaning against a tree to be captivated by the view laid out before us.

Cautiously I approached the tree and sat beside him, our feet dangling over the edge of the cliff.

He turned to me and smiled.

"This may not be Japan, but it is captivating and enthralling in every possible way", he said, gesturing to the panorama before sighing, "If only the sun on my land's flag did not cast out so many red lines. I believe a rising sun such as this would look much more peaceful."

"In all my time at this camp, I've never seen this place before", I breathed, watching a flock of birds fly past, "This… This is amazing!"

"Kiku nodded in agreement.

"So… How is it healing?" I wanted to know, pointing at the bandaged leg.

"It's healing just fine now- the last time I checked it wasn't so swollen anymore. Thank you Yao-" taking his first good glance in my direction that morning, Kiku's pupils dilated, before a chuckle escaped his mouth altogether.

"What? What's so funny?" I demanded.

"No, it's- it's nothing really?" Kiku grinned, "it's just that I've never seen your hair loose before… You look a very different person when it is but- overall- I was just thinking about how beautiful it looks."

I felt my face heating at the realization that, in the middle of my frenzied muddle to look for Kiku, I had forgotten to bundle my hair. Now it was loose, hanging down to my shoulder.

"I don't know if I should be feeling embarrassed, or to take it as a compliment", I muttered, rubbing my face in a vain attempt to stop blushing.

"Go for the latter- there is noting wrong with possessing beautiful hair", he assured, reaching out to brush the stray petals that had fallen on top of my head.

In the process, his fingers brushed the nape of my neck- and before I could stop myself, I gave an involuntary gasp. Quickly I covered my mouth, along with my flaring cheeks.

Kiku, noticing this, quickly withdrew his hand, blushing as well (if not more) as he did so.

For a while we sat in silence, amongst the breathtaking view of the world below the cliff, amongst the cherry petals that spun and tumbled in midair. We stared deep into each other's eyes, the two of us not daring to break this new (and, I had to confess, slightly enthralling) tie.

What a lovely shade of brown…

_Perhaps… For just a moment…_

Leaning…

_I'm sure he won't mind…_

Closer…

_If I could just try…_

Touching…

_Just steal a small-_

"… Yao?"

I was yanked out of my trance- back into reality. When I did we could only stare at each other in horror.

I was clutching his waist.

He had his arms draped over my shoulders.

Our lips were barely a millimeter away from each other's.

I quickly let go and shrunk back, as Kiku collected his feet and pressed himself against the tree, blushing furiously and shaking all over.

"Ah! Yao, I-I'm terribly sorry!"

"-No, _I'm _sorry!"

"I-I didn't know-"

"Were we-"

"I didn't mean-"

"Me neither!"

"… Sorry!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

"Um… I'll go and, uh, get you some breakfast", I started after a moment of awkward silence.

"No need to, I found some a while back", Kiku assured, "I'll, um, be here if you need me."

I nodded and scuttled away, tucking my hair under my jacket collar until I can find something to tie it with.

Cursing myself under my breath (and tripping over a stray root or two on the way), I made my way to the makeshift canteen.

Lou, Xiao Ming and Gua Feng (who had apparently forgotten his storming away just a day ago, as was his nature) all fixed me with weird stares as I sat down.

"Yao, you should see your face right now!" Gua Feng guffawed, "Why- you look like you've just kissed a-"

"What kiss? No one kissed anyone!" Well- _I _didn't kiss anyone! Ha! Not now and not even nearly!" I blurted.

"Um… Okay", Gua Feng murmured, his brows furrowing, "Calm down, it was just a joke."

"Yao, are you _sure _you're alright today?" Xiao Ming inquired.

"Of course! W-Why wouldn't I be?" I sighed.

"Well… How's Kiku?" Lou chipped in, trying to brighten up the situation (however, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth at the late realization that it would result to the _opposite _of his intention, as proven by Gua Feng's growing scowl).

"Oh! He's… He's safe", I stammered.

After recent events, Kiku was the last thing I wanted to think about- Kiku and his beautiful brown eyes, his slim figure, his-

_Shame! Shame! Shame!_

While I shook my head desperately to try and seize the image away, Xiao Ming and Lou were staring from me to each other anxiously before diverting their focus back to breakfast.

Xiao Ming took a swig of water from his cup and immediately spat it back out.

"I think I'm going to try and ask chef for some coffee instead", Xiao Ming said, standing up from his seat, "This water taste's awful- like blood!"

* * *

**:D**

**... Yay, getting down and grubby with nichu (or chuni... ah, whatever. Same thing, right?) The original plan was to post this some time at night (where I am) later on, but... Well, I just couldn't wait! (The hands type fast when they like what they're typing *it's all _your _fault hands!*)**

**From this point on, the 'in a world of war, can love survive?' part of the summary will be greatly focused in comparison to the last 8 chapters... Mainly the 'can love survive' part. **

**So... Well, tell me what you think about it!**

**With lots and lots of pretty chrysanthemums (but not the white/yellow ones)**

**-Plumeria hi**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Of Shame, Frogs and Queasy Feel's**

**Kiku**

_Shame on me!_

_ Shame on me!_

_ Shame! Shame! SHAME!  
_"Honda Kiku, what could you possibly have been thinking!" I scolded myself, pacing around and around the cherry tree, "he _saved _you from potentially being beaten to death by an angry mob of soldiers, bandaged your pathetic leg and _this _is how you thank him! Unheard of! Despicable! _Unacceptable! _Shame on you Honda Kiku, _shame!_"

All this I was screaming in my head (for any refugee on his right mind wouldn't be screaming at the top of his voice until someone comes to discover him)- but at the same time, it rang loud and clear in my ears.

"Ah… But then again", another part of me argued, "he was practically begging for it too…"

"-_Now _you start making excuses too! Shame-"

"_Ribbit!_"

"What are _you _staring at you-"

… Frog.

Caught up in my storming around the tree, I never noticed the animal hop out of the undergrowth to watch this unusual event that broke the harmony on the cliff after decades on end.

"_Ribbit_", it croaked again, its unblinking yellow eyes staring in what appears to be amusement.

My first impulse was to fling it back into bushes to leave me alone in self-reprimanding (go on and let it stare at another crazy man mumbling to himself around a cherry tree).

But… Then again…

"Well, this _is _it's home, so I have no reason to be flinging it anywhere" I shrugged, a brief glance around to see if anyone was looking before, with a grunt, kneeling down before the amphibian.

"Well, I am sorry for my recent outburst- _oh goodness I really _am _a mad man_", I groaned.

"_Ribbit_", the frog answered.

"I _know _it's strange!" I prattled, "But I need to vent my feelings to _someone_- or some_thing_ in your case."

It puffed its chest out, as if deeply offended by being addressed as a 'thing'.

"Well, I apologize", I gave in, "but right now I desperately need to vent my feelings in the least maddest way possible, (_as if this wasn't mad enough_, I thought wryly) and _you _just happened to show up at just the right time!"

"_Ribbit_", the frog uttered in approval.

"Shall I tell you about Yao?"

"_Ribbit_."

I glanced around once more to make sure I was truly alone before sighing, "Wang Yao- he's a soldier at a camp not far from here, so perhaps you've seen him before. He has long hair like this" I bundled up my hair to demonstrate, but due to the bunch clinging to my neck not being long enough, the ponytail broke loose from my grip. If the frog had not been a frog, I was positive it- _he_- would be doubling over the ground in laughter. But he isn't, and just stared at me as the hair fell back onto my nape, so I decided to continue, "and honey-coloured eyes. Perhaps you've seen him before?"

"_Ribbit_."

"Okay…" I stared, unable to make heads or tails of whether that was a yes or no, "well, if you don't mind him asking, were you by any chance around here this morning? Between the hours of the rising Sun?"

"_Ribbit_."

"So… Did you see what… What happened?" I choked, ignoring the fact that the frog probably didn't even understand.

He licked his eyeballs and puffed his chest again.

That was enough for me at the state I am right now.

"Oh, shame!" I wailed, forgetting to keep my voice down.

Clamping my mouth, I made a dive behind the cherry tree, just as the frog threw itself back into the undergrowth.

"… Backstabbing amphibian", I muttered when a few minutes passed and there were no present signs of getting caught just yet.

"_Ribbit_", a slick green head rustled a clump of tall grass.

"… Oh. You're still here?"

"_Ribbit._"

"Oh… W-well then, um…" I began, a hand still rubbing against the tree's bark nervously, "Since you're still here anyways, would you mind if… If I asked you a question?"

"_Ribbit_", he croaked, springing back into the clearing.

"T-Thank you… So, well, the thing is… As you are aware of, we live in different worlds, well, but I'm hoping you can answer this anyway, since your world is practically attached to mine.

In reply, the frog hopped two more steps closer to the cherry tree, its eyes staring into mine in anticipation.

"Alright, so… Well, I'm not sure if you understand per se- but… In _my _world, there are terrible things happening- right this minute, this _second _even. The humans have taken sides and are now engaged in a serious fight, blowing each other's territory up and competing until one side falters."

"_Ribbit._"

"It's called war", I said, "and _everyone _in the opposing sides, whether they want to or not, are involved in it- even me! Now, is it all right for, say, a person to, just in case- not that I know anyone who does… But, well, is it alright for two people, from _opposing sides_, to be together?"

"_Ribbit."_

"Yes, it could be possible", I nodded, believing it as the words shot out of my mouth, "So that's what I want to ask… Is it possible for a sort of love like that to survive?

"In my world- in a world of war and hatred… Can love survive?"

The frog stared blankly ahead, as if turning this prospect over in his mind before settling with "_Ribbit- Ribbit!" _

I watched the creature finally disappear into the tall grass once more and, with a sigh, leaned against the tree once more to gaze into the lightening heavens.

Perhaps… Perhaps I understood the frog, and I couldn't help wishing, deep in the crevice of my heart (though the wish only cawed out ever so softly that I did not understand how deep its desire to be granted was until many, _many _days later), that the frog had been right.

But… What if the frog had been _wrong_?

After all, I am pretty certain frogs had never been to war.

* * *

Once the sun began to set low upon the horizon, bathing the groves and forests below in gold luminescence, and the fireflies ascended along with the cool breeze of late-spring night, I heaved myself off the ground and made my way back to camp through a pathway, conveniently hidden behind a thicket of overgrown fauna and led just behind the tent.

I had stumbled (literally) upon this path when my aching feet craved for exploration in the dawn, and was glad to have found such a useful shortcut.

Now I regretted it being so short.

Before I knew it, my feet (which were as heavy as bricks- and it had nothing to do with the bandage or the swollen leg) had brought me to the tent. The flaps that substituted as a door billowed in the breeze, as if daring me to enter and meet _him_.

Well… I'll have to do it sooner or later, right?

With a heavy heart, I trudged into the tent.

But to my relief, Yao was nowhere to be seen, and the only occupants were two soldiers whom I recognized from the other day to be Yao's acquaintances. At my entrance, the two paused in their lively conversation (something about 'I found a great strategy to beat (name) on the fields' and 'no way, he'll kick your foot out of…") to wave at me.

"Good evening Kiku!" the shorter one with glasses (_Lou_, I recalled) greeted me.

"Good evening", I bowed curtly, "Isn't Yao with you?"

"Oh no, Yao is still out training at the fields", informed the taller one with shaggy hair (_Xiao Ming_, I remembered), "The stubborn boy sure had more integrity than is good for his health. All he does is _train _and _train_ all day and only stops to eat and sleep."

"But judging from recent behaviors, he'll probably skip dinner as well", added Lou with a sad shake of his head.

"Why so?" I wanted to know, thought I could already guess.

"Yao always skips his meals when he's too emotional", Xiao Ming explained.

"Today is no exception, believe me when I say it!" Lou quipped, "come to think of it, he's been acting awfully strange since breakfast; everything we say he responds to oddly. It's like he's afraid of his own shadow."

"Yao's probably overworked himself silly he's sick", Xiao Ming hypothesized.

"That's probable", Lou agreed.

I've _probably made Yao sick_, I gulped.

Suddenly, his eyes took a shine (which was already full of twinkling due to those thick spectacles of his), "Hey Kiku! Perhaps he'll be happier with _you_! You should go a visit him", the boy cheered.

"Smashing idea!" Xiao Ming seconded.

"A-are you sure?" I stammered, half of me happy that they thought so, the other one queasy at the thought of seeing Yao all over again.

"Yes!" Lou cried, nodding vigorously, "and commander hardly ever exits the tent at this time of the day unless there's an emergency. You should be safe."

_That's not the reason why I'm nervous_, I wanted to tell them.

But instead I nodded and, part of me feeling like dying, said, "then I'll go see him then. Thank you both for the advice."

I stalked off to the direction of the training grounds, telling myself that fetching Yao was mandatory, seeing as skipping his meals wasn't very healthy (_and _because it'll be my fault if he faints from over-exhaustion- _stop that Kiku, stop thinking like that!_).

If I had lingered by the tent flaps just a little longer, I might have overheard the little afterword exchanged by the two soldiers.

I would have seen Xiao Ming turn to his friend with a quizzical frown and say, "Lou, do you think it was a good idea to let Kiku see Yao?"

Lou would then give the other a knowing and mysterious look and reply, while polishing his glasses on his uniform sleeve, "trust me Xiao Ming. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

**I know a lot of people are puzzling over the frog.**

**No worries! Everything will be clear later on! :D**

**... To be honest, I didn't even know how that frog managed to sneak its way into the story in the first place- but I'm glad it did; more explaining for me to do later on.**

**Onwards to the next chapter!**

**With crossed fingers that tomorrow will rain (because rain makes everything prettier... after it stops)**

**-Plumeria hi**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Of Stupidity, Swords and Weaknesses**

**Yao**

This…

… This is bad.

This is very, very bad.

I can tell that my fellow soldiers were fully aware of how bad- I could not recall a day in my military life when I had snapped at as many people as I had today, or wanted to be left alone for as long.

What on _Earth _was I thinking!

I am supposed to be _protecting _Kiku, not… _Ugh!_

I've really done it this time.

He'll surely not want to see me now.

I have tried everything to keep my mind from wandering back to him- I ran so many laps around camp I lost count! I lifted every single weight I could find!

So now I have turned to my last hope… _Swords_.

I had never been very good at swords- the first time I tried to wield one, it flew out of my hands and nearly lit the commander right on his forehead.

But I didn't want to train properly today.

I just want to vent out by hackling and slashing my way through the straw dummies to quench my anger.

But it wasn't quenching as fast as I wanted it to.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I screamed every time the blade went through the dummy's heart- every time I felt it was my own heart being stabbed, "Wang Yao, you are _STUPID! _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! –"

The next time I drew my blade, it did not immediately plunge itself back into the dummy's innards.

Instead I felt a hand, slim but secure, clamp itself around the fist I used to wield my sword, he other hand, a perfect pair to the one on my fist, rested on my shoulder.

A face framed with glossy raven hair pressed against mine, the gentle (but there was something fierce about the way it remained deadpan) brown eyes stared at the dummy before me- _us_ now.

"Calm down Yao. The enemy is taunting you."

As if in a trance, I felt all the pent-up frustration drain from my body. The fist clamped around the hilt of the sword relaxed.

"See the blade? See the surface; the pointed end?"

I nodded. The steel glinted in the dying rays of the sun.

"Feel it. Feel the blade. Wield it as you would your own hand."

I could feel it! I could feel the blade attach itself onto my arm, until I could no longer see my fist before me.

"Focus. Focus on the enemy, Yao. Find it's weakness-quick!"

My eyes widened at the realization that the weakness had never been the heart.

"Have you found it?"

I nodded.

"Good. The enemy is making its first move- parry it now!"

I could see the enemy blade flash before my eyes. Just before it could penetrate my chest, I jumped to the side, lashing my sword out so as to cause the enemy to stumble backwards.

"The enemy had been immobilized- there's no knowing when he will recover.

"Quickly Yao, finish him while you have the chance! Aim for his weakness!"

I brought my blade crashing into the dummy headfirst the blade sliced easily through the ropes around the dummy's neck and waist. The dummy fell to the ground in a lifeless heap of straw, its imaginary blade fading away until it was no more visible than the sun, low over the tops of the trees.

For a moment I stood panting over the remains of my enemy, staring at the sword, which became a regular weapon once more.

Then I heard clapping.

There, behind me, was the person whom I least expected to show up, applauding my recent success (despite being with an enemy that actually isn't alive- but at the time my brain was rendered blank at the surprise visit).

"Very well done Yao" Kiku grinned.

I could only gape at this boy, who was acting as if _absolutely nothing _had happened _at all _earlier this morning.

"B-but I couldn't have done it without your help", I choked, wondering if I had begun to hallucinate due to the faint rumbling in my stomach.

"One may acquire help, but that help can only be used when one possesses the skills required to use it", said Kiku, patting me on the shoulder (_not _a hallucination!).

"But… How did you know where to fine me?" I wanted to know.

"Your friends thought I might find you here."

"Well… Uh, listen Kiku. Now that you're here, I…" I began, fingering my ponytail nervously, "I just wanted to apologize for, well, what happened earlier this morning. I'm terribly sorry…"

"Oh, don't be", Kiku smiled (and my heart soared along with it), "you wouldn't have done it if I didn't contribute too, so we are _both _at fault, and I owe you an apology as well. Now, let us put this behind us, alright?"

"Alright", I found myself grinning as well.

"I didn't know you enjoyed swordsmanship as well", Kiku said, changing the subject- and I must confess the boy had the knack of it.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" I gestured at the sword- a curved, pentagonal blade that became slightly wider as it left the wooden handle, "No, not really. I don't actually practice all that often- truth to be told, I'm not very good at it."

"In that case-" Kiku said, drawing an identical sword from behind his back, "Why don't we start practicing now? Too bad I left my own sword in the tent- but then again, it wouldn't be all _that _fair even if we used different forms of the same weapon, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Start practice? You mean- right now?" I started, stumbling as I picked up my own sword.

"Why not?" a playful smirk tugged at a corner of Kiku's lips, "You will find it very useful in defense, I'm sure.

"Now, take your stance!"

I wracked my brain for the meaning of "now, take your stance!" (_That _is how long I haven't practiced). In the end, I settled for my feet apart, right leg and sword pointed forward.

The moment I looked up, however, Kiku had managed to sprint towards me, the tip of his sword aimed for my chest.

"Too fast!" I gasped, barely swerving aside to avoid the blow.

But Kiku had carefully predicted his moves- and, to a realization that was much, _much _too late at this point; _my _moves, and a low kick was enough to send me sprawling to the ground.

"Never let your guard down Yao. The enemy always has plenty of tricks up his sleeves. Avoiding one blow does not claim you the victor", he warned, helping me to my feet and thrusting the sword back into my hands, "Let us try again."

As soon as I took another stance, I made sure to raise my head to Kiku's direction. He was on the other side, brandishing the blade idly.

It's hard not to let your guard down when the fact is obvious that the enemy isn't doing anything.

"Kiku?" I tried.

He either didn't hear me, or didn't _want _to hear me, for he simply turned away, tossing the sword into the air and catching it with his other hand.

Grunting, I decided to make the first move.

But just as the sword was about to pierce him, Kiku swiveled to face me and, with a kick on my arm, proceed to trip me again.

"Always remain calm and patient in combat", Kiku said, catching my sword in midair and handing it back, "Never let impatience trick you into making brash decisions. Get up and we'll try again."

By now my back was starting to throb as I heaved myself off the ground.

"Kiku, can't we just-"

I had barely made another stance when an arm snagged my throat from the back, the other holding the blade just inches from my gullet.

"Always keep your weakness to yourself"; Kiku's face appeared from my right shoulder, "The enemy must not know."

I was released from the grip, choking and spluttering as Kiku returned the swords into a metal cabinet outside the supplies tent nearby.

"Wow… How did you…?" I gaped, rubbing my neck.

"I just had plenty of time to practice, I guess", he shrugged, "But I suppose that's all the practice we need for today"-with an outstretched palm- "Come- it's getting late. You need to get some rest for tomorrow".

I could do nothing but gawk at the offered hand.

"… Kiku?"

"Is something the matter?" He asked, glancing in puzzlement at his palm.

"Thank you and-and I'd like to train again with you tomorrow- but only if it's okay with you…" I stuttered, a sheepish smile playing on my lips.

"Certainly", the other grinned with a small bow, "Now let us go back before it gets dark."

I followed closely behind, feeling warm despite the chilly wind of the spring night.

* * *

**I like feeling warm... :D **

**Sidetracked ****_again_****! So, how was it? I suspect the next chapter will be pretty short too :/ short, short chapters...**

**With hopes that everybody else feels warm too**

**-Plumeria hi**


	12. Chapter 12

**This... Is ****_so _****overdue, I'm so sorry everyone!**

**But if it's anyone's fault, it's Korea's! Running Man is just too funny, and my family's guffaws and "omg, (my name)! (my name)! You've totally gotta see this!" is just too tempting to ignore...**

**So! This is chapter 12!**

* * *

**12**

**Of Rain, Gua Feng's Story and A Weakness**

**Kiku**

Before I knew it, life at camp became much easier for me.

Yao and I would awaken every morning to spend our time at the cliff, exchanging stories (that I could remember) or simply enjoying the panorama granted by the rising Sun.

The evening's we would spend training with swords.

Every day I witnessed Yao growing faster, stronger, cleverer in wielding the blade.

Occasionally I would interact with the other soldiers as well. Sometimes it would be running errands and doing favours, or conversing with Lou and Xiao Ming.

It pleases me to know that even if our countries are still clashing, I had made a little peace treaty with the soldiers who's camp I'll probably be inhabiting for some time in the foreseeable future. I'm glad they had finally come to accept me as Honda Kiku, instead of a Japanese trespasser who infiltrated their camp.

Well… Perhaps not everybody has.

Li Gua Feng.

When he said he didn't want anything to do with me, he had kept his word.

Any attempts of mine to socialize so far has always been turned down- enter the tent, and he would storm out until everyone had gone to bed. Try to approach him and he would swerve the other way.

However, as much as this burdened me, I was not subjected to taking proper action until some days later.

It was a typical spring-to-summer night, dark and damp, the transition of the seasons hauling with it the tradition of heavy curtains of rain and thunder aplenty. It was just the weather not suited for swords.

Thus, Yao and I (after having to stumble back into dryness when a sudden downpour caught us on our way to the training grounds) were chattering with the other soldiers in the warm comforts of the tent when Gua Feng bustled through the tent flaps, his raincoat half-strewn off his damp mess of a figure, a box stuffed with candles and matches secure with one hand and a wasted lantern clutched in another.

"I'm back with more supplies!" he cheered, tossing his sodden raincoat into his hammock (which Lou considerately nudged onto his trunk instead).

However, I could feel his cheery attitude swindle as his eyes fell onto me, dominated by a look that can only be described as disgust.

"Um… I think I'm just going to, um, get more of them…" he murmured.

"In the _rain_? Don't be silly, it's _pouring _out there! You've already brought in enough candles to last us a _week _of rainy nights!" Xiao Ming pointed out.

"The… Might be blown away", Gua Feng pressed.

"Not in here they won't! The tent is sturdy enough and you _know _it", another soldier piped in.

"Well then… Perhaps Cun Xin's tent needs more."

"I saw him get some just before the storm started, they'll be _fine_", Yao deadpanned, a brief glance in my direction.

"Besides, I don't think you would _want _to be outside right now anyways", Lou countered, further accentuating his point by thrusting the sodden raincoat into his friend's face.

"_You _wouldn't, but _I _do", Gua Feng forgot his initial excuses, snatching the raincoat from Lou's grasp.

"Please Gua Feng", I ventured, "Lou is right- this is no weather to be outside and-"

"_Don't tell me what to do, Jap!_"

"Gua Feng- you come back here! –"

Before Xiao Ming could finish, Gua Feng had already shoved the tent flaps aside to trudge back into the downpour outside, leaving puddles of rain water where he had dropped the candles and matches.

For a moment, we could only stare at the flaps, which had been pressed down to the tent poles by the torrent of rain, and the mess on the soil where Gua Feng once stood.

"… Kiku? Are you alright?" Yao asked, sidling off his hammock to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually- Gua Feng isn't one to stay mad for long", Xiao Ming assured.

I shook my head, "I'll be right back."

Without a second glance, I tore out into the downpour, away from the warmth of the tent. I could hear Yao calling after me.

I'll ignore it for now.

"Gua Feng! Gua Feng!" I called out, the din of the rain swallowing my voice.

The dark of night, combined with the army of raindrops being constantly pelted against my face made it difficult to see anything, if not for the moonbeam casting light that could barely illuminate the tops of the tents.

Ambling in the darkness, I was just about to give up and feel my way back to the tent when I heard the faint sloshing of footsteps.

Shielding my eyes from the rain, I followed the sound as best as I can to the back of the supplies tent.

Sure enough, Gua Feng was crumpled in a wet heap on the ground. Even with the rain bashing down on our heads, the signs of crying was obvious on his red-rubbed eyes.

"Gua Feng?"

"Who's there!" he cried before looking up at me, hatred gleaming in his detesting eyes, "What do _you _want?" he snarled, standing up.

"Gua Feng, _please _go back", I begged.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"It's not a matter of telling you what to do or not", I choked out, and underneath the curtain of rainfall, I could feel my own tears welling up at the corners of my eyes, "please go back-"

"Or _what? WHAT!_ Are you going to kill me too? _Are you!_" he yelled, advancing a step forward.

"… Gua Feng…" I choked out, "of course I would never-"

"That's what _he _said! That's what _all _you traitors say!" he spat, lunging at me with a fist before falling against the tent, covering his face with both hands sobbing, loud and clear against the pattering of rain.

I could only gape, both of us crying amidst the downpour, as Li Gua Feng- strong and rowdy Li Gua Feng, opened before my eyes.

"It's hard to believe that I once believed in him too…" Gua Feng murmured, temporarily forgetting me as he dove back into memories that were now too unbearable to keep silent, "I… I was so naïve, so _stupid_… But I knew- I was old enough to realize that I did not bear his blood, and the one that did was already gone… And…. And yet… I loved him like my own father… The two of us did. Then they were going to get married and I- _I _felt like the happiest boy in the world…

"And then!" he panted, swiping the tears and snot away from his face and fixing me with a wild glare, "Do you know what happened, _Jap_? _Do you know what happened?_"

"No, I don't know…" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course you know! You _know _because you're all the _same_!" he screamed, lightning reflecting off his eyes as he jumped to his feet and advanced to me, "He killed her! He _killed _her! He killed her and I was forced to watch my mother die before my very eyes! By the man whom we- _I_- so foolishly trusted! He was about to kill me too…"

"Gua Feng…"

"I escaped and became a soldier, in hopes that I would one day avenge my mother's death. _You_", he caught hold of my collar, shaking me furiously, "You may have the others fooled- you may have Yao fooled, but I'm not falling for it for a second! Until you can prove to me that you're not like him- that you are not like _them_- stay out of my way!"

With a final shove that caused me to fall back sobbing into the mire, Gua Feng stormed away.

* * *

"Kiku!"

I turned around in my seat on an old crate and smiled to see Yao bounding across the fields to our training grounds.

Today marks the start of summer, where we were rid of the dampness of late-spring downpours and welcomed the warm heat (which would get warmer later on, but it was still an inviting change to being awakened by thunderclaps at the ungodly hours of night)- which granted us fine weather to continue practicing.

I had never told Yao about the words exchanged between Gua Feng and I that one rainy night. Perhaps when he and I are on much better terms (which would mean gathering proof- something I've puzzled over about until now, for the only suggestions that came in mind were of no good at all… _Or_ had a good chance of provoking a Japanese civil war), I will.

"Yao!"

"Kiku! I've been practicing all day so let's start this thing quickly! Quickly!" he squirmed.

"Someone's enthusiastic today", I chuckled, handing him a sword.

"With you I can't help it!' Yao beamed.

I shook my head to clear the gleeful blush that threatened to appear before shifting into a stance, feeling the blade grasped in my hand.

Opposite me Yao did the same, grinning impatiently.

"Let us begin!"

No sooner had I declared this, with a click of his heels Yao sped towards me. The temporary bewilderment that came with this brash decision caused me to barely jump to the side. Yao was prepared for this and, quick as lightning, wrung his hand to send the blade flashing towards my waist.

"You've improved!" I blurted, parrying the blow.

"Thank you!" Yao panted, skidding a few steps back before parrying my attack, "so don't go easy on me this time, alright?"

"I have no intention to do so, for that won't be necessary", I beamed, vaulting backwards to avoid a swipe.

As Yao aimed a kick at my side, I tossed my blade in the air to catch with my other hand and hurriedly grabbed his foot.

My moves have been predicted carefully.

For before I could retreat, he leaped and spun in the air with enough force to cause me to release my grip and sprawl backwards in a daze.

Regaining my footing (which became harder as Yao advanced, brandishing his sword confidently in one hand), I barely parried another blow from his blade.

Yao took this as an opportunity to entwine one foot into mine, spinning his body to face my back and jerking the foot forward abruptly, causing me to fall on his chest.

An arm wrapped itself around my neck, the other pointing the blade at my side.

I couldn't breathe as I gawked into Yao's laughing eyes.

"Always keep your weakness to yourself. The enemy must not know", Yao smirked, loosening his grip.

"You… Found my weakness?" I choked.

"Since this worked then… Probably", Yao shrugged and, with a knowing nod, sauntered back towards the direction of the tents.

As I watched him go, my heart fluttering in my chest, I couldn't help feeling that I knew what my weakness was as well.

* * *

**Kiku's weakness ****_iiiiisssss... _****:D**

**Nah, you can all figure it out soon anyways!**

**On to the next chapter! **

**With hopes that your enemy hasn't discovered your weakness yet**

**-Plumeria hi**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Of Warmth, a Battle and Bullets Again**

**Yao**

That night I lay awake in my hammock, unable to lull myself to sleep; unable to divert my gaze from the peaceful face in the hammock beside me- how pale and angelic in slumber; unable to block out his faint breathing as the hammock cradled him gently in the sultry summer breeze.

Kiku.

Honda Kiku.

I had found him in a state of confusion and distress, and had cared for him in secrecy.

But… Why?

"Because he saved your life once, _that's_ why you dolt", I muttered to myself.

But could there be _another _reason?

Of course, I won't deny enjoying all those mornings by the cliff under the cherry trees; all those swords training and times spent together.

_I won't deny that first morning_.

_You wouldn't have done it if I didn't contribute too, so we are _both_ at fault_, Kiku had said that afternoon.

What did he mean?

Could it… Could it be that –?

"-No, Yao! Do not think so foolishly", I scolded myself, "It's just not possible."

But then again…

After recent events…

…

… It could happen, right?

With a small sigh, I smiled to myself and reached out to the sleeping boy, brushing the stray strands of hair from his face.

To my surprise, Kiku's cheeks blushed slightly. A small smile graced his lips as his hands reached to where my own hovered on his cheek.

It rested atop it.

"How… warm…", he murmured, "What… Hm… warm hands…"

I stared dumbfounded, the words sinking into my brain. Slowly I drew my hand away, still warm from the touch of Kiku's, and placed it on my own cheek.

"What warm hands indeed", I smiled, feeling the pleasant warmth filter into my whole body, embracing my heart.

As sweet, sweet slumber overcame me, I was finally certain that Kiku and I…

Shared the same weakness after all.

* * *

"Yao!"

"Hn… Hm? It's… It's too early…"

"Yao, I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't an emergency."

My eyes flew open as the realization of who was bending over my hammock dawn on me.

Kiku was glancing from me to the tent flaps nervously, already fully dressed in his uniform.

"Sorry- I know it's too early. But I heard noises from the distance", Kiku glanced behind him once more before handing me my military jacket.

"Noise? What sort of noise?" I asked, sliding off my hammock and bundling my hair into a ponytail.

"I'm- I'm not sure, but they sounded like…"- with unmistakable graveness in his voice as he added- "… They sounded like guns."

"_Guns_?" I gasped, the memory of my first encounter with bullets looming in mind, "But that could only mean…"

"It is very probable", Kiku nodded solemnly, "Which is why we need to wake up the rest of the tent-"

We didn't need to.

For at that moment, the commander flew into the tent with a horn clutched in his hands. Kiku barely just managed to duck under my hammock, behind the shadow of the trunk and out of sight.

"Up on your feet soldiers! Get dressed and into positions! The enemy is about to infiltrate the camp- up on your feet!"

By now the other soldiers had lifted their heads groggily from each of their hammocks, dark bags under wide eyes as they hurriedly donned their jackets.

"Yao! What's going on?" Lou (who had been so unceremoniously awoken by the loud blaring of the commander's horn) wanted to know, slinging his quiver onto his back as he stumbled off his hammock.

"Our camp is being infiltrated by the Japanese", Xiao Ming answered for me, grabbing a spear and sprinting out of the tent, Lou lagging just a few paces behind.

"Your _friend_ must've lured them here", Gua Feng grumbled, marching on his way with a final glare in Kiku's hammock's direction.

I peered under my hammock, to where Kiku stared at me expectantly.

"Go quickly Yao", he urged, "and remember your sword."

I nodded, "Stay here and keep hidden."

"I will. Be safe and fight for what's right", and with these final words, Kiku ran towards the direction of the cliff.

I watched him disappear behind the overgrown greenery before, satisfied that Kiku was in no imminent danger, making my way through the path that winded down the hills, to where our side of the land was separated from the bamboo groves by the river.

The rest of the soldiers were already assembled at the riverbanks, the archers that remained at the front, including Yao, staring towards the horizon grimly for any signs of the start of assault.

I took up position behind Xiao Ming and Gua Feng, clutching the hilt of my sword in determination.

Altogether we awaited, staring into the bamboo groves perched atop the cliff for the enemy troops.

Breaking the silence, a foreign drumbeat echoed across the valleys, followed by heavy footsteps from the bamboo groves.

"They're here…" the commander murmured.

I glanced down at the blade, glinting in the first rays of the rising sun, and felt it become one with my hand.

The next time I looked up, a flag peeked out of the bamboo, glaring menacingly at us from its perch atop the cliff with its bloodthirsty eye, throwing beams of red across the white surface like a ruthless ruler overshadowing its pure land.

_Kiku's right… The flag _would _look much better if it lacked the beams…_

Bearing the flag were men in black uniforms, each carrying the sinisterly familiar narrow wooden tubes of my childhood.

One pressed down on his trigger, causing a bullet to speed out and plunge itself neatly into the chest of the archer nearest to the river and killing him in an instant.

Our first casualty, gone in less than a minute in battle.

"_Charge!_", boomed the commander's voice.

All at once, the atmosphere heated as all around me soldiers poured towards the lake, each screaming fervent battle cries that echoed above the sloshing of water and the zing of arrows, the braver and more desperate ones beginning to clamber up the cliff.

Identically, Japanese men poured out of the bamboo groves and skidded down the hill in perfect agility, wielding swords, daggers and _guns_.

The battle had finally commenced.

When the first enemy has been torn open by our desperate blades and arrows, we had thought that we have succeeded in intimidating the enemy.

However, looking up, we saw that gun-wielding men had positioned themselves, crouching on the ground with the barrel raised to their eye, each nozzle pointed down at us.

_Boom!_

A soldier fell lifeless to the ground.

We stared at our fallen comrade- the second casualty- in horror before another explosion of bullets roused us back to reality.

The hand weapon-wielding men had returned and, along with the bullets, hauling our doom with them.

This is a fight we simply cannot win.

* * *

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Waiiit... No, don't fight!**

**But it's too late to stop now so... Fight! Fight!**

**The next couple of chapters are rather short- mainly because I have to juggle between Yao's and Kiku's POV, just in case anyone would like to know.**

**With amiable gestures aplenty**

**-Plumeria hi**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Of Casualties, Battles and Taking Sides**

**Kiku**

I paced around the cherry tree, growing all the more anxious the higher the sun rose into the skies.

"Honda Kiku, you are behaving like an utmost coward!" I scolded myself, much to the surprise of a swarm of crickets that fled under my self-reprimanded hubbub, "How could you have the nerve to be here all cozy while your friends are fighting a battle!

"Well- because… They are fighting Japanese…

"And besides… At least you don't have to participate in the war now, right?"

… That last thought just made it worse.

Groaning in frustration, I sank to the ground, burying my head between my legs.

This is wrong.

_All _of this is wrong!

The troops, who went out of their ways to show me fine hospitality and kindness, and now dwindling in numbers- no matter how good or powerful they are with ancient weaponry, they can never hope to win.

Not against _this _battle.

And Yao.

Dear Wang Yao.

The vision of Yao, with his eager amber eyes and ponytail and never-ending supply of warmth and amiability, made me cringe, as it loomed larger in mind, wailing fervently like a siren.

He cannot hope to win either-

_Boom!_

I was immediately yanked back into my senses.

_That sound…_

_ It was unmistakably the sound of…_

Peering out form the edge of the cliff, I could just make out the flags; flags decorated with a Sun that threatened to overshadow the pure white, hovering over the bamboo grove like ghosts.

"That ugly flag…" I murmured, rising from my crouching position.

As I did my sword, leaning against the bough of the cherry tree, caught my attention.

My fingers closed around the sheath, sliding it away to reveal the blade.

In the end, I decided to slide it off the metal completely, fastening the sheath onto my belt and brandishing the sword in my hand. I could feel the blade basking in the light of the rising sun, thirsting to be used once more.

_I am no longer on their side_, I thought to myself with a mixture of pride and fury, charging down the cliff with speed I never fathomed myself capable of, _I am no longer on anyone's side._

_ Fight for what's right_, I had told Yao before he entered the battle.

I am no hypocrite.

I'll fight for what's right- right now, right this minute.

"If it's a fight they want", I growled, flying over the hills and valleys, "It's a fight they'll get- peace or not."

The battlefield, looming every step closer, was a mess of vermillion and Chinese casualties, deep dents in their bloodstained jackets.

Up ahead, I could see the remainder- only a handful of soldiers, and even then I could see they were faltering fast as one by one the bullets brought them to their knees- was still fighting to stay alive.

I pray that Yao was one of them.

With a final nod at the casualties and another brandish of my sword, I ran to partake in battle to defend _my _side- to defend what I thought was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Of Failure, Wounded Soldiers and What Honda Did**

**Yao**

I have absolutely no idea how long I've been in battle- no, amidst the desperate slashing and clashing and dodging and swerving, I had lost track of that god-knows-how long ago.

All I know is that the Sun had made its descent from behind the broadleaved peaks, and that my energy was seeping away every frantic swipe of my blade.

The sword had returned into the form of an ordinary weapon, clutched in my blistered hands. One by one soldiers dropped to the ground- the more desperate ones hobbling into the cover of the border of trees nearby (_if _they didn't already get shot on the way there).

Any minute now, the next bullet is bound to tear into me.

I won't last long- not here.

And Kiku…

At least he's safe-

"Ah!"

An anguished scream escaped my throat (funny, for I had long ago assumed my parched neck too devoid of moisture to make anymore noise) as a bullet penetrated my hand, leaving a gaping, bloody tear in the skin.

The sword clattered to the ground, drenched in my blood and blending well with the sturdily growing pile of casualties.

Another bullet pierced through my leg, and if it had not been for my boots it would have created another hole in my body.

Not that I cared anymore.

I had dropped onto the ground, weakened by fatigue.

"So… this is what failure feels like", I uttered a chuckle (only it came out in parched bits that sounded more like gasping).

_I'll never see Kiku again…_

_ Boom!_

I closed my eyes, awaiting the end (how familiar this all feels…), awaiting a bullet to penetrate its way into my heart for the final blow.

But it never came.

Opening my eyes slowly, I found myself face-to-face with a boy's anxious (and it really shone- it really shone despite the usual dullness I had so gotten used to) brown eyes, his pale skin as grimy as his smoke-tousled hair.

In his hand was a long narrow blade, and beside his boots was a bullet, neatly split in half.

"… Oh lord, I must be mad and hallucinating", I muttered.

"Fortunately for you, not yet", Kiku breathed, withdrawing his sword before heaving me off the pile of casualties with both arms- _like resurrection_, I thought wryly- and sprinting towards the line of trees.

Laying me against the broad trunk of one of the gigantic plants, Kiku then proceeded to jerk the bullet embedded in my leg- which, despite the boots, still hurts all the same- and tearing the fabric off both trouser legs, quickly wrapped the injury on my hand and leg.

"Don't move those until I come back", he instructed, pointing at my bandaged parts, "Now let me deal with _them_", and with those final words, Kiku brandished his sword into the haze of smoke and gunpowder once more.

"Kiku…" I murmured, not daring to take my eyes off him until I can no longer see his figure in the smoky air.

Craning my head to the side, I noticed that I wasn't the only survivor.

Judging from all the torn beige-coloured cloth bandaged around leg and waist and hand and head alike, Kiku had obviously been occupied with saving the camp the whole time I had been trying to ward off the enemy.

Loitered around me was soldiers- more survivors than I had ever imagine after the severity of the battle I had recently witnessed- some unconscious (including the commander, which I quickly spotted underneath the boughs of a tree) but breathing, others simply resting against trees and the more fortunate ones conversing with the others that were also blessed with the luck of consciousness.

"Hey Yao…"

I swiveled my head the other way and gasped.

Sprawled on the grass with his head resting on his jacket, folded neatly to substitute as a pillow, was what was left of alive and breathing Li Gua Feng, which was a miracle considering the man being disfigured beyond comprehension. His body boasted countless bruises and cuts that made me dizzy (and the ever present fatigue already took the cake) just looking at them, along with a black right eye and a dried river of blood bordering his nostrils, descending down to his lips which were also swollen and bloody.

"Gua Feng!"

Gua Feng managed a small smile.

"What did they _do _to you"- and, after a thought that made more sense, was abruptly changed into- "What did you _do _to them?"

"Ah, I just got a little too carried away", he shrugged, stopping this action when a fresh gash in his shoulder started bleeding again, "So seven of them went and beat me up. Broke and arm and lost a lot of blood, but I'm alive and that's what matters."

"You got a _little _too carried away?"

"What? You know me!" Gua Feng chucked, stopping _that _action when it was apparent his lips didn't need more swelling than it had already experienced.

"And… Kiku helped you, didn't he?" I probed, a small smile playing at my lips.

The same smile graced those swollen lips as Gua Feng nodded, careful not to open the cuts at the side of his neck, "The seven of them- they were going to leave me to bleed to death with the rest of them"- with a slight jerk of the head in the direction of the casualty-decked battlefields-, "If Honda hadn't been there to drag me, the _commander_ over there, and the rest of us sorry lot to safety, I can't imagine where our positions would be right now."

The bullets, the pikes and daggers, all flashed back into memory. Suddenly I had an overwhelming anxiousness to find our savior.

"Kiku! That boy, I _told _him to stay at camp!" I exclaimed, "What if he got hurt, or got shot by-"

"Yao", Gua Feng sighed, stopping me with his one good hand, "Honda will come back, and he knows what he's doing.

"He has already proven that…"


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Of Playing Dead, Guns and Not Quite Caught**

**Kiku**

Keeping my head under the thick blanket of smog, I advanced through the blood-and-corpse-tinged fields. All the while my brain was formulating a plan. In an all-out battle, the Japanese would clearly be the victors, what with modern weaponry and the like.

But if the battle was to be done under cover…

It was all very simple…

"Kiku?"

I glanced down at my boots to find Lou, laying flat on the ground, his face contorted into a look of utmost fear that even his smashed glasses and dirt-streaked face couldn't conceal.

"Lou! Are you hurt?" I whispered, crouching to face the other.

Lou thought about this for a while before shaking his head, "Not exactly- I just thought if I played dead and made no noise, they'll leave.

"A good choice", I nodded (_unless they decide to scour the casualties for prisoners or decide to chop off a few heads for good measure, _I thought grimly- but now is no time for exchanging gory stories), "Stay here and don't move. I'll come back and let you know if the coast is clear.

"Oh! And if you can manage, cover your ears."

"Huh? Why? Wha-What's going to happen?" Lou wanted to know before gasping, "Kiku! You're not going to try and wipe them _all _out by yourself, are you?"

"Of course not! No- I have something else in mind. Just trust me, alright?" I tried to remain confident.

Lou fixed me an odd look, but complied, sticking his index fingers in his ears.

I stalked off into the gauze of gunpowder, occasionally daring a peep above the smog at the other side (thankfully the soldiers were occupied with discussing plans for what would become of the military camp- and I thought they were supposed to be _much _more advanced than this). Crossing the bridge on my hands and knees, I slinked back into the shadows, for the blanket of smoke on the other side wasn't as thick as that where the crestfallen Chinese soldiers were resting, and pressed myself against a boulder jutting from the cliff.

Carefully I peered out of my hiding place.

Sure enough, a handful of Japanese soldiers were descending from the ledge of bamboo to scan the premises for any survivors (and I pray that my initial fears didn't come true, and Lou's head wouldn't end up in their savage hands). But they left an even _smaller _handful of men, laying in ambush behind the occasional brambles that grew on the ledge.

There was my target- just a few steps ahead.

Steeling my nerve, I slinked out from behind the rock, making my stealthy descend to the top of the ledge, passing from behind one boulder to another, closer and closer.

The 'target'- a black-clothed man in his late 50's, was crouching beneath the thicket, his gun loosely clutched in his left hand.

If I do this quick enough, I won't be caught.

"I'm sorry for doing this", I breathed, readying my sword for the fatal blow, "That's enough massacre and war for you."

_Stab!_

The blade ran clear through his throat.

Withdrawing my sword, the man fell noiselessly to the thicket underneath, his wide-eyed face still contorted in a look of late surprise and agony.

I held my blade to the light and had to stifle a groan. Half of the metal was slathered in the man's life essence, the sickening scarlet dripping down to the hilt where it stained my gloves.

Wiping the metal against the undergrowth several times until I was certain the blood was gone- no, I didn't dare to steal a second glace- I proceeded to bend down and pry the weapon from the soldier's immobile fingers.

Immediately my face fell.

Strange to say, I begun to wish I _had _learned how to use a gun when I still had the chance and time to do so. Even if I won't be very good at it, I'd still know the basics.

The gun was slender in form and made of fine wood, but was still too thick and heavy for me to wield properly in my hand. Underneath the barrel, the trigger peeked ominously, as if daring me to try.

The initial brilliance of my plan disintegrated to nothing- suddenly this doesn't seem to be a good idea after all.

"Suppose it ran out of bullets. Suppose I only have one shot. Suppose I got this shot wrong and killed a survivor or…"-gulp-"or myself."

But these soldiers weren't about to go home just yet. No- if I didn't at least try, once they had found Lou and the other surviving ones in the pile of casualties and _killed _them, which would leave infiltrating the camp- they would take _everything _away, burn _everything _down to the ground.

They would find the survivors I hid in the trees and burn _them _down too.

They would find Yao.

And burn _him _down.

Or worse.

Taking a deep breath, I heaved the gun and placed it onto my shoulder. Pressing the barrel into my neck with one hand, I staggered under the weight of the weapon off my knees and into crouching position.

My fingers fiddled with the trigger nervously, before gaining a grip.

_Suppose you only have one shot…_

I aimed the nozzle at the nearest group of soldiers.

_One shot…_

Before I could change my mind, I forced my fingers to press down and

_BOOM!_

Gunpowder burst before my eyes, clouding my face and clogging my throat with unpleasant smoke that seared as the gun released a little metallic bullet.

I was thrown back into the smoke and onto the ground as the force of the gun- which dropped itself back onto it's fallen owner's chest- overcame me.

The bullet didn't shoot a Chinese survivor.

The bullet didn't shoot a Japanese soldier either.

It missed and swerved into a tree, sending a burst of twigs and leaves to scatter amidst the newly created chaos.

I could hear cries of surprise as the soldiers stirred, grabbing for their weapons in the smog.

"Who was that?"

"A survivor! A survivor!"

"He has a gun!"

I forced myself off the ground and, staggering to my feet, heaved the gun onto my shoulders again and fired.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

… Until the gun could regurgitate no more bullets, nor veils of smoke to conceal me.

I had three chances.

And my plan had succeeded in one.

Tossing the gun away, I dropped over the ledge and crossed the bridge, taking to the trees as fast as I can.

"Find him! Find the survivor!"

"Fumio's dead!"

"He shot himself?"

"What survivors? They're _all _dead!"

"Let's go back, there's nothing else to do!"

As I fled back to safety, I couldn't help feeling pleased with myself as one by one, the soldiers retreated into the grove, hauling their ugly flags and distasteful weapons with them.

However, what I heard next froze the blood in my veins.

It was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo louder than the din of the fleeing soldiers and clanking of machinery.

"I'm positive I saw Honda Kiku just now!"

… That's my name, isn't it?

* * *

**Short, short chapters.**

**I thought I'd type the three in together before posting them, since they're just too... short!**

**The next chapter will be an interlude- where we go back to the island of Japan to see how Kiku's dad is faring with his general business.**

**And after ****_thaaaat_****... :D**

**Warm regards to all my warm readers out there!**

**-Plumeria-hi**


	17. -Interlude-

**Interlude**

**Of What Kiku Forgot**

When Honda Akihito was summoned to the palace again, he already had the sinking feeling that something had gone dreadfully wrong.

He had waited anxiously for his son to return back to his land, return bringing a new air of honour and importance to replace that… _Old _one.

So when, a month of waiting and pondering later, when there was absolutely no news about the return (and general Honda once _did _try and ask the officials if there was any news- very uncharacteristic of him, and though he meant to hide it well, his anxiousness to see his son once more had already shone through) and he had, instead, an ominous-looking letter from the prime minister's office awaiting him when he got home one day, the general had no idea what to think of his son anymore.

"Oh Keiko, our son has done it now", he grunted before stepping into the meeting chamber.

As a 'born' general, Honda Akihito was a reserved and determined man by nature, and it was a very rare occasion for him to be perturbed by anything- after all, his status granted him experiences that would make all the previously gruesome and horrible ones meager in comparison.

But then again, it wasn't every day that his son, in addition to disappearing yet _again _(_and I thought Kiku had grown out of that phase _years _ago_, the general thought with much chagrin in his heart), he had disappeared in a time when his country- and _himself_, the general realized- needed him most.

To him, the pairs of eyes that watched him descend to the middle aisle seemed to be either filled with grave disappointment, or taunting him and his son.

Wordlessly he avoided them all and took his seat.

"All members gathered in this room arise", boomed the prime minister.

The general couldn't find the heart to sing such a proud, patriotic song when he was so burdened.

_Kiku went against everything the national anthem said_, the general thought.

The song seemed to be mocking him now. He was only too glad to be sitting down once more.

"Today, out meeting will talk about the spies we have departed a month ago to gather information on the enemy", (the general felt as if he had shrunk in his seat, under all those disappointed and taunting stares), "representative Kita, I grant you the permission to speak."

Said man stood up in his seat, revealed a document and began reading aloud.

"So far we have dispatched ten young men, each to their respective military camps in enemy territory. Each was due to return in one month's time. So far _nineteen_ have been brought back safely to us. The missing spy…" the man gave general Honda and apologetic look.

Not that the general noticed- he had all the more critical ones to avoid, his head bowed down.

"Carry on", urged the prime minister.

Representative Kita gulped before proceeding to read the rest of the document aloud, "The… The missing spy was the first to be dispatched.

"Honda Kiku."

General Honda had to clench his teeth as the meeting room erupted into murmurs and sniggers.

"Silence!" Demanded the prime minister, "has there"-turning back to the representative-"been any news on the whereabouts of the boy?"

No longer _the spy_, but simply _the boy_.

Well, it was better than what Kiku's preschool classmates used to call him.

But still…

"We have received no news of his whereabouts. We have assumed his to be captured by the enemy-"

"-Or not."

The meeting room swiveled in their seats to face one of the lieutenants, a stern-faced man, rising from his seat, "prime minister, if you would grant me permission to speak, I would like to call on one of my underlings to bear witness as to what he saw during the attempts to infiltrate one of the military camps in the Guangdong province.

"The camp, which _the spy _Honda Kiku was assigned to."

"Very well then", the prime minister relented and- like many before him (including _the spy_'s father)- squinted his eyes curiously at what the lieutenant has to say.

The lieutenant bowed slightly before turning to his right-hand side, "I call on Tsukoda Sato to bear witness."

A soldier stood up and gave a small bow.

"What news do you have for us, Sato?" urged the prime minister.

"As you are all aware of, my fellow soldiers and I had recently undertaken a military expedition to the Guangdong province, on the task of infiltrating a military camp. Unfortunately, due to an unexpected turn of events, the circumstances forced us to flee.

"However, before we left the scene, several of my comrades and I caught sight of _the spy_ himself, fleeing into the nearby forest.

General Honda felt his heart fluttering in his chest- another uncharacteristic action for him, but then again, he has never been told, in his moment of weakness, that his son was still alive (and better still, had not decided to betray his side and join forces with the army. That can't happen _now_, can it?). The general couldn't help hoping… Just hoping that…

"So, what are you implying, lieutenant?" Inquired the prime minister- although the general was certain that he- and everyone else in the room- shared the same thought.

"That _the spy_ is fine and safe, but that he has yet to find a way to steal out of the camp", finished the lieutenant, voicing the thoughts perfectly.

The prime minister seemed to consider this before adding to the soldier Tsukoda; "and you are _certain_ that it was truly Honda Kiku whom you saw?"

"I am most certain it was him", nodded the soldier.

"I see", nodded the prime minister, "even so, we cannot afford to make brash decisions. For all we know, the boy could no longer be working for us anymore-"

"No!"

General Honda found himself standing from his seat.

It was obvious that the man was just on the verge of losing his temper, his brown eyes, which resembles his son's in dullness, taking on a sheen of steel and his fists clenched. But the general stopped himself- he knew better than to fly into a rage (that's enough uncharacteristic actions for today), and instead strived to gain control of his voice as he quickly added, "forgive me, but will the prime minister grant me permission to speak?"

"Permission granted", the prime minister relented.

"Prime minister, do you not remember that my son has made a pledge before you and I, before all the men gathered in his room today? I can assure you that he is a man of his word- my _son_, Honda Kiku, will keep that pledge."

The prime minister raised his eyebrows "Very well spoken general Honda"- and turning to the advisors- "and what course of actions do you men propose we take towards this issue?"

"The men and I have thought this over", the head representative spoke, rising to his feet, "and we have decided that the best course of action to take would be to rob _the spy _back- by force, if necessary. Whether the boy had joined forces with the enemy or not (with a swift glance to the general's direction- not that he noticed, for he had both fingers crossed that things will turn for the best by the end of that day), it will be dangerous to let him be. He may spread confidential information to the enemy- even if he still remains loyal to us, he is still in danger of being held captive as a prisoner. That"- another glance in the general's direction- "will definitely put us in a vulnerable position."

"And how do you men suppose we rub _the spy _back?" urged the prime minister.

"With an army. An assault", answered the head representative, "in addition to retrieving the boy, we will also wipe out another enemy branch in the process."

"I will lead the army", general Honda offered.

"Let him", the head representative, who knew very well the extent of a father's love for his son, agreed.

The prime minister glanced before the heads gathered in the meeting room, clearing his throat before making a final decision.

"Then it has been decided", declared the prime minister, before turning gravely to the general, "But I certainly hope you know what you are doing, general Honda. Your honour- and your army and son's lives- are at stake."

* * *

**Honestly, I do ****_not _****know how to describe the going about's of official political meetings and the likes- but this chapter gave me a break from all the POV's I had to do.**

**The next chapter IIIIISSSSS- nichu nichu NICHU!**

**Oh, and the story will begin to focus more on 'your sun, my stars' :D**

**With promises that things will turn for the best (for a while)**

**-Plumeria hi**


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

**Of the Sun, Stars and Feelings**

**Yao**

That morning, I practically flew down the overgrown path to our cliff, my heart soaring until I felt ready to burst with joy.

Brushing the final clumps of foliage away, as expected, Kiku had arrived first to watch the first rays of sunlight.

He caught sight of me and beamed.

"Good morning Yao", he greeted, before his face fell, "you didn't run all the way here with a leg like _that_, right?"

"Well, um, actually…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Oh, but it's healing!"

Kiku shook his head, but chuckled all the same "that's good to hear- and your hand?"

"Getting better", I assured, leaning against the tree beside him, "Do you know that you're a hero now? If only I could tell the commander- I'm sure he's _love _to meet you then."

"No, he wouldn't", Kiku shook his head sadly (and I knew there was truth in that, but still…), "But thank you for the compliment all the same."

"Well, _I'd _want to if I were him."

"But you're _not_, and that's the big difference in that."

"And… and you _are _a hero", I said, catching his eye, "especially to me."

Rubbing an arm nervously, I could see Kiku blush scarlet as a small smile graced his lips.

"Ah! Um… Uh, thank you very much and… So! I wanted to show you something!" Kiku blurted, abruptly changing the subject; but I was grateful for this, for my cheeks were starting to grow a little red as well.

"Oh! What do you want to show me?" I inquired.

"I had this idea for a flag, and I've just finished it this morning", Kiku answered.

"A flag?"  
Kiku nodded, reaching behind the cherry tree and revealing a piece of fabric.

It had a red circle painted in the middle, as well as gauze of yellow stars at the left-hand corner. The original white of the fabric had been dusted with a blush of red.

"This looks like…" I breathed.

Kiku smiled and pointed to the sky.

Wide grins on our faces, we took in the beautiful sight above us.

The morning light painted the sky in the gentlest shades of pastel blue, with light dustings of cobalt here and there- and in these patches of night the remains of last night's stars waved their regards to the upcoming day, the stronger ones to remain twinkling until the mid-afternoon sky erased the final splotches of night. From beyond the many sloping valleys, the crimson sun was just beginning to awaken, surrounded by a haze of rosy clouds.

"Our flag", Kiku beamed, "a flag that resembles that of summer dawn."

"It's… It's beautiful!" I gasped, "… Do you know what, Kiku?"

"Hm?"

"This flag… It reminds me of us", I said, taking his hand in mine and guiding him to the edge of the cliff, where we sat down amongst the moist long grass that grew in clumps out of the ground.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. See?" I pointed to the sun, "That is you… You are the sun. You give me something to look forward to everyday. You make things clear…"

"… And you are the stars", Kiku continued, "who shelter me when circumstances are dark. Whom I feel safe with, knowing that I will never be alone and cold at night."

"And together we make a flag! Your sun-"

"And your stars", Kiku finished.

"Precisely", I grinned.

A stray blossom wafted before us, twirling in an array of petals in the morning breeze before landing softly on the ground between us, where our hands brushed against each other's.

Kiku looked up at me, but did not run away or withdraw his hand.

This is my chance.

This is it.

"Kiku… There's something I need to tell you", I began, not daring to look away from his hazel gaze, his hair stirring softly as he stared into my own expectantly.

"Something you need to tell me?" he repeated.

The blossom nudged my hand before rolling away.

I reached out to grasp Kiku's waist, feeling its slimness as I drew his body closer to mine.

"Yes", I nodded, the other giving a brief glance at the hand on his waist, "it's… it's a confession. My feelings… I've kept them locked up ever since that first morning. But now- I just can't keep it in anymore Kiku, because I'm certain that- I-I'm _very _certain t-that-"

"These feelings for me are true… They're true aren't they, and you want to confess them to me now?" Kiku beamed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You… _Know_ about these feelings?"

"Perhaps", he shrugged, "but if they are what I think they are, then… I'd like to make a confession too. I share your feelings and… Well, I'm also certain- _very_ certain- that these feelings are true too."

"R-Really!" I grinned, pressing our bodies together, feeling his heart beating against my chest.

"How can I answer that when I don't even know _your _feelings yet, and you've already guessed mine?" Kiku smirked.

"… Oh! Then- well- these are my feelings."

Steadying my breathing, I forced myself to stare into his eyes.

"I… love… I, I mean, I _like_- well, no, I actually love but, um, I-I-"

It wasn't smooth.

But it was enough.

For one minute I was stumbling over my words in an attempt to steady my breathing _and _get everything out in a single coherent sentence.

The next minute…

I could feel soft lips against mine.

It was only a second.

But it was enough to leave me gaping, a frenzy of emotions overfilling my heart, making me feel lightheaded.

Kiku wrapped his arms around my neck, chuckling, before crooning something in his native language.

"What… What did you say?" I choked, finally regaining control over my tongue.

"I said I love you! I love you Yao!" Kiku laughed.

Perhaps it was the joy of a great burden being released with the summer breeze.

Or perhaps it was that fetching, contagious laugh that sounded like the tinkling of bells.

Either way, I found myself laughing along, returning the embrace with an overflowed heart before cupping Kiku's chin in my hand.

"I love you."

I pecked his forehead.

"I love you…"

Two more kisses on the cheek.

"_I love you!_"

Sinking deep into his lips.

It was bliss.

It was love.

It was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

* * *

**Funnest... Chapter... EVER! :D**

**... First time I've written anything like this so I didn't want to make anything 'extreme' (if you get my drift)- just something simple, gentle, sweet and isn't beyond Yao and Kiku as a character. How did it go? How did it go? :D **

**still feeling tingly...**

**-Plumeria-hi**


	19. Chapter 18

**18**

**Of Another Dream, the Reflection and Tears**

**Kiku**

Perhaps, by some strange circumstances, the frog I had met all those days ago had been correct.

Or perhaps, by even stranger circumstances, I knew this was fated to be.

We were only too disappointed that our magical morning had to end so soon.

The kiss had lingered on my lips the whole day spent dreaming on the cliff- the feeling of sweet lips that melted into mine, so warm and gentle yet filled with so many strong emotions I never thought existed before.

It was bliss.

It was love.

It was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

We could hardly keep our swords steady that evening. Thus we gave up blades altogether and spent the night sharing things we were much too afraid to say oh so long ago, stealing another peck on the lips every now and then.

By the time we poured into the tent, the other soldiers were already fast asleep in their hammocks.

"How long have we been out?" I chuckled, climbing into my hammock.

"_Not _long enough", Yao grinned playfully, unbuttoning his jacket.

"… Yao?" I began, sitting up on the hammock again.

"Yes?" he turned to me, entwining my hand in his.

"… Thank you for giving me the chance to confess today and… Thank you for confessing as well", I smiled, "I'm glad we did."

"I'm glad we did as well, my sanity was on the line!" he laughed, brushing my hair aside and planting another kiss on my lips before going back to his own hammock, "Now get some rest. Goodnight Kiku."

"Goodnight Yao", I smiled, before sleep whisked me away.

* * *

I awoke to find myself sitting on the banks of the river.

Glancing upwards, I found that it was well past dawn, as the sun has fully revealed itself from the valleys and hills beyond.

But just as I was about to assume that I had slept-walk (I don't recall doing _that _very often, but that was the only logic that seemed to make sense at the moment) and hitch back to camp, the river behind me roared to life, the water tossing and turning violently, splattering its contents in all directions.

Faster… Faster, the whirling commenced until…

The water that was once so pure darkened to a red hue.

Above me, the sky literally splintered with the chorus of cracking glass, the azure peeling away to reveal a scarlet sky, the grass withering into black stalks that erupted with ghastly skeletal creatures.

_I remember this…_

"Welcome back Kiku!"

I swiveled around to face my reflection's taunting crimson eyes.

"Oh… _This _dream again", I muttered.

"I was wondering when you would catch on", the reflection jeered, hopping off of his perch on a boulder, "Now let's play another game- _notice anything different?_"

"Well… the sky seems to be redder."

"Yes, that's just _obvious_ isn't it?" the reflection cried sarcastically, "But what's so different about the objects _on _the sky?"

We both looked up and- _why didn't I notice it before?_

Whilst the rest of the sky, clouds and all, had their splintered pieces fall to the Earth, the vermillion sky remained hung on its new red perch, one side shattered like a broken mirror, limping across the sky.

"What happened to _that_?" I gasped, pointing at the sinister-looking sun, "a-and… Why are you out _here_? Aren't you supposed to be in _there_?" I pointed at the wild torrents, lapping against the banks like hungry tongues.

"Joy to the Earth- you've _finally_ noticed!" the reflection rolled his eyes, "one question at a time, if you please."

"Oh… Well, why don't you tell me why the sun looks splintery then?" I ventured.

"What _sun_? That is not the _sun_, that is _you!_" the reflection pointed out.

"I-I don't think I understand…"

"Then let me try and explain it to you this way- does _this_ sound familiar"- and in a whiny voice- "'_you give me something to look forward to everyday. You make things clear-'_"

"Yao!" I gasped, "is he here? Where is he?"

"_No_, your sweet little boyfriend isn't here- but _you _are, and that sun, that sun is _you_. It represents your sanity, which is _chipping_ and _chipping _away whether you realize it or not", I felt like cringing every 'chipping' the reflection uttered, "Now, let me get this straight- if _you _are the Sun, then that means Yao is…"

"The stars", I answered.

"Clever boy", the reflection sneered, "Now… Take a look at the stars."

I looked up once more, scanning the red for any twinkling- be them still shining or dull and twisted like the rest of this strange world, but…

"I can't. There are no stars in the sky."

"Precisely", pointed the reflection, "there are no 'stars' in the sky. The sun- _you_- is left to rot his humanity away because there are no stars- _Yao_- in the sky, meaning that he is…"

Piecing the puzzle together, the realization of what my reflection was telling me dawned in like an unpleasant shadow.

"No… No! Nonononono!" I wailed, shaking my head vigorously, "this-this is just a dream! This is _all _a dream! _You're _not real! None of _this _is real!"

"Oh my, what a pathetically stubborn little thing", the reflection clicked his tongue, "So with that done and tossed aside- _for now_… Would you like to know why I am out of the river now?"

"… Why?" I whimpered, lowering my hands from my head.

I felt like it would explode any minute now from all the horrible information I was forced to digest.

"Because", said the reflection, apparently pleased with the reaction it got, "I am growing stronger- because I am growing more and more real everyday, ever minute, every _second_.

"And it won't stop here. I will keep growing real until, eventually, we will become one. You and I will merge into one being. Then _you _will be just as strong as I am. You will be _invincible_, and _indestructible _and _infallible _force of _power_! You will be undeterred by petty moral tings, like peace and love-"

"No! I will _never _merge with you!"

_Crack!_

Above me, the crack on the sun widened. My reflection fixed me with a triumphant sneer.

"I invite you to try it again", the reflection challenged.

I glared at him in response.

"Then 'till we meet again, until that sun smashes itself into a thousand pieces"; the reflection cackled before leaning in to whisper into my ear, "It's much, _much _closer than you can possibly imagine."

Just before I was snapped back into the real world, my reflection morphed itself into a man, holding his severed arm in his remaining hand, the amputated shoulder blade gushing blood down his tattered uniform.

"You did this to me! This was how it all started!" the man wailed in a voice that seemed to bounce off a thousand graves.

I awoke drenched in sweat. Immediately my eyes darted to Yao, one arm dangling from the side of the hammock, and I felt my breathing return back to normal.

I took the hand in mine and held it to my chest, feeling hot tears simmer down the side of my face.

"Please don't leave me Yao. Don't ever leave me; don't ever leave your sun, okay? ..."

* * *

Yao.

His amber eyes filled to the brim with happiness.

He was chattering away as we walked towards the training grounds, one arm wrapped around my shoulder, the other making frantic gestures in midair.

But I could hardly make out any of the words being spoken to me. I could hardly feel the warmth on my shoulders-

"-Kiku?"

"Oh! Wh-what is it Yao?"

"Yao fixed me a worried glance, "Are you alright Kiku? You seem so awfully quiet today… Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I-I'm too quiet? Wha- yes… Yes, I'm okay", I breathed.

Yao continued to stare at me.

"Alright then", he shrugged, passing me a sword, "but please let me know if you-"  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence.

Instead of taking a stance, I swiveled round to face a dummy.

The straw doll had morphed itself into the figure of Honda Kiku in black uniform and crimson eyes.

_You and I will merge into one being_, the mirage seemed to mock me.

"No!"

I no longer had control of my body as my hand frantically hacked at the mirage- it remained intact, but I had to try.

_You will be just as strong as I am…_

_ Invincible…_

_ An indestructible and infallible force…_

"No! No! No!"

_Undeterred by petty mortal things…_

_ Like love…_

_ Undeterred by love…_

_ There are no 'stars in the sky…_

_There are no stars- Yao- in the sky, meaning that he is…_

Alone.

"No! No! Never! Nonononononono…"

"-Kiku!"

The blade was pried from my hand, falling to the ground amidst the cleaving of straw from the wrecked dummy as arms wrapped around me.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Kiku-"

"No! No!"

"Kiku!"

"Nonononono! Let me go! Let me-"

"_KIKU!_"

My eyes snapped open. There was Yao. There was my star.

"Kiku…" he panted, hugging me tighter.

I let myself crumple onto his chest, let the tears flow freely, let myself sob the pain away.

"Kiku", he whispered softly (so gentle, so kind…), lifting me in his arms (so warm…), "let's go back."

* * *

**Warm warm warm...**

**_Come on _****plumeria hi, you give them something fluffy before and then begin pelting them with all the scary's as soon as the next chapter begins!**

**- but I have to, or my readers will get bored :D**

**Kiku's cracking... Cracking like an egg...**

**Enjoy a semi-sane Kiku while you still can... **

**-Plumeria hi**


	20. Chapter 19

**19**

**Of Promises, Something Bad and the Right Thing to Do**

**Yao**

Ever since that night- the night when Kiku flew into a rage and very nearly diced his own arm off, he was never the same person again.

He could still walk, and talk, and carried about on his daily business as usual.

He was _there _all right.

But at the same time… _Not_.

It was like the soul got sucked out of him.

Worse still, no amount of hugging or kissing could bring him back- and believe me, I have been trying for a while now, and all I could manage was a small smile- and even _that _didn't look very sincere.

Kiku became a hollow shell.

It broke my heart.

Thus, one morning, I decided to pry the case open at the seams.

"Kiku? May I ask you something?" I ventured one morning, as we sat underneath the cherry tree.

"Ask me anything", Kiku said (_said_, not _smiled _or _grinned _or any other named emotions that indicated a _soul_- just deadpanned _said_), turning away from the sunrise to face me.

"Kiku… About that night…"

"Which one?"

"Where you… You were-"

"Oh, _that _night", Kiku recalled, still deadpan, "what about it?"

"Kiku", I began, taking hold of his hand, "What _happened _to you? _Please _so tell me. I love you; y-you know that, don't you?"

"I do."

Straight-laced-no-smile-faced _deadpanned_! I felt like tearing my hair out at that very second.

But I didn't, and, with a deep intake of breath, proceeded with the speech I had carefully thought up the other night as I tossed and turned in my hammock.

"Look Kiku- it's tearing me apart to see you like this! I desperately want to help you, but I _need _to know what happened first! Please tell me", I begged.

Kiku glanced back towards the horizon once more.

The next time he turned back, his eyes were _glistening_ with _tears_, he was _frowning_, and his shoulders were _heaving_!

I had wanted to revive his soul, but not to see him _cry_!

"Kiku…" I gasped, tightening my grip on the hand.

"What-What happened you do not need to know", he shook his head, releasing the tears from their corners, "But… But, if it's not too much, can you promise me one thing, Yao? Just to set my heart at ease…"

"Yes Kiku, anything! _Anything _at all!" I cried, drawing him into an embrace.

"… Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone", he whimpered, "Promise me you'll never leave me alone."

"Oh Kiku, I wouldn't _dream _of doing such a thing!" I squeezed him, as if never wanting to let him go again, "I promise Kiku, I promise!"

I don't know _why_ that promise came up; I don't know _why _Kiku was sobbing hysterically into my shoulder.

But I knew I needed to do everything I can to help him.

"… I promise Kiku. I promise I'll never leave you alone."

"Yao!"

When I trudged back to camp, Xiao Ming, Lou and Gua Feng were seated at a bench by the overgrown path, all three squirming anxiously (but it was Gua Feng whom, despite a bandaged leg, an arm in a cast and bruises-scabs-bruises _everywhere_, sprang off his seat and nearly knocked me over.)

"What's all the excitement for? Did something happen?" I wanted to know, regaining my balance from Gua Feng's half-shove.

"How is Kiku?" Gua Feng shoved the question away.

"Oh… He is safe and fine"; I smiled.

Satisfied with this answer, Gua Feng nodded and sat back down.

Since the events of the recent battle, Gua Feng appeared all the more cheery (if _that _were possible), and became softer towards Kiku.

"Yao! Commander wants to see you in his tent as soon as possible!" Xiao Ming answered.

"He sounded like it would be good news, so you have nothing to worry about", Lou assured.

"Oh!"

When was the last time I had thought about the commander? Surprising him desiring audience with _me_.

"Sure, I'll go now then", I shrugged.

With a final wave of goodbye, I dashed towards the commander's tent, anxious to find out what news was in store for me.

"Excuse me, sir", I called into the tend, "Xiao Ming said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah! Yes I did", replied the commander, "enter and take a seat on the bench."

Obliging, I slid the tent flap to the side and took a seat in that worn wooden bench by the corner, with its wobbly legs. The commander turned away from a file he was studying and beamed in my direction (when was the last time _that _happened! Perhaps it was still the mild concussion or… But if this was good news, he naturally _should _be smiling, right? Which brings me to the question of how well this news would turn out…)

"Yao, I have information for you that I am certain you will find most pleasant!" began the commander.

"What information, sir?"

"I have just recently acquired a letter. Would you like to know from whom it was sent from?"

When I gave him a blank stare, he continued.

"Why, it is from the camp which you were to be sent to a month ago- delayed due to the assault, remember?" answered the commander, "they have granted you verification to partake in their camp. You will be able to depart in seven days time."

I will be able to be promoted in seven days time?

Why, that is…

… Bad news.

_That is bad news!_

"S-s-seven days time?" I stuttered, the bench lurching forward dangerously as I became more fidgety.

"No more and no less", commander nodded, "so, what do you think of that my boy?"

What do I _think_?

_What do I THINK_!

I think this is _bad!_

Even a fool is aware of the large gap between 'seven days time' and 'forever'.

_Promise me you'll never leave me alone_, Kiku had wept.

And what did _I _do?

I _promised_!

Not once.

Not even twice!

But _thrice_!

A month ago, I would consider this the right thing to do; I would consider moving on the right thing to do.

But a month ago, I didn't have a promise to keep.

A month ago, I didn't have Kiku in my life; I didn't have a lover.

_Whom I _refuse_ to leave behind!_

"-What is the matter Yao? Aren't you happy?"

"Oh! Well, yes, in a way…" I twiddled my thumbs nervously, "but, um, commander? Is it possible for me to, perhaps, stay _here_? In this camp I mean. Like- not go to the other camp at all?" I stammered.

The colonel squinted at me quizzically, straightening his cap, "I don't know _what _has gotten into you Yao, but that is just nonsense!" he chuckled, waving me away.

I wanted to tell him all _this _was nonsense as I trudged outside.

Lou was pacing at the side of the tent, and caught my shoulder as I skulked past.

He must have overheard the conversation, or somehow managed to guess the content himself from my sour face (Lou was rather good at those things), for he had shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers, biting his lower lip anxiously.

"So… When are you planning on telling him?" he murmured.

"I… Don't know. I don't know", I sighed.

I honestly don't.

That night, I had moved my trunk beside Kiku's hammock and was peering into it; peering at his once again peaceful face. Exhaling, I caressed his raven hair fondly, feeling its smoothness between my fingers.

"Just _how _am I supposed to tell you?" I whispered, "My Kiku would be devastated."

I planted another kiss on his lips.

Going away.

Was definitely _not _the right thing to do.

* * *

**Now Yao has ****_his _****share of problems too, yay!**

**Waiiit- not********yay! Not yay!**

***press button***

**Oops, I can't take it baaack~ :3**

**-Okay, time to get serious now.**

**So... Yao has to deal with saying goodbye. Kiku has to keep his sanity in check. Let us not forget the war that's closing in on them!**

**In a world of war and hatred... Can love survive? :)**

**We'll soon see.**

**-Plumeria hi**


	21. Chapter 20

**Truth to be told, even though chapter 18 brought me new writing experiences, chapter 20 was the chapter I enjoyed writing the most- it was calm, sweet and... STARLIGHT!  
So get comfy, snuggle up in your favorite blanket and read :)**

* * *

**20**

**Of Breaking a Promise, Stars and a Wish**

**Kiku**

Dawn came much too early today.

I sank back into my hammock, feeling calmer than I had in days, when I felt something brush against my spine.

I turned around and couldn't help chuckling to myself.

Yao was slumped over his trunk beside my hammock, his head resting in the crook of one arm, the other hand resting on my back. He was muttering and caressing in his sleep.

"You really meant it when you said you wouldn't leave me"; I smiled, lifting him off the trunk and back into his own hammock.

Yao had made a promise.

He promised to never leave me, and I know he'll want to keep that promise.

But now…

I couldn't help feeling selfish.

As much as I wanted to deny it, Yao had a whole life ahead of him.

He is still a soldier, and what is raising a soldier for if not to make him stronger?

He had a future awaiting him. He would grow up, serve his country in an army who would definitely close their doors on a Japanese boy, lover or not.

Wang Yao had a life ahead of him. A life, which would most certainly not include me.

Even if growing up to be a soldier will not be so, I knew we'd never be able to stay together.

Men were not made to be a lover of other men.

There was just no place for me in this world. There was just no place for me in _his _world.

"Someday… I will have to let him go", I thought aloud, twigs and brambles that piled the overgrown path crunching underfoot.

With a sigh, I leaned against the cherry tree.

Above me, the morning sun boasted its red amongst the star-speckled blush of summer dawn.

Someday those stars will not be visible anymore.

It cannot be summer forever, can't it?

Someday, it will be too late for the sun to catch up, and by then the stars would blink their hasty goodbyes and disappear.

He promised he would never leave me alone. But I realized, with painful feelings gnawing at my chest, that there will come a time when he will be forced to break it.

The Sun would always belong to the day. The stars would always belong to the night.

"We can never be together…"

I looked down at our flag, clutched in my hands. Even there, the yellow stars were beginning to fade away.

I held it to my chest and cried.

Already it felt like my heart had shattered a piece of itself.

* * *

Feeling the cliff unbearable, where a million and one things had happened between Yao and I; where beautiful memories peered out of every nook and cranny, I had returned to the tent.

It felt good to be alone in the gloomy sunset that filtered through the little holes created by the tent's age, and the desperate little creatures that had come and gone in it.

It felt good to be away from the hearty laughter of the feasting soldiers, with only the summer breeze to rock my hammock.

"Honda?"

I sat up just in time to glimpse the tent flap carefully being pushed aside, a tall, robust figure in a cast peering in cautiously.

"Oh… Good evening, Gua Feng", I managed a small smile.

"Good evening", Gua Feng returned, "I was wondering where you were when Yao didn't run off the table in a hurry."

"Yao?"

Yao.

I haven't seen him since this morning, when I discovered he had fallen asleep over my hammock.

"Yup! It's out of the ordinary when you two aren't together", Gua Feng grinned, "the man's been searching for you all day!"

"R-really?"

A part of me felt guilty that I had disappeared without a word.

Another part- the stronger, whinier part that constantly yelled in my ear and tugged at my chest, didn't feel like seeing him- especially not now.

"Hey, Honda", Gua Feng started, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Oh! Y-yes, Gua Feng?"

"Is… Did something bad happen between the two of you? You and Yao, I mean", he ventured, scratching the back of his head with his good hand.

"Oh, What? No- no, nothing happened", I assured.

"Good", Gua Feng nodded, "Make sure nothing happens to that special bond of yours, alright?"

"Special bond- You- you know!" I gasped.

"It was pretty obvious after a while really. However, Xiao Ming and I didn't catch on as fast. I can't help feeling that our little Lou was the first to piece together the picture", Gua Feng admitted.

"However! That's not important. What's important is that you keep that relationship with Yao steady. Make it last Honda, make as many happy memories as you can", he said.

"I… I'll try", I started.

"I _know _you can! You're not _that _type of person", Gua Feng patted me on the back before, with a final nod, starting out the tent once more, "Oh! Incase you want to know, Yao is at that old cliff if you need him."

I stared at where Gua Feng had stood by the entrance to the tent, watching the tent flaps wavering in the wind; like hands that beckoned me to come closer.

My legs seemed to suddenly possess a mind of it's own.

It got off the hammock, placing itself firmly into my boots.

Out of the tent I went, my legs carrying me into the overgrown path, twigs crunching underneath and flora rustling overhead.

Only when I had reached the end of the path did I obtain my legs back.

I now had the choice to turn back, or go forward.

_You're not _that _type of person…_

Gua Feng had a point.

So this time, I decided to take a step forward.

Out of the path and onto the cliff-

-And had the very breath stolen from my throat.

I had been on the cliff countless on times in morning light, but this was much, _much _different.

The cliff seemed to take on a mystical, alluring atmosphere in the dark blanket of the night sky. The tall grass and wildflowers glowed in the pitch-black, glistening with dew. The cherry trees waved their magnificent boughs in a mysterious summer dance, scattering its remaining blossoms to make room for new green shoots. In the distance, the forests and groves slept under the glow of the crescent moon, as the river continued it's descend to the ocean beyond.

Where once everything was bursting with zeal, awakening under the light of the blazing sun, the world was slumbering once more.

To complete the picture, standing beside the cherry tree perched on the edge of the cliff was Yao.

He turned around and gave me a smile that spread warmth to the very core of my being, his amber eyes set ablaze by the lantern clutched in his hand.

"Good evening Kiku. Welcome to _my _domain", he said, beckoning me closer.

I stepped cautiously, torn between making a dash for the trees or not, before sitting down at the edge of the cliff beside him, where he slung an arm over my shoulder.

"The cliff looks so much more different at night", I said, voicing my thoughts.

"That is because the Sun is asleep", Yao beamed before pointing at the sky, "but look what isn't."

I gazed at the sky and gasped in delight.

Laid before me was a celestial carpet, spangled with thousands of glimmering stars, splayed out in clusters of milk-like sprays.

"The stars!" I breathed.

Yao nodded, "the other side of our flag…

"… Hey Kiku, would you like me to tell you a story?"

I nodded, resting my head on his chest.

"Once upon a time, on a night just like this one", Yao began, "'twas the goddess of weaving, daughter of the heavenly emperor himself. The humble goddess had the task of weaving the celestials; the silver path of stars we see now are one of her many masterpieces. However, the goddess also had other interests besides weaving stars. Whenever she had the chance, she would use her special robe, which enables her to visit the Earth, and descend to bathe.

"Coincidentally, one night when she was bathing, a boy and his ox were passing by. He caught sight of her and was succumbed to love immediately. He had seen the manner of how her sisters had fled, so he knew that all he had to do for her to stay was to take her robe and hide it. The goddess could not return to the heavens thus, having no place to go and no one to turn to, allowed herself to be led home by the ox boy.

"Years later, they fell in love and were married", Yao said with a smile, staring into my eyes as he did so, "But one day, the goddess found the robe her husband had hidden in a box. Yearning to see her father once more, she flew back to the heavens with her husband's permission. Little did she know that her father had been watching her life on Earth from his celestial palace. Determined not to lose his daughter once more, he casted an impenetrable sea of stars, separating the goddess from her husband.

"The lovers wept and wept for days on end, until the heavenly emperor couldn't bear to see them so upset-"

"So once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, the sea of stars were separated, enabling the couple to see each other again", I finished.

Yao's eyes widened, "You are familiar with the legend, Kiku?" he asked.

"It reminded me of one of the stories my mother used to tell me", I smiled at the memory, "when I was a child attending the star festival, mother would hand me a piece of paper and ask; "What would you like to wish for, Kiku?" I would tell her I wished the ox boy and the goddess could have more time together. I suppose it never did come true, but every year I'd wish for it all the same."

"You sound like a sweet child", Yao chuckled, "But… perhaps your wish _did _come true. Perhaps, secretly, the goddess heard your wishes, and has weaved herself a bridge to cross the ocean of stars. Perhaps she's with her husband, stargazing. Just like us", Yao said with a peck on my forehead.

"Perhaps so", I beamed.

"… Kiku, you know what?"

"Hm?"

"Let us pretend it's the star festival right now. Let us each make a wish."

"Right now? Is that possible?" I asked.

"Why not?" Yao shrugged before covering my eyes with his hand, "Now, make a wish, and I'll make one too."

After a moment of silence, Yao removed his hand and we kissed again under the stars.

I could guess what _he _wished for.

He probably thought I wished for the same.

But I didn't.

I wished the ox boy and the goddess could have more time together.

* * *

**I'm going to stop here for now (mainly because it's past midnight and my eyelids are killing me).**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did! :D By the way, the story Yao told Kiku is based on the legend behind 'tanabata'- it's a pretty festival celebrated in Japan on the seventh day of the seventh month on the lunar calendar to commemorate the one-night reuniting of the goddess of weaving (the constellation vega) and the ox boy (the constellation altair). It's a sweet celebration, where you write wishes on paper and hang them up on bamboo to be burned. After further research, I found a Chinese version of the legend as well, and since I was confused about which to put in I decided to just mix the whole lot of them together.**

**Oh, and as a foreword, brace yourself for a bit of couple-complications up next!**

**Red chrysanthemums to the weaver goddess and the ox boy!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

**Of Wishes, Complications and Kiku's Pledge**

**Yao**

"Let us pretend it's the star festival now. Let us each make a wish", I declared.

"Right now? Is it possible?" Kiku stared at me.

"Why not?"  
I lifted a hand and covered Kiku's eyes, "Now, make a wish, and I'll make one too."

I saw Kiku fold his hands across his chest before I closed my eyes as well.

_Please_… I wished with all my heart, wished as hard as I could that someone, _anyone _would hear it, _please let there be a way for us to stay together…_

_ Please, please, please…_

I had to choke back tears as I opened my eyes.

"Oh Kiku, do you know what I wished for? Do you?" I cried, kissing him deeply.

"… I know."

I looked into his eyes once more. It was a startling sight- seeing those gentle brown orbs glimmering with such sorrow as he forced a small smile on his lips.

"Well… Well, did you wish for the same?" I begged.

Kiku stared at my desperateness, before swallowing hard and turning away.

"No… No, I didn't."

"… What?" I gasped, and suddenly it was just too hard to breathe.

"I d-didn't wish f-f-for t-the same", Kiku choked, eyes brimming with tears.

Shrugging my arm off, he ran to the cherry tree, where I couldn't see him cry… But the sobbing, the shoulders sagging and heaving at every sharp intake of breath that shook the tranquility on the cliff was enough to form the pang on my chest.

And then- it all stopped.

Swiveling away from the tree, he kneeled before me and beamed.

"Yao…" he sniffed, puffy eyes illuminated by the lantern as he wiped the tears away, "I've been thinking…

"A-about the promise. You promised me that you'd never leave me. Well, now that I think about it, I- I won't mind if you break that promise…"

"What?" I squeaked, "What are you _saying_?"

"I'm saying just that; it means what it means", said Kiku, his voice barely audible in the sound of my own heart beating in my ears, "I'm letting you go from the promise. I-I won't mind if you leave me…"

"But- no- Kiku, can't you _understand_? I _want _to keep that promise to you!" I cried, shaking him.

"Don't _you _understand?" Kiku retorted, "Yao, you've got a _life _ahead of you! You've got a future to think about, and it's killing me because I'm keeping you from being able to grasp that life!"

"So why can't I grasp that life… With _you_?"  
Kiku stared hard into my eyes. I stared at his back; praying that he would take it back, take it _all _back. But he crumpled back into a fresh set of tears, grasping my hand and holding it to his chest.

"Yao… There is no place in this world for us, and there _will _be no place in this world for _you _if you choose to keep this promise", he sobbed.

"Kiku, I don't care! I don't care!" I declared, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, "Kiku… I don't know if you've heard of this or not, and I don't know if that's why you're telling me this now but… I have been promoted. To-to another camp."

"You should go."

"Kiku, that's not what I mean!" I cried, "I'm not leaving you Kiku, I'm serious!"  
"But Yao… Has it ever occurred to you that I'll have to leave _you_?"

I could only gape.

"What... _What_?"

"Yao", Kiku smiled sadly, reaching out to wipe the tears off my cheeks, "Remember how I was when you found me? I couldn't remember anything- how I got here, why I was even here in the first place. Why- I was even covered in injuries that I had no explanation for! What makes you so certain that there aren't people after me? What makes you so certain that I am not a good person after all?

'That one day I will wake up into a bad person… And _hurt _you?"

"Kiku, I don't _care_! Even if we have to miss each other someday, I will _never _go back on that promise!"

"You say that _now_, but-"

"I don't care! I've made a promise and I _will _keep it! I will! I'll never leave you! No matter what, I'll _find_ you! I'll scale the entire country of China _and _Japan until I find you!

"Kiku…" I breathed, drawing him closer, "I really meant it when I said I love you. I don't care what you say. I don't _care_ if there's no more place for me in this world. I _won't _care if you wake up one day, and remember, and hate me. I'll never leave you.

"I love you."

I awaited Kiku's response, my breathing rugged and uneven.

Kiku stared ahead at nothing in particular, breathing hard, unable to cry any more.

The silence was unbearable.

But at the end, he wrapped an arm around my neck- just like he did all those days ago- and took a deep breath.

"Then if all you say is true; if you are willing to keep your promise, then I, Honda Kiku, shall make a promise of my own, right here, right now, in front of you."

Lifting his head off my shoulder, he stared into my eyes once more, unblinking, unmoving, before drawing another deep breath and continuing.

"I, Honda Kiku, hereby pledge to never forget my love, Wang Yao. I pledge to always remember him as long as we are away from each other. And I pledge, one day, to come back to him, and from that point on remain at his side. All this I have sworn, and all I shall keep."

"Oh Kiku, I was hoping you would say that!" I cried, tightening the embrace, "how foolish you have been, to think that I would go back on that promise!"  
"But we only have barely a handful of days until our parting", Kiku reminded me, "So let us make some happy memories before you go,"

I thought my heart would burst from joy.

* * *

**Now that wasn't so bad, was it? :)**

**Apologies aplenty for time inconveniences!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	23. Chapter 22

**22**

**Of the Unthinkable, Wang Chen Long and a Killer**

**Kiku**

Happy memories…

One would agree that those are scarce to come by in a military camp.

But… Then again, haven't Yao and I made a month's worth of happy memories here already?

Thus we tried to make the memories last, albeit how short of a time we had left to do so.

We would both awaken extra early and take to the cliff in the mornings, to watch our flag of the summer sky. At night, we trained with the swords, or steal back to 'Yao's domain' and stargaze.

This we would all enjoy peacefully- and in addition to that, we knew that this would not be a sad good bye- it wouldn't even be a goodbye at all!

_Just think of it as a period of isolation_, I thought to myself, _you pledged to see him again one day, remember?_

However, just three days before Yao's departure, the unthinkable happened.

Yao and I had been spending the evening at our cliff, and had stayed there for quite longer than we had expected- why, it was probably well past midnight when we awoken in a heap of arms and legs against the cherry tree and was forced to stumble drowsily through the overgrown path and back to the tent.

And yet…

Imagine our looks of astonishment when we staggered through the tent flaps to find that all the other eighteen soldiers were still awake.

They had formed a circle around Yao's bed, some leaning against the tent poles that propped the hammock; others crouched with their head in the fold of their arms on the ground.

It was Lou who turned around first.

His face was masked in a look of grief, and he jumped at the realization that Yao and I had returned.

Everyone soon followed in this course of action, and soon eighteen pairs of depressed eyes were on Yao. Gua Feng hung his head and covered it with his good hand.

"Yao. We've been waiting for you", Lou began slowly, taking a few unsurely steps towards us with a hand clutching his other arm, "T-there… Uh, was news…"

"News?" Yao echoed, rubbing his eyes at the sight of he soldiers' frown-ridden faces, "What news? Why does everyone look so upset?"

"Because… It's bad news", Gua Feng choked, his voice muffled from underneath his hand.

"Bad news?" Yao frowned.

"… Yes. Bad news", Lou gulped.

Yao looked down, both our faces anxious and puzzled.

I caught hold of his hand. He squeezed it gratefully.

"How… H-how bad?" Yao ventured.

Lou polished his glasses, balanced them back on the bridge of his nose and swallowed hard.

"… Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Wait- were showing him _now_?" Gua Feng lowered his hand to reveal wide, puffy (_crying… What makes news so bad to cry over? _I thought, my heart sinking) eyes and a gaping mouth.

"He's… He's going to find out sooner or later right?" Xiao Ming argued, "Please don't let us tell him…"

"But it's his _father_! He has the right to know as soon as possible-"

"My _father_? Tell me what happened, _please_!" Yao begged.

Lou covered his mouth.

"We'll have no choice but to tell him now…" Gua Feng murmured, turning away.

On one occasion- one morning on the cliff- Yao had spoken to me about his father. He had said his father was a soldier as well, serving the imperial army, and was the only remaining relation he had since his mother passed on some years ago.

He had not spoken very much until the conversation was steered to another topic, but he had spoken enough for me to be aware of his father's position as Yao's idol, and that Yao loved him very much.

The tightened grip on my hand further convinced me of that.

Yao's hand was cold and clammy.

Or was it my hand? I can't be sure…

"Yao…" began Lou, shifting his feet uncomfortably, "your father is… Is… Your father is…"

"What happened to my father Lou? What happened! Tell me!" Yao cried.

Lou could only hand his head in silence.

"Can't somebody tell me?" Yao begged, "What happened to my father! What happened to him? -"

"Yao, your father is dead!" Gua Feng yelled, his teeth clenched as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

From that point on there was an abrupt change in the atmosphere of the dimly-lit tent as everyone hung their head except for Yao, who could only stare ahead at nothing in particular, his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth agape.

Xiao Ming came forward, a piece of crumpled gazette clutched in his hand.

"You… You read this…" he murmured, showing Yao the front page.

Using his free hand, Yao shakily took the paper from Xiao Ming's grasp and began to read aloud, his hand growing all the more tighter around mine's his eyes scanned the words and the reality of his father's death dawned onto him.

"'_Fifty-year-old Wang Chen Long, a soldier serving the Chinese imperial army, was recently found dead in the bamboo outskirts of the Guangdong province. His comrades have claimed that he and fourteen other men had been on a patrol on the beach, when a mysterious assaulter attacked the late Mr. Wang. Physicians have confirmed that he has, indeed, been long dead. His body was found with a dangerously excessive loss of blood and a severed right hand…'_"

The newspaper fell soundlessly from Yao's hand.

Underneath my buried face, I uttered a low gasp, my eyes widening as visions of my nightmares came back.

My reflection's cackling echoed unbearably in my head, along with the taunting of the ghastly forest creatures, along with the glowing red skeleton missing his right arm.

_We did that! Together! We are killers! Killers! Killers!_ My reflection had declared.

_Killer!_

_ Killer!_

_ Killer!_

_ You did this to me! This was how it all started!_

_ We are killers!_

_ Killer!_

_ I will keep growing real until, eventually, we will become one…_

_ We did that! Together!_

_ I didn't kill anyone! I didn't!_

But I _did_.

Now my worst fears were coming true.

I had woken up as a bad person.

I had hurt Yao.

By killing his father.

* * *

**See how we are beginning to edge away from the comfort zone once more?**

**Just something to think about- does anyone remember what happened in the fifth chapter? Now- compare what Kiku had experienced through his point-of-view and what is written in the article- did the article change anything from what really happened? If it did, why do you think it was portrayed differently in the gazette?**

**If you were Yao, and Kiku told you ****_his _****side of the story (which will not happen anytime soon, so no worries)... Which side of the story would ****_you_**** believe? Why?**

**Think about it for now :)**

**With promises to Yao that everything will be better in the end**

**-Plumeria-hi**


	24. Chapter 23

**23**

**Of Running Away, Goodbye and Until We Meet Again**

**Yao**

The newspaper fell silently from my grasp.

Beside me, Kiku gasped.

"So… he's really…" I breathed.

"We… We a-are all sorry for your lost", Lou stammered, his glasses fogging up.

Gua Feng buried his head back in his hand.

Xiao Ming turned away.

Kiku turned to me, his eyes wide with horror. His mouth opened, trying to choke out words, only to fail.

My eyes burned. I shook my head to clear the tears away.

I held Kiku's hand to my chest, feeling it's warmth- oh, but how unbearable it was… To feel warmth, when all of the sudden the rest of the world felt bare and cold. I felt the slender fingers slip out of my grasp.

"Yao… I'm- I'm so sorry…" Kiku whimpered.

"N-no… Don't be", I forced a smile that seared my face, praying the tears wouldn't escape as I backed slowly out of the tent, "e-e-excuse me, but I want to be left alone."

Then I was out.

I was into the dark.

I ran.

Ran away.

No one should see me like this.

I didn't want to think about anything else.

So I didn't run back to the tent, to where that horrible, _horrible _news still perched on the tent poles, creeping in and out of hammocks and trunks. Where Kiku would be waiting to comfort me.

I didn't run to the training grounds, where Kiku taught me how to defend myself with a blade. Where I beat my bones everyday in hopes of one day meeting the father who had long gone.

I didn't run to the cliff, overgrown with cherry trees and sweet, sweet memories and beautiful dreams.

I didn't care where I went.

I just ran.

I no longer felt like a seventeen-year-old soldier-in-training, who found love and peace and fought with blades and was about to be promoted in just another three days.

I was once again the feeble little boy being brainwashed by patriotic speeches, missing my father and pounding my mother's back, running away from all the horrible things life presented with chilly hands.

I had run away from the tent; form the training grounds, from the cliff.

I had run across the battlegrounds, tainted by the blood of the fallen and scathed, littered with bullet cases.

I had run over the bridge.

I had run to the banks of the river, where night insects chirruped and owls hooted their lamentations.

In the crystal water of the river, where tadpoles and carp wandered in their nightly affairs, I gazed at my reflection in disgust.

My military jacket was caked in grime and dirt, as well as my face and trousers. The amber of my eyes barely shone, now red and puffy from crying, clear paths made by the tears traced down my cheek. Amidst the running, half of my hair had come undone, hanging limply around my face.

I look like a failure.

I let myself crumple onto the ground.

I let all the pent-up emotions out and cried.

* * *

When I had returned to the tent, breathless and dry, someone was kneeling beside my hammock, swinging the makeshift bed forlornly.

"…Kiku?"

The other's head perked up at the call of his name. Standing up slowly, he turned around to fix me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kiku… You stayed up for me?" I choked.

With a smile, he nodded slowly and held his arms out.

I eagerly entered the embrace, sinking into the warm shoulders.

"Oh, Kiku…"

"Hush now", he cooed, wiping the grime off my face, "one requires time to recover from these things. Your heart will heal when it is ready, and when it does"- with a peck on my lips- "you will see how proud he is of you."

"I don't feel like someone to be proud of", I sniffed.

"You won't feel like it at these circumstances. But I just need you to know that you _are_. You're the strongest soldier in camp, and you've lived to fight your first battle. You are to be promoted soon- aren't all these to be taken pride of?" reminded Kiku.

"… Thank you", I beamed, kissing his forehead.

With a satisfied sigh, he pushed me gently towards my hammock.

"Now, off to bed with you", he said, draping the blanket over me.

"You know Kiku, if you weren't a man you would definitely make an excellent mother."

Kiku chuckled before getting into his own hammock.

"Heal soon, Yao", he murmured in the dim light of the tent.

"… Thank you Kiku."

If only I had looked clearly; if only I had lit a candle, I would have seen them.

I would have realized where Kiku was when I had gone. I would have seen what Kiku had done to himself.

I would have found out sooner.

Because on his chest, and up and down his right arm and on his right cheek.

Were deep scars that can only be inflicted by a sword.

* * *

It seemed that hardly a second had passed before it was finally time to part ways.

I scanned the tent, my empty hammock and trunk for the last time. My possessions had been packed up again, words of farewell and handshakes had been exchanged between my fellow soldiers and I. I had been made to wear a new uniform.

There was one last thing to do.

It would be the hardest.

I exited the tent and turned a corner, stalking into the green foliage and down the overgrown path, dusty and beaming with greenery in the summer dawn. The dusty sea of brambles and dried leaves made way for the tall grass, waving in the wind, dancing with the vibrant wildflowers that dotted the green with an array of colours.

Finally, the tips of the cherry trees, which had shed its pink to make way for the summer, rose into view.

The plants dwindled in amount, leaving only the clumps of grass against patches of moss-ridden soil.

To where the cherry trees, with their slender curving boughs could be seen tasting the sky.

To where our flag stood against the painted summer sky with its brightness heralding a new day and the rosy clouds waving their goodbye to the passing night, where the stars kissed the sun goodbye before leaving with the night.

To where the forests and bamboo grass and trickling river stretched out across the horizon.

To where the man whom I love, with his raven hair, tanned uniform and boots, his sword resting in its sheath against his hip, diverted his gaze to me.

"Wang Yao", he uttered my name with a smile that competed with the sun's rays.

"Honda Kiku", I grinned, the beautiful name forever on my lips.

We embraced each other tightly, as if never wanting to let each other go again.

"So… This is it, isn't it?" he sniffed.

"No it isn't! Remember?" I told him, caressing his cheeks with a thumb.

Kiku gave a sad chuckle, "but I'll still miss you."

"You know I will miss you just as much. But think about being able to meet each other again someday, and I will too."

"I shall think about it always- ah, I almost forgot! Wait a moment!"

Shrugging out of the embrace, Kiku ran behind the cherry tree, where his hands grasped something and pulled.

It was the miniature flag he showed me that wonderful day, the day of the confession, with its red sun and four yellow stars boasted on the blushing white background of the cloth. Kiku had repainted the whole thing, so that the colours stood brighter and more vibrant than ever. It was now stuck onto a long wooden pole.

"Kiku, you've turned it into an actual flag!" I marveled.

"Precisely", he nodded, "come closer, Yao."

I accepted his outstretched hand, as Kiku guided my own to grip flagpole before clutching the stick as well. Together, we stuck the flag beside the cherry tree and watched it billow proudly in the summer wind, as if saluting the heavens above.

"Yao… Isn't it lovely?" Kiku breathed, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Yes…" I nodded, wrapping an arm around his neck, "This flag of ours, waving itself to the world, telling the story of our love- how a sun and stars, despite their differences, found a way to be together."

"I suppose I was wrong when I said there was no place for us in this world", Kiku beamed, "this is a place, _our _place. Where out flag stands down here"- and he pointed to the sky- "-and beams at us from up above… Yao?"

"Yes, Kiku?"

"One day, we shall come back to our place, shall we not?"

"Oh Kiku, I would be a dead man if we didn't!" I laughed, "Oh! And… Kiku?"

"Yes, Yao?"  
"After… After I'm gone, w-where will you go?"

At this Kiku's smile faded, as he stared into the horizon, deep in thought. After a while, he turned to me again, the smile gracing his lips once more.

"I won't be able to bear this camp without you here anymore Yao. So… I've decided to be on the go again", Kiku declared.

"On the go? You're leaving?"  
Kiku nodded, "Perhaps I'll be able to remember once more why I am here. I can't go on hiding forever."

"But… but what if you get caught! You're in _China_, remember?" I reminded him.

" I'll be fine", he assured.

"… But what if you need me, and I can't find you quick enough?"

Kiku pointed at the flag.

"Yao, I have made a pledge to always remember you; to return to you one day. I won't go back on that pledge", Kiku beamed, his hair ruffled by the breeze.

"How foolish I am to forget", I chuckled to myself.

Kiku stared at me expectantly.

I knew what he meant.

Cupping his chin, I drew his lips to mine, just as I did all those mornings ago underneath the cherry blossoms. I didn't know how long it lasted. Only I never wanted to let go, and that it wasn't long enough.

It wasn't until Kiku pulled away that I was forced to as well.

"You had best be on your way now", Kiku choked, his eyes brimming with tears.

I knew mine was as well, as we embraced for the last time before I took to the overgrown path.

When I returned to camp, my possessions were already loaded at the back of a horse-drawn carriage. With heavy footsteps, I clambered into the seat and waved a final goodbye.

Just before the carriage drew away from the camp, I could just barely glimpse the cherry trees secluding the cliff, our flag jutting out into the sky.

There, next to the flagpole, barely visible but for a small clearing provided by the trees, stood my beloved Kiku. His figure gave a final wave in my direction, before turning away and disappearing into the foliage.

It felt as though he was running away with a piece of me- a piece I couldn't bear to live without, even if I knew it was just for a time being.

* * *

**Kiku and his swords |)**

**The cracking is getting closer and closer...**

**With love aplenty**

**-Plumeria hi**


	25. Chapter 24

**24**

**Of Going Away, Turning Back and a Dead End**

**Kiku**

As I trudged away from the military camp that was my sanctuary for the past month, I had to force myself to keep from glancing back at the flitting piece of fabric in the wind every step further away.

The soldiers would be anxious when they found out I had gone, I knew very well. But… Perhaps they would understand?

… No, they wouldn't.

But I had to do this.

I couldn't continue to keep low and hide behind Yao's shadow, just like I told him.

So I had to move forward as soon as possible!

… Even if it goes against etiquette.

Even if it strengthens all the unpleasant feelings gnawing my chest.

"Besides, I'll see him again, right?" I muttered to myself, trudging down the dirt path that wove down the hills, further and further from the tents, and training grounds and the cliff- a tuft of green cherry trees poking out the side of the hill.

The cliff… Can I even _bear _to leave it alone for so long?

But I'll have to… Or I won't be able to move forward.

"It'll be sooner than you think, Kiku… Sooner than you think…" I mumbled, weaving my way through the maze crates and tires.

Ah, these crates…

So many memories… But I had to keep moving forward.

"This… This is how it should be", I told myself, plowing through the deserted battlegrounds, the ochre of dried blood staining grass, "You said so Kiku. You thought it over. This… Is for the best, yes!

The battlegrounds… Where so many events happened at once…

Nope. Still have to move forward.

"And-and, besides!" I quickly added, "You need time to think. About… Telling Yao…"

Oh no.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

A step forward and I would have crossed the river- to where the bamboo groves peered from above the cliff, looking down at me gingerly; to where the unknown awaited for me to rediscover.

A step back and I would be crossing the battlegrounds, the junkyard and military camp, to where the camp and the cliff and the flag awaited- and I wasn't so certain _that _would welcome me with open arms anymore.

This is it.

This is where I make the real choice.

Do I move forward? Or go back?

The realization dawned on me that if I move on I may _never _come back- pledge or not.

Come back to Yao.

"But… I have to keep that pledge…"

I never had more time to think.

Because, as I continued to ponder with one step forward and the other back, something hard struck me on the back of my head.

A sharp pain surged over me.

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the river surging underneath the bridge.

A river, which I could've sworn turned vermillion before my very eyes.

* * *

_What… _

_ … What happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes, and was immediately seized by fatigue.

… Wait.

_Am I _really _opening my eyes?_

Why is everything so dark?

Wha- why can't I move my hands!

What's happening?

Then the memory of what happened at the bridge dawned on me.

I… Blacked out. Something hit me from behind, right?

Or… some_one_.

Suddenly, as if someone had shoved light back into my eyes, I was granted my vision back.

But what I saw made me reel back in confusion.

I was confined in a dreary room- _a cell_, I ascertained- that smelt of carcasses and hay and mildew- every stench that further suggested the suddenly horrible turn of events that have befallen me.

I had been chained to the wall- never a good sign.

Before me, inspecting my every move with cold beady eyes, was a skinny man with a wiry moustache, clothed in a military jacket heavily decked in a manner of badges and ribbons. He clutched in his hand a blindfold.

"So… _This _is the pathetic vermin that had been snooping around _my _military camp this whole time?" The man raised his eyebrows, his brows furrowing.

"… What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Oh, but of _course _you don't!" remarked the man sarcastically before a malignant leer formed on his lips, "Though I believe that you _do _get a clue of what I am saying. However, we have not had proper introductory yet haven't we? Is that what you want, Jap? Then I am commander Zhou, head of the military camp in which _you _laid hidden for- what- a month?"

So this man…

But of course! _That's _where I saw him before!"

"You… You were the one I saved that day…"

"_LOUDER!_" the commander bellowed.

"I-I saved you in battle once!" I blurted, immediately regretting how much of a lie it must've sounded like in the other's ear.

Confirming my late ascertains, commander Zhou bent down and slapped me hard across the face. I could feel my left cheek throbbing, but I thought better than to show weakness to this man and gritted my teeth instead.

"You deceitful Jap! You think you're so smart, eh? Is that it? You think you can lie to me!" the commander cried.

He raised his hand for another blow, before thinking otherwise and lowering it down calmly at his side.

"Now… Tell me, what is your name?" he said, the feigned lax of it unable to mask the poison within.

"… Ah, I-"

"_Speak up boy! Speak up!"_

"My-My name is Honda Kiku!" I blurted.

"… A deceitful name that suits your nature", the commander spat, "Now, what business do you have here in China? Didn't your mother ever tell you that sneaking into enemy territory means approaching death's door?"

_My mother is dead..._

I had to think of something… I had to think of some way to answer him… But I still don't know why I'm even here…

_Think Kiku, quickly think of something! Think of something!_

But in the end, I simply hung my head and swallowed hard.

"I… I don't know sir. I can't remember", I murmured.

"You… Can't remember?"

I gulped again and nodded-

_Thwack!_

Before I had time to shield myself (which, technically, wasn't possible even if I did, considering my hands chained to the wall), colonel Zhou had revealed a wooden rod from his belt. This he brought crashing onto my neck.

It burnt, sending searing pain up and down my spine.

"You don't _remember_? _You don't REMEMBER!_ Vermin! You think I would fall for that? You think you're so smart, don't you! You must be a _spy_!"

"If I could just _remember _I would have told you that in the first place, or make up a better excuse, can't I! -"

_Thwack!_

_ Thwack! Slap! Thwack!_

We were both panting; I was trying to suppress my pain, he was trying to suppress his anger.

In the end commander Zhou gave a loud sigh, his eyes with a final vicious squint in my direction before standing up and turning to leave the cell.

"You had better come up with an explanation by tomorrow boy", he threatened before adding wryly, "perhaps your wounds and bruises will help you remember."

A door slammed shut, concealing me in the cold, dank darkness of the bleary prison. I could hear the grate of metal, followed by the click of a lock that resonated through the empty space.

My bruises seared with pain.

My head throbbed unbearably from fatigue and hunger.

The chains were digging into my wrist, as a frigid air seized the room (did this even _pass _for a room?)

The pain was horrifying- it hurt.

But what hurt most was the reality that I had messed up, and there was a high chance that my pledge to Yao will- if not already- be broken.

I buried my head between my legs, longing for the familiar warmth of those arms to soothe my aching heart, long for those blazing amber eyes.

Oh so many miles away.

* * *

**To my beloved readers...**

**I'm so sorry for having to drag you all back to the horrors awaiting our protagonists in the real life.**

**... What? No one expected Kiku to get away with it that easily, right? :) - wrong time for this, I know...**

**So... Will Kiku be able to sail smoothly out of this one or... Will he forced to turn to something ****_else_****?**

**Tune in to find out!**

**Feeling like one of those annoying telly commercials**

**-Plumeria hi**


	26. Chapter 25

**25**

**Of Combat, Father and Drastic Happenings**

**Yao**

There was nothing to look forward to anymore.

Since my first step into the new camp, the residential soldiers had already established who would rule over whom.

Meaning the whole _older_, _bigger _lot of them rule over the new soldier.

They took pleasure in tripping and punching me whenever the opportunity arose; they would gang up to make me feel bad, even going as far as to drown me in the nearby lake.

Worse still- I couldn't do anything about it.

I was no longer Wang Yao.

I was the new-orphan-boy-slash-punching-bag.

The only comfort granted to me was at night, lying in the hard metal frame in the gloomy dark of evening. In addition to those dark, silent moments to myself was the solitary mornings spent at the edge of the lake (where the drowning incident occurred. I learned to stay hidden in the trees since then), staring into the dawn where our flag stretched across the aerial expanse.

Not to mention the comforting image of Kiku, and the equally pleasant thought of being able to see him again some day.

Today, safely under the shade of a clump of trees, I stared into the horizon, imagining our flag billowing on our place, miles from here.

Although the soldiers had the unfair privilege of being able to give me a kick in the shin (and the back, head, etcetera etcetera etcetera…) whenever it struck them to do so, there was still the comforting fact that I could wake up earlier than them.

"Oh Kiku, I _do _wish you were here… You'd love this view", I sighed, watching a flock of sparrows fly past.

Suddenly I was forcefully yanked off the ground by the collar of my jacket.

My head collided onto the tree's trunk, forcing me to stumble backwards in pain-filled stupor…

Only to be tripped and fall on my back against the ground again.

Three soldiers peered down at me, vulgar amusement in their smirks and guffaws.

Yup- _this _has been my life for the past three days.

"Look, Yao's talking to himself again!" one laughed.

"Hey Yao, who's Kiku?"

"She your _girlfriend_?"

"Ooh, Yao has a girlfriend! Ooh!"

I could feel my face blushing red at an alarming speed.

But what can I do? Confess that Kiku is a _boy_?

"'Kiku' sounds foreign! Yao has a _foreign _girlfriend!"

"Yao and Kiku sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"

"-Stop it!" I cried, rubbing my cheeks in a desperate attempt to keep cool, "Besides, what are you three doing up so early anyway?"

"To bully little lover sissy-boy", smirked another soldier, jerking my ponytail before shoving me one way.

"No way! The idiot is _so _not worth the attention anyways!" protested a third, shoving me back to the ground, "either he's ignorant, or just plain _stupid_."

"Well- he's stupid", finished his friend.

"Is there something I should know?" I demanded, heaving my sore back for the second time that day.

"What do you _think_?" snapped the first, "today we train with swords- up and early in the morning. Which means while you were here babbling to yourself about your _girlfriend_, you've just missed breakfast!"

He certainly didn't take account of the fact that I was new here (which meant I obviously had no idea of the running of the activities either).

"Better stop lying about in a stupor or you'll be late. Go to the fields."

"But I'm already up-"

Just like that, I was shoved back onto the ground as they sauntered away, laughing and pounding each other on the back.

I sighed, rubbing my back.

My life here would be all blood and broken bones.

* * *

As I approached the group of soldiers, I could hear sniggers and feel fingers pointed in my direction.

I pursed my lips and shot them a brief annoyed glance before grabbing a sword off a cloth splayed on the grass.

A curved, pentagonal blade that became slightly wider as it left the wooden handle.

Immediately an image of Kiku flashed in mind.

"Look, the boy doesn't even know how to wield a sword! See the way he's staring blankly at the one in his hand!"

The image disintegrated as the unpleasant sound of chortling filled my ears. It took a lot of willpower on my part to keep myself from slicing the windpipe off the nearest one.

Huffily, I took my position at the very end of the line. The soldier beside me took a long hard look at the weapon clutched firmly in my hand and raised an eyebrow. But I pretended not to notice, feigning interest at a nearby tree.

I knew better than to mess with superiors, no matter how hard they seem to try at planning my demise.

"Men, today we shall practice the art of swordsmanship. Swordsmanship"- began the new commander- "is an art. It is an art that has been passed down for generations on end, and has partook in defending this marvelous land's pride and cultural heritage for many years on end.

"Before we begin practical lessons, as usual, we shall hold a demonstration. Li Chang Bai, step forward!"

Li Chang Bai, as it turned out, was the head of the three soldiers I had encountered earlier.

He stepped forward; his head held high and his sword gripped confidently in his hand. I glanced around to see how the other soldiers reacted to this conceited behavior, only to find in wry amazement that they were all staring after him in a manner that can only be described as awe and fear.

Chang Bai must be strong to have earned his fellow roughhouser's respect.

"Kun Lan, step-"

"You know, commander", Chang Bai interrupted, "I believe we should give the _new soldier_ a chance to prove himself."

Eighty pairs of eyes, all malicious and craving to be entertained (in a way I would rather not have any part in) swiveled to face me. Chang Bai leered triumphantly. A man somewhere at the other end of the line (Kun Lan, I presumed) breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hm… You are quite right", nodded the commander, "Wang Yao.

"Step forward."

_Gulp._

But I had to remain calm.

Keeping my breath steady, I made my way a few steps opposite Chang Bai, nodding towards him courtly.

Inhale.

…

Exhale.

The blade connected to my arm.

Kiku, with his beaming smile, made a visit to my memory before I emptied my mind and shifted into a stance.

Opposite me, Chang Bai did the same.

"Let the demonstration commence!"

Immediately, Chang Bai made a beeline towards me, his blade thrust forward.

… He could be defeated easily in a matter of seconds.

But they wanted a demonstration right?

All right.

_I'll give them a demonstration_.

Waiting until the last possible moment, I vaulted backwards to parry the blow.

The sniggering stopped. The commander fixed me with curious eyes.

_Good_.

I aimed a lower kick, which my opponent avoided by skidding aside. Chang Bai aimed another blow, which I avoided by skidding behind him.

Realizing what I had done, he swiveled around and barely just parried a blow from my sword.

_He was losing his balance_.

Vaulting backwards once more, I gave Chang Bai room to collect his nerves before the demonstration could continue.

When he did, he gave a cry of frustration and hurtled back towards me, sword in tow. I could sense his desperation grow as he served a thrust, then a slice, followed by another jab. Some of these I dodged easily, the quicker ones parried.

By now Chang Bai's face had grown red with frustration. Grunting, he exhaled loudly before aiming a thrust.

What he didn't know what that he was thrusting an opportunity into my hands.

Leaping to the side, as soon as I landed I rolled to face his back once more.

At the spur of the moment, I aimed a lower lick at his shin.

_This is it_.

The combined energy wasted on desperate thrusting and slicing and the action of swerving around had caught the other off balance.

Just before he could land on the ground, I aimed a high kick at the hand gripping his sword. With a final glint in midair, it fell into the grasp of my other hand.

This new blade I pointed at Chang Bai's throat.

The soldiers were now gaping at _me _in astonishment.

I had defeated their leader in combat.

"You…" Chang Bai swallowed, "you're younger than us; not as strong as us. You're _new_. You're the new soldier that we bully and beat. So… How did you do all this?"

I grinned triumphantly, tossing the sword aside and offering my hand.

"My _girlfriend _taught me how."

* * *

There was the sweet scent of flowers and dew and grass…

There was a cool wind, feeling wonderful as it combed through my hair, beat against my face…

There was the unmistakable sound of water lapping against stone…

There was the lively orchestra of the night, with crickets singing and the bellow of toads, and somewhere above me a nightingale crooned her little ones to sleep.

… I was no longer in bed anymore, that's for sure.

… Nope. I was standing up.

"Was I walking in my sleep?" I murmured, rubbing the slumber out of my eyes and preparing myself to trudge back to camp.

Only to find out I had no idea where camp actually _was_ at this point.

I was standing at the banks of a lake where silver carp tagged each other in the crystal waters, some swimming towards a lake in the distance that was barely obscured in a clump of cattails and lily pads. Along the banks grew tall grass, dotted with gauzy white lilies that appeared to call out to the sky with their sweet scent. Behind me was a forest of white-speckled trees.

"I had slept-walked myself to heaven…" I breathed in the fragrance of dew and lilies, wondering if I had pummeled myself over a cliff amidst a subconscious night expedition.

"Indeed you are right… In a way."

Swiveling around, I found myself face-to-face with a man, pushing a boat into the water.

The man looked vaguely familiar somehow… He looks just like…

But wait- that _can't _be!

… Could it?

The man beamed at my bewildered face and, confirming my earlier suspicions, abandoned his boat and said…

"I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again, son."

"S-s-s-son?" I squeaked, unsure of what to feel anymore.

"Can't you recognize your own father, boy?" Father (father? Father… _Father!_) chided before sighing, "but then again, I haven't seen you since you were so small… Sorry about that."

Broad arms enclosed around me, eyes that were a match to mine brimming with tears. I could only pat his back in astonishment. (when was the last time? When was the last time!)

"So… your a-a-arm…" I choked.

"This one?" father pointed to his right arm, which had magically regrown back in its place as if nothing had happened, "Right as rain son, right as rain!"

"… Oh…" I mumbled.

"Yao, aren't you happy? Aren't you happy your father paid you a visit?" _Father _chuckled.

"O-Of course! It's j-j-just that… So, um, I'm with you now?"

"Of course."

"And… I'm dead too."

"No, you're still alive and well! But…" Father frowned, "dreaming about the dead this way certainly is often not a very good sign…"

"I don't think I want to know", I admitted before changing the subject, "is-is mother here too?"

"No, she left", father answered.

"_Left_?"

"To start anew", father smiled, pointing towards the river, "at the other side."

"… Oh."

"Don't be so sad, young man?" he beamed, ruffling my hair as if I was still a child, "she wanted to see you just as badly as I did- she wouldn't stop ranting about you. But after a while she couldn't get the idea of reincarnating to meet you again out of her head, "listen here Chen Long! I don't care if I get reincarnated into a _tree_, or a _frog_! I'm going to see our boy again! I'm going to see our boy again!" she yelled- and then off she went!"

Father chuckled to himself as he recalled me memory. I laughed as well; it sounded just like mother.

"So… Why didn't _you _go with mother as well?" I wanted to know.

"Because I wanted to continue watching you son", father smiled, "it's too soon to go.

'-Which, of course, brings me to what I initially wanted to talk about."

"What is it, father?"

There was a pause on both our parts, before father cleared his throat.

"Yao… I've been watching for a long time; I've been watching you and that Japanese boy…"

"Kiku?" I gulped.

But, contrary to my anticipation of a lecture on Japanese men (father was dead, but he was still father so…), father nodded without the slightest hint of anger.

"… Now, did Kiku tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?"

Father cleared his throat again, wiping his hands against his trousers before continuing, "Yao… This may be hard for you to accept, but before Kiku lost any memory of what happened- and this is true, for I have witnessed the boy fall over the cliff myself- he… Well, Kiku sliced my arm off. He killed me in an attempt to escape my grasp."

I felt my eyes grow wide as the shocking reality of it all dawned on me.

_So… It was Kiku all along…_

"But you are not mad at him, aren't you Yao? Tell me the truth."

I turned to look at father, still smiling.

And I felt another reality dawn on me.

"… No. I am not mad at him father", I admitted, feeling all the other thoughts flying around my head simmer down at the truth being spoken out of my mouth.

"Good", father nodded.

"Well, um… Are _you _mad at him, father?" I ventured.

"Initially I was- as a matter of fact, I was _enraged_", father admitted, his eyes scanning the lake, "and the fact that Kiku is Japanese certainly didn't help either.

"But… As I was watching the two of you, I couldn't help feeling _ashamed _of myself for feeling that way. I had let the war take away any humanity I had left. For the first time, I actually felt ashamed for being a soldier."

I smiled at that other truth- realizing that I felt ashamed for being a soldier as well.

"The boy is losing his humanity as well."

I was jerked back to reality at this sudden remark.

"You mean _Kiku_?" I gasped.

"I'm afraid so", father replied grimly, "his sanity is withering as we speak."

"A-are you sure, father?"

"Death comes prepackaged with the ability to see things one cannot before."

…

_Is it possible_?

That Kiku is rotting away his humanity?

_Then again_, I thought, putting together the pieces of the puzzle, _there _was _that one time when we were practicing swords- a-and I can't leave out that first night either…_

_ But I had no way to truly know unless…_

"I'll… I'll have to find him, right?" I murmured.

Father gave me a knowing, almost sad look, "If you feel it the best decision to make…"

"Yes… Yes I should find him!" I cried, "Kiku needs me! But… How?"

"You will find a way", father beamed.

He turned to the boat once more, running a hand down the wood solemnly.

"Well", he sighed, "I… I guess now that my job is done, it's time for me to go. It's been nice to see that my son had grown well. I am proud of the man you have become, Yao."

"… Thank you, father."

With a final shove, the boat was bobbing in the silvery water.

I watched as father clambered inside, revealing a pair of oars.

With a final wave of his right hand (right as rain, right as rain…), the boat hovered further and further towards the lake, morphing until it- and my father- was aglow with silver scales, sprouted fins and a tail, and vanished under the depths of the water.

The dream vanished along with them.

* * *

Ever since the incidents of yesterday's swords training, I didn't have to worry about soldiers lingering behind every corner, waiting to pounce me down or spit some rotten comment regarding my height.

But I was still left alone.

I had moved from being harassed… To being feared.

It turned out that, as I was awakening form that awfully odd slumber (it's… it's just a dream, it's just a dream…), I had overslept.

Frantically tugging my uniform on, I had skittered to the makeshift kitchen (now unhelpfully located some ways out of the campsite), praying that I wouldn't have to go without breakfast again.

To my relief, the soldiers were still slurping soup.

Well… not exactly.

For in the middle of the disarrayed benches and stools was a tangle of gloved hands and military suit-clad figures, grim with frustrated mumbling and many pale with rage. This struck me as off, for rampages usually never occurred until after the first session of training. Even the errands boy, who was a timid sort and preferred to stay out of the going-'bouts of the soldiers, was spitting curses that would make his ancestors stir in their graves.

Something drastic had happened.

Not thinking twice as to what such actions would herald the new soldier, I jostled my way through the crowd.

"H-hey! What's going on? What's happening?" I struggled, barely missing a nudge from a soldier's elbow.

At the sound of my voice, the ruckus came to a pause. Chang Bai turned pale and, his words toppling over each other, called out to the others, "Someone tell Yao! Someone tell Yao what happened!"

Out of the mob a newspaper article was literally shoved in my face.

Although the picture on the article was printed in black and white, I could feel my stomach reel back at the two-dimensional destruction; everywhere were broken pieces of stalls and doors, as well as crimson-tainted pieces of fabric. The dead were littered everywhere, their blood staining the streets and walls.

But what truly took the cake was the heading on the article.

"_Japanese escapee; the end of us all?"_

… Father's warning wasn't just part of any dream after all.

* * *

**Amidst trying to write a long chapter from the POV of a troubled lover...**

_**I had just spoiled the contents of chapter 26 for everyone! Good going, author!**_

**Time to play cliche'd knight-in-shining-armor for Yao**

**With a whiff of lilies for all!**

**-Plumeria hi**


	27. Chapter 26

**26**

**Of… ****_Crack_****.**

**Kiku (?)**

I had lost track of time long ago (not that I can avoid it even if I tried. Dawn or dusk- it's all just darkness in this blasted cell).

My hands, which were still bound to the cellar wall, had lost any feeling, as well as the rest of my body. I was weakening from hunger and my throat was parched.

All that was left was a sliver of hope.

It was just a small glimmer- hardly a flame. It was more of a star- far away, but was still there all the same.

Just like a star, you don't know just when it will disappear.

It was a star-like hope that my own star would come, and hold me in his arms and assure me that everything would be all right.

But… _How_?

_How _would my own star know to come for me, when I had no way of telling him for certain? _How _would he hold me in his arms when he isn't here?

_How can he assure me that everything would be all right when it's obvious that nothing was all right?_

A beam of light flooded the room, forcing me to recoil my eyes with a wince.

Commander Zhou sauntered into the cell, laughing as I blinked the white spots on my peripheral vision away.

"Still think you're so smart now Honda Kiku?" he leered.

He said my name in such a sinister way, and I became fully aware that he knew something I didn't.

But I could only groan, for my throat was too raspy to say anything.

"What? Two days without water too much for you?" taunted the commander before jerking my chin up by force, "_perhaps_,if you had been an honest and obedient boy since the beginning, you wouldn't have to go through that little piece of torture."

"I don't know… What you're…" I rasped, "I… Told you my… Name… And-"

"You didn't tell me you were the son of a general!" the man smirked triumphantly, "our leader would surely be pleased. Think of all the possibilities we can achieve, with you as a prisoner!"

"I'll- I'll kill myself-"

"What do you think the chains are for? Foolish boy!" hissed the commander, slapping me hard, "So, what lies are you going to tell me next? _Huh_? What lies?"

"I… Didn't l-lie-"

_Slap_!

Blood trickled down my chin, joining the dried pool on my neck.

"Next lie! _Next lie_!"

"Yao… Yao will… Come and-"

_Slap_!

More blood.

"_How many more!_"

"He'll come! He'll come!"  
Tears.

_Slap_!

More blood.

"What makes you so certain he'll come for _you_?" guffawed the commander, "he's _miles_ from here! No matter how much you scream and cry you're all alone! You're _alone_!"

…

_Crack_.

* * *

So…

They're going to keep me in a cell, will they?

I'm a _stupid boy_, aren't I?

I'm _alone_, isn't that right?

"Heh… I'm alone", the idea felt good on my tongue, "Heheh… I like that. I'm alone now."

The stupid man paused in mid-slap and stared hard at me.

"Go on, slap again", I challenged, licking the blood off the side of my lips, "This tastes good…"

I looked down at my wrist, bound in chains.

_Not for long_.

Twisting and jerking my right hand (and drawing more blood… The pain, oh how satisfying the pain felt, filling my heart with so many emotions), I drew it out of its now red confinement, peeling some skin in the process.

"Hm… Looks better this way", I wondered aloud, admiring the patches of flesh before repeating the same to my left.

"I now stood to my full height, feeling the pain surge up and down my legs.

Good, good pain.

Good, good blood.

Oh, but what's _this_? My hands refuse to give me _more_?

No biggie.

I swiveled to the commander, an irresistible leer tugging at my lips.

"Bless my heavens, he's gone mad", I heard the pathetic man mutter to himself.

How _weak_.

I easily delivered a kick at his forehead, the force causing him to sprawl onto the floor of the cell.

I could see a pool of blood forming at the base of his neck.

That pool can hardly feed a mouse.

I heard him scream for me to stop; heard him scream for help.

_Dolt_.

Of course I won't stop.

_Kick._

_ Kick._

_ Kick._

_ Kick._

"You disgust me", I hissed, spitting the man's corpse before ambling outside my cell.

Picking up my sword from the late man's desk, I drew the blade from its sheath.

The blade…

The blade wants blood too.

"Don't worry, I won't starve you", I crooned, running my hand down the metal.

The rest of the soldiers at 'guard' in the cramp building are truly pathetic.

I killed them all in a minute flat.

"So… Is that enough?" I consulted my sword, stabbing the last man in the forehead.

I stared into a puddle of blood in the concrete floor.

I saw a boy drenched from head to toe in the essence of his prey. The liquid was splattered on his cheeks, tainting his clothes, the vermillion competing against the boy's now-crimson irises.

The blade seemed to be cackling alongside him, the scarlet masking the once metallic sheen.

He's alone.

He's… _Perfect_.

"You want more, don't you?"

The sword glinted in response.

… I wonder how many people are outside?

* * *

**... And ****_that_****'s what happened!**

**Something to think about! (I'm starting to really enjoy handing these out!) Do you notice how, on many occasions, Kiku would look down at his sword? Have you noticed how, depending on the situation (and his level of sanity), Kiku's view of his sword changes? When he was still alright, Kiku considered his sword a comfort from the war happening around him. When he became 2p, he thought his sword as some sort of 'partner-in-crime' figure, which agrees with him in all his slaughters and whatnot.**

**Either way, Kiku uses his sword to propel him away from life itself; uses it to support ****_his _****reality.**

**Not saying that it ****_would _****happen but, say we took his sword- his self-reality propeller- from him. Would Kiku be different than he is now? Last but not least... Do you think Kiku would be better off with reality- or his own world? Why?**

**Just some things to think about :D**

**With hopes that reality went easy on you so far**

**-Plumeria hi**


	28. -Interlude- (2)

**Interlude**

**Of What Akihito Realized**

"General, we have assembled the troops!"

"General, how will we execute the assault?"

"General, is this enough firearms?"

"General, how many vessels will be required?"

Akihito couldn't care less.

All he wanted to do now was find his son and find him _fast_- _to put an end to the suspicions! _He added silently.

However, after days of pacing and planning, and restless nights aplenty, the unthinkable happened.

"General!"

He looked up to find that one of his underlings had bustled to the door (a habit he found very annoying- although he could understand that westernization takes time, would it _kill _to have a bit of etiquette and _not break in at the spur of the moment?_) in a state of unmasked excitement and fidgeting- which struck him as odd, considering the fact that the assault wasn't until a day after tomorrow.

"What is your business, Mizumi?" He sighed, not bothering to mask the exasperation on his face (what kind of man can do so after having so many things piled on his plate in such a short matter of time?).

"Come down to the docks immediately general!" Mizumi flustered, discerning his leader's irritated frown (another shocking revelation to the general), his words toppling over each other in an incomprehensible mess, "general, it's a miracle! It's a _miracle_!"

* * *

A thick crowd of civilians and soldiers alike has flooded the harbors when general Honda arrived at the scene.

However, at the sight of the general, the people hastily moved away, those who weren't quick enough on their feet shoved in either side by force.

_Mizumi's attitude has gotten into me… _the general sighed inwardly as he was brought to the front of the docks.

"Mizumi, _now _can you explain to me just what's going on?"

"General, look! Look into the horizon!" Mizumi cried, jabbing his fingers out to sea.

Sure enough, on the blue of the waves, a dot was making its way closer to the island.

As the dot rowed closer, it morphed into the figure of a boy in a ragged, torn uniform; the exact colour of the defiled garment now indiscernible under dried vermillion, a malicious look in his sunken, crimson eyes. His sword, as ravished-looking as the boy and tainted in a substance that can only be the essence of other humans, was held high in his hands.

The boy stepped off the boat (which was splattered in red as well), absorbing the gasps and cries of fright gleefully.

Even the general was surprised at how fast the atmosphere was altered in the once anticipating crowd.

But in his heart, clenched in (admitted) fear, the general knew this… This _thing _wasn't his son.

It was a monster; a corrupted icon of evil and malignity that had taken place of the soul that was once so pure.

"To the people of Japan; I, Honda Kiku, have returned! I bear with me bloodshed and vengeance for the enemy- behold, the magnificent middle kingdom!"

The boat was overturned by ragged hands, and out rolled ten heads, all contorted into looks of agony and terror.

More screams and gasps could be heard, along with the hysterical sobbing of children.

"_This _is just a sample of what I- _we_- can accomplish!" The monster cackled, surveying the crowd with a twisted grin.

The monster now stood before him. General Honda had to fight the urge to turn away from those horrible eyes- horrible eyes that burned into his very core.

"Hello _father_… Did you miss me?"

To have to endure such an event was obviously too much for any parent to bear- not even one of a general's sort.

Poor Honda Akihito could only gape at the savage before him.

Repeating itself in his mind like a chant, the voice growing more agitated every cycle, was his own screaming…

_Son, what have they done to you! What have you become!_

* * *

The capital was surely no place for news to be skittish, but there was always that minor exception.

News that was too unexpected to occur.

News that heralded new perspectives to the civilians- gory and spine-chilling details that wailed fervently at the back of one's mind, making it futile to ignore.

More importantly, news that had been witnessed first-handedly by a majority of the populace.

Thus it was the ability to fulfill these requirements that enabled one of these 'minor exceptions' to reach the prime minister's ears in close to no time at all.

It was also in this manner that an hour later, general Honda was summoned to the prime minister's office.

The general was only too glad to be away from the sadist that had claimed to be his son, and arrived faster than was expected.

"General Honda", acknowledged the prime minister as the other entered into the vast room and took a seat before his leader, "so, how is the boy?"

"Safely home and well, thank you"- before quickly adding with a frown- "if not possessing a completely altered personality".

"I don't see any trouble in that, for war changes you for the best- just look at what became of our nation! The boy will grow up to be one of the best soldiers ever granted to the army, no?"

The general couldn't help but sigh inwardly.

_The 'boy' would be more than enough… Perhaps too much…_

"But-placing that aside", continued the prime minister, "let us discuss the preparations for your army in regard to the assault."

"The… Assault?"

"Do not be baffled general Honda", the prime minister ascertained from the general's blank reaction, "Do not assume that simply because your son has been delivered safely back to home soil, that the entire assault would be called off."

"But _that _was the entire goal- to retrieved _him_- was it not?"

"Indeed general, but with this unexpected turn of events the goal has been completely altered", the prime minister said in such a manner to indicate that the discussion was closed, "now, _let us discuss preparations_… Shall we?"

The general was forced to comply with the prime minister's demanding tone.

However, inside the crevice that was his heart, a new rage seethed- and it was boiling towards his leader.

He realized that it wouldn't have mattered to the prime minister that they found Kiku or not.

He realized that the assault had never been about retrieving anyone in the first place.

* * *

**General Honda's fatherly side has surfaced! War changed you... But not always for the worse :)**

**For a few chapters afterwords, telling time would be topsy-turvy-ish as we climb nearer to the climax of the story; just in case anyone would like to know.**

**With hopes that everybody changes for the better**

**-Plumeria hi**


	29. Chapter 27

**27**

**Of Running Away For Real, Honorary Subjugation and War**

**Yao**

If it had been any regular occasion, I would have had slapped myself the whole way for being crazy.

… Then again, dire situation or not, I suppose all _this _is crazy, isn't it?

But then again, a lot of dire situations require crazy actions.

If I don't do this, my conscience won't stop nagging me for the rest of my life.

And besides… I _want _to do this.

During the hours of night, when the other soldiers were done with their wrestling each other and were deep in slumber (or so I thought), I snuck out of bed and stealthily made my way through the tent flaps and out.

By now you've probably already guessed what I am about to do.

When a child attempts to run away from home, he would feel uncertain, perhaps even a little frightened. But he has only to exit the front door and make a dash for it.

The escape I was about to undertake would be much, _much _harder, no arguing that.

I had _more _than just a front door to make a mad dash through- heck, I probably can't even _make _a mad dash, for having to scour the whole vast area of a still-unfamiliar camp in silence if I didn't want to be caught in the act by patrolling soldiers.

In my frenzied attempt to escape and get the whole ordeal done with, I had temporarily forgotten the patrolling soldiers and (ironically, underneath the light of a burning lamp _and _while snooping as slowly as possible) tripped over a tent pole scattered somewhere.

Unable to keep my balance, I toppled face-first into the dirt with a thud.

I was just about to heave myself off the ground when two silhouettes disturbed the light casted by the lantern.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Someone's trying to break into camp!"

"What if it's a Japanese intruder?"

"I'll go report to the commander- you stay here and keep and eye on him!"

"How come _you _get to go? -"

Amidst the squabbling, I had managed to scramble my way behind a tree, still panting from the prospect of being nearly caught.

"Concentrate Yao, _concentrate_!" I reprimanded myself, "You'll never get out at _this _rate!"  
"Yao?"

I swiveled around and had to stifle a scream.

Chang Bai stared at me blankly, his stout features illuminated eerily by a lantern in his hand.

"Yao, it _is _you!" he gasped, his mouth throwing shadows across his face.

"Chang Bai- did you _follow _me here?"

Chang Bai nodded sheepishly, "I woke up just in time to see you leave the tent, so I wanted to see where you were going-"

"It's none of your business, so go back!" I hissed, picking myself off the ground.

"Well, what _are _you doing out here at this time of the night anyways?" Chang Bai squinted his eyes at me suspiciously.

"_Nothing_- Go away!"

"You're going to meet someone, aren't you? Yao, you sleazy scoundrel you!" he accused.

"What are you- _no I'm not_!" I retorted, "Go back to the tent and leave me be!"

"_Not _until you tell me what it is you're doing out here!"

I groaned in frustration, "Why do _you _need to know!"

"Look here, _Wang Yao_", Chang Bai emphasized my name, his face glowering in the light of the lantern, "If you're not going to tell me why you're snooping around camp at night, I'll have _no choice _but to report you to commander!"

"No, don't do that!" I pleaded.

"_Try _me", Chang Bai huffed before storming into the dark.

_He would ruin everything_!

Without thinking twice, I blurted out, trying to keep my voice down despite the growing feeling of anxiousness, "Wait- Chang Bai! I'll tell you, _okay_? I'll tell!"

Chang Bai swiveled around, a triumphant leer playing at his lips. The lantern clutched in his hand tipped dangerously in this sudden motion; for a moment I feared he would set the grass alight.

"Good. Tell", he instructed.

"I-I… I'm running away", I squeaked.

Chang Bai's eyes widened (as if it wasn't already wide enough) and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'-shape.

"You're… _Running away_?" he repeated, "you've given up this camp _that _fast?"  
"No, I haven't given up yet! Well, actually I… No, that's not the point! Listen to me, Chang Bai. I _need _to do this. Someone… Someone I care about is in danger and _needs _me. So I've got to go fast!"

'Ohhh… I get it", Chang Bai raised his eyebrows, "it's your _girlfriend_, isn't it?"

"What girlfriend- I- I mean- yes! Yes!" I added quickly.

"Yao, women and war don't mix- she'll be _fine_", Chang Bai assured, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you don't _understand_! See, the thing is, he's a-"

"I'm sorry- _he?_"

I immediately clamped down on my lips, feeling my face grow hotter than the summer night's air.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"So… Your _girlfriend_", Chang Bai guffawed, "your girlfriend is a _man_?"

My burning cheeks were enough for an answer.

"Ha-ha! I-I'd never in a million years! Yao, you're a faggo-"

"_Don't _you dare finish that! Don't. Say it", I snarled, clamping a hand on his mouth.

"Buh shtill… I neva tot in…"

"So- there you have it! You know why I'm out here! You know I have a _boy_friend! Go on and tell the other campers, I _couldn't _care less!" I snapped, "_Now _will you leave me alone?"

"… Nope."

"_What_! But I already-"

"No Yao. I am coming with you", Chang Bai declared.

Now it was _my _turn to look baffled.

"Err… Excuse me? I thought I just heard you say-"

"That's right. I am coming with you!" Chang Bai repeated with so much gusto that I had to clamp his mouth shut again.

"But… _Why_?" I wanted to know.

"B'caugh-"- displacing my hand and making a show of pounding his chest, "- because! As you have defeated me in earlier combat, I am bound to honorary subjugation-"

"What!" I must've hissed for the hundredth time that night, "Oh Nonononono, you are _not _bound to honorary _anything_- See? Since, err, I am the victor of the, um, earlier combat, I have the power to release you from honorary subjugation and the like- a-and look here, I just did! So you go back to the tent now, and I'll be on my way…"

To my chagrin, Chang Bai showed anything _but _complying to his release from 'honorary subjugation'.

"Wang Yao, I am _coming_ with you and that is final!" Chang Bai declared in a tone that suggested honorary subjugation had nothing to do with anything in the first place, before his expression softened (or was it the lantern dying down?), and he added rather solemnly, "Yao, during earlier swords practice, you knocked me to the ground. You _defeated _me. If it were any other men, they would _laugh_ and _mock_ and _curse _me; it would be the _end _of me here! But _you_… You threw the sword away and instead gave me a _hand_… I want to repay you for that, and I can't let you escape knowing that I've never had a chance to repay that debt. _Please _let me help you!"

"B-b-but… I... Oh, okay", I relented, "Now hurry up before we get caught!"

Chang Bai happily obliged, putting his barely-lingering flame out and tossing the lantern aside.

Together we ducked out of our hiding place behind the tree, careful to make as little noise as possible as our boots crunched the undergrowth.

"So, tell me, why does this _boyfriend_ of yours need saving anyways? Who is he?"

"Well…" I began before stopping myself.

What was I supposed to tell him? That I was trying to save my _boyfriend_, who is _Japanese_?  
What if Chang Bai-

"… Yao? Who is he?" Chang Bai repeated, and although we were plunged in almost-darkness I could still make out his brows furrowing.

"Well… Ah, that's something you don't need to know", I stammered after being unable to wrack my mind for a better explanation.

"Yao… What did you say his name was?" Chang Bai paced before swiveling back to me with accusing eyes, "… _Kiku_, isn't that right?"

"Did I say that? –"  
"_Yes_! Oh my heavens, yes! So _that's _where I've heard the name before!" Chang Bai muttered to himself.

"What? Wh-where did you-"

"You didn't tell me you were helping a _Japanese_!" Chang Bai barked suddenly lunging at my arm.

I cringed inwardly.

I had just revealed to Chang Bai Kiku's true identity.

I had just blown my cover.

"Chang Bai, _please _be quiet!" I begged.

"No!_ No_!" he cried, being anything but quiet, "I am _not _helping! I'm _not _helping you rescue Japanese! Never! Honorary subjugation broken!"

Squeezing my arm tighter, he became hollering and waving his free arm, "Help! Help! Runaway soldier! Runaway soldier!"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Runaway soldier! Help! Runaway-"

_Thwack_!

My foot connected with Chang Bai's chin. His hand released me, desperately groping the air in search of an object to steady himself.

No such luck.

The man fell to the ground with a thud (and a bloody chin).

I didn't wait for him to recover.

Just as the thunder of multiple footsteps drew closer, I fled the scene, not caring if I snapped a thousand twigs and dry leaves. They knew what I was up to already anyways, so it doesn't matter anymore.

I never slowed my pace. I never glanced back.

Sprinting through a maze of trees and shrubbery, I found myself before the lake. I didn't stop.

Down the riverbank I dashed, faster and faster until the camp disappeared and I crumpled to the ground in a breathless heap, sweating profusely.

Once my breathing eased, I heaved myself up again and ambled on, down the river.

After a few minutes, the cold draft surrounding the river took advantage of my sweat-ridden body. I shivered in the gloomy light of the moon, as the river tumbled and skipped and tripped over itself beside me.

How did it get this bad so fast?

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt alone.

Kiku… Where are you now?

* * *

I've lost track of how long I've been walking.

Only that somewhere amidst the endless trudging along the riverbank, I had blacked out.

The next time I re-entered consciousness, I was drenched in sweat and spray from the river, and every inch of muscle on my body was aching. The afternoon sun had clambered its way to the top of the sky, beating down at me with smoldering rays.

But wait…

The river was no longer crashing downhill.

It was no longer brewing in torrents and beating at the banks- the pure water now slithered calmly towards beyond.

Picking myself from the ground, I can now see the cliff- the tufts of bamboo teetering at the ledge. I can see the bridge ahead that broke the expanse of blue in the river.

So up ahead should be-

"Bless the heavens above…"

There no longer was any military camp nestling in the valleys- even from afar, it was obvious that the familiar tents were no longer there. All that was left was a formation of ash, the occasional tongues of flames still licking the air hungrily for more to devastate.

My former camp had been burnt to smithereens.

My eyes seem to grow wider and wider every step I took into the ruins. The camp was as barren as it was battered. There was nothing left- if the fire had not devastated it, it had simply vanished from existence- _stolen _; the only explanation that seemed to make sense in this scenario.

As well as being devoid of its tents, the camp was deathly silent. Not a single soul was to be seen anywhere. _They had fled_, I ascertained.

I didn't want to think about the worst that could happen to my comrades.

But the sight that greeted me next confirmed my earlier suspicions.

Being done with the ravaged sights that greeted me at the campsite, I proceeded to inspect the cliff…

_Our place_…

I had a horrible feeling about this- and it grew deeper and all the stronger as I trudged over the now devastated path, the one lush greenery reduced to cinders that crackled forlornly.

Even from my earlier spot beside the river, I couldn't make out our flag…

That's because someone- some_thing_, had snapped the pole, and our flag was lying in a pool of blood.

The sun was gone, the stars no longer winking.

Just… Red; red that blended in too well in the sea of dead bodies.

It was a gruesome sight indeed, and I had to fight the urge to scream.

The bodies… The blood… The ruins…

The cherry trees, devoid of any greenery, their branches outstretched into the smoky horizon like begging skeletons.

It all resembled that of the picture on the article- the thought was too much to bear.

"Yao…"

Looking down, I uttered a low gasp.

Lou, his head barely inches from the toe of my boots, looked back at me solemnly (with only one eye, the other nothing but black, black, black…)

"Lou! What happened? Did _he _do this?" I wanted to know.

Lou shook his head painfully; all too aware of whom I spoke of, "Yao… Kiku d-disappeared… He went back home…"

"Back home..."

"They did…"-choking on a mouthful of smoke and spitting out blood- "T-they did this. They… Brought more firearms… More cannons… We-we had no chance…"

"Cannons?"

"The victor was predictable, really. They blatantly destroyed us all."

"Well- Wh-where's Xiao Ming… Where's Gua Feng?" I dreaded the answer.

Lou shook his head once more and whimpered, "Gua Feng… I'm sorry for him… He was the first…"

"Oh Lou…"

"Yao, you shouldn't be here"- more coughing and spluttering, "Run away! R-run like the w-w-wind!"

"Why?"

"Yao… They're searching… P-p-prisoners! T-to be brought back-

"_YAO BEHIND YOU!_"

The last thing I saw was Lou's good eye widening in horror.

_Thwack_!

Then the whole world went dark.


	30. Chapter 28

**28**

**Of Change, a Hazy Recollection and News**

**Kiku (?)**

To think that these pathetic bunch would actually appreciate the fact that I am changing for the better.

They _wanted _me to change, isn't that right?

So why do they avoid eye contact whenever I walk past? Why do they cry when I set flowers and paper alight?

… But it's no matter.

They'll get used to it soon.

It was a few days after I returned home on that smuggled boat (I am sad to admit that I didn't kill anyone _directly_ for that boat. I simply pushed the owner- a pathetic excuse of a fisherman- out of the boat, and it turned out the bloke couldn't swim for his life (of _course _I couldn't have suspected _that_… maybe). So I threw his head back into the boat before the fish could get at it).

I was polishing the thick coating of blood off the metal (harder than it looks, for the blood had dried in its time left in the sheath, and once _those _were cleaned there was always news blood to drench it all over again) when a knock resounded from the door.

"Enter!" I cried, swiveling disdainfully towards the door before uttering a startled gasp, "… _Father_?"

The man who entered my room had father's facial appearance, but at the same time looked nothing like the father I was so accustomed to seeing.

He had on a light summer robe and a pair of clogs, instead of the more familiar, modern (which is _better_, correct?) black uniform.

This reeks of the Tokugawa period.

How sickening.

"I felt like a change for a while", answered father, as if reading my mind.

"I just find it queer that one moment you refuse to dress in anything but your uniform, and the next you are parading around the house in… _That _attire", I emphasized, jabbing at the robe.

Father seemed to be drawn back by my bluntness (he has to get used to my changes too I suppose), before drawing deep breath and kneeling opposite me. I looked up from my blade and fixed him a questioning frown.

"My dear son, I, too, find it queer that one moment you would do anything to keep your robes on, and the next you prefer a uniform- a _black _one at that", father returned.

"That was not a _moment _ago, that was a _month _before", I countered, "but now I have learnt to accept modernization- it's just as you once told me father; we are facing a glorious time where everything is changing for the best! Look- _I_, too, have changed! Isn't that what you wanted father? Then why aren't you happy with my changes?"

"Son, I _know _what I said", father strived to keep from raising his voice, "I wanted you to _change_- I didn't want you to _transform_! Kiku, can't you see what the war is doing to you?"

"War changes you."

Unable to find a suitable response for this, father settled for a sigh before continuing.

"Kiku… Do you know what date it is today?"

"The day before the military camp assault?"

"… That is true", father said bitterly, "But… It is also the anniversary of your mother's death."

My eyes flew open.

A strange, fluttering feeling yanked at my heart.

Mother… When was the last time I thought of her?

Mother.

My Tokugawa-spirited mother and her stories and robes and wishes on star festival-night.

Mother.

The reason I chose swords instead of wielding a firearm.

"Your mother would have cried to see you like this", father murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

The strange, fluttering feeling was immediately dismissed. I snatched my heart back contemptuously and replied in a tone as cold as I can muster.

"It's a good thing dead people cannot cry then-"

"_Kiku_!"

Father took a long, hard look at my crimson eyes, his brown orbs (just like mine oh so long ago) seething with frustration.

I returned the gaze nonchalantly.

Father gave one last huff before turning to exit the room wordlessly.

As the door clicked shut behind him, I looked down at my sword. A vision of mother appeared in mind, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

But I quickly rubbed both the vision and tear away, before they can become something bigger.

* * *

"Akihito! How could you do this to our son?"

"I just told him something he's bound to find out sooner or later!"  
"But he's just _three_, for heaven's sake!"

"Mother, I don't mind! I accept it! I accept it!"

"Kiku, it's not your fault! Go to your room!"

"Kiku, you understand, don't you!"

"Don't drag our son into this! Kiku, room! _Now_!"

"Mother?"

"Kiku, _now_! Listen to your mother!"  
"I oppose to it! I oppose to it Akihito!"

"He is a _man_ and he will grow up to be one!"

"… I will cry in my grave if you make him."

"It's a good thing dead people cannot cry then!"

"Akihito!"

_Slam_.

* * *

"Father... I want mother. Where is mother?"

"She… Won't be coming back Kiku. I'm so sorry."

* * *

The next morning, father left without saying a word.

Some mornings later, news arrived at our door.

Just as I had finished strapping on my sheath and sword, a knock resonated from the door.

The knock heralded an official from the palace, who (I suspect due to the news of my 'change', ha-ha) backed a step away from the door cautiously on my arrival.

When I didn't lash at him with my blade, he straightened his cap and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me- i-is this general Honda Akihito's residence? –"  
"- What is your business here?" I demanded.

"Oh! Ah- I-I have come with news", stuttered the man, eyeing my sword warily, "Regarding the military camp assault."

With a shaky hand, he presented an envelope boasting the government seal. When I looked up, the official had given a quick bow and was scuttling away.

Chuckling at this amusing habit (which had formed in and around my presence in recent times), I went back inside and ripped the envelope open.

In it was a piece of parchment, boasting a message and a replica of the seal on its envelope.

So… I've been summoned to the prime minister's office?

I'll be there.

* * *

When I arrived, the prime minister was perched at his desk, studying a thick pile of documents. He saw me and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Good morning Kiku", he greeted.

"A good morning to you as well, prime minister", I returned just as passively.

Shoving his documents to the side, the prime minister folded his hands across his chest and laid both elbows on the desk, squinting at me with curiosity glinting from his eyes.

"I see your resemblance to your father grow more apparent in the passing days", said the prime minister, looking me up and down before giving my eyes an interest.

"Flattery in lies impress none, prime minister", the topic of interest blinked in response, "Now if you may be so kind as to tell me why I am here?"

"… Certainly", the prime minister's voice trailed away in shock before proceeding, "I would like to discuss the circumstances of the military camp- assaulting, which occurred a few days prior to today.

"The military assault has been a success. Sadly this is where I have to bring out the bad news. Your fath- _general Honda_- had vanished during the day of the assault."

"He… _Vanished_? I presume you wouldn't be telling me this if they found him, would you not?"

"That is where you are incorrect", said the prime minister in a tone that suggested being pleased that he finally found a way to triumph over this strange (_changed_) boy seated before him, before his expression turned solemn once again, "When his army noticed his disappearance, a search party was dispatched in order to find him. He had, based on the findings of the search party, thrown himself off a cliff in an act of suicide. For that I express my condolence to you, Kiku."

It took me a while to digest this piece of information.

So… Father is of no more…

My, does _that _sound familiar- someone's father is of no more…

Though of who's I can't quite place a finger on…

"Thank you prime minister, but that will not be necessary", I made up my mind (the insincerity of the condolence being one contributing factor), "during a war, making sacrifices is unavoidable. The late general Honda died for a good cause."

"Exactly what I would expect from a general's son", praised the prime minister, "which brings me to another point of discussion. Along with another victory for us, the army brought back a prisoner. This prisoner shall be executed tomorrow at dawn, as a reminder and symbol of our prowess to the people of Japan.

"I was wondering if _you _would like to do the honours, Kiku."

My hand fell to the hilt of my sword. My eyes shone gleefully and a shiver of excitement ran up and down my spine.

"Prime minister… The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**Uploaded 2-in-1!**

**Everyone brace yourselves for the climax coming up next!**

**Bursting!**

**-Plumeria hi **


	31. Chapter 29

**29**

**Of Keeping a Pledge**

**Yao **and **Kiku**

I barely had time to think- no, I _didn't _have time to think, before I was hauled to my feet my two black-clothed arms.

They turned out to be the arms of two soldiers. One began screaming at me in an unfamiliar tongue.

I knew I was no longer in China.

The soldiers yanked me out of the dimly lit structure (_a cell_, I realized) and out into open air.

I was atop a platform situated amidst an alien city.

But the soldiers and I weren't alone.

Surrounding the platform were more soldiers, all in black as well, along with a swarm of frenzied civilians. There were mothers clutching their children to their bodies, men in work overalls, the young and elderly; all jeering and pointing, chattering and spitting in the same unfamiliar language the soldiers used.

The soldiers made me kneel again, this time securing my hands down with chains before giving me a final kick (and they made it count) in the side and joining ranks with their comrades at the edge of the platform.

Some distance from where I was cuffed to the platform was a metal rod, towering over my head forlornly.

Perched atop the red, billowing in the wind was a flag. Its red eye, supported by equally crimson beams that stretched out to the flag's borders, glowered at me ominously.

Immediately I realized where I was, and what was to become of me.

* * *

I had been told to remain out of sight until I was to be called to perform the execution. Even so, I could still here every word spoken by the prime minister.

"People of Japan! Today we are gathered here to witness the execution of one of the people of the so-called _powerful_ and _superior_ middle kingdom!"

Jeering erupted from the crowd outside.

"May this! –" Erupted the prime minister's booming voice, "-serve as a reminder to each and every one of you the prowess of Japan! The Chinese are weak!"

"_Yeah_!"

"They are _vulnerable_!"

"_Yeah_!"

"They must be _vanquished_!"

"_Yeah_!"

"We shall never back down until we get the victory we rightfully deserve!"

…

All these were true.

But the strange, fluttery feeling had come back, and it seemed to seize my heart with more power than ever before.

"Now, without further ado, I shall call upon Honda Kiku, to do the honour of vanquishing this atrocity! Let it be decreed that he will be one amongst the many more to fall in the hands of the mighty land of the rising sun!"

* * *

I felt my eyes grow wide at the mention of _his_ name.

No… Nonononono, _no_, this can't be!

But at the same time…

Ascertaining my worst fears, a soldier in black, younger than the rest, broke ranks from his comrades. The boy had eyes as vermillion as burning coals- no, they _were _burning coals- that shone with malice and a monstrous hunger as he brandished his sword, his lips curling into a demonic leer every step closer to me.

"Kiku?..." I whimpered as the boy raised his blade to the dawn.

* * *

"Kiku?..."

My sword was already posed in midair.

But it wouldn't crash down, no matter how much I willed it to.

The tugging feeling grew stronger and stronger…

Forgotten memories flew back into mind.

They flashed past my vision in a whirlwind, round and round and round…

Before stopping at one.

A boy, with silky brown hair tied into a loose ponytail and amber eyes that always seemed to catch the sunlight no matter which way he turned his head, and warm hands always eager to embrace.

A boy with a smile as bright as the stars of a summer sky.

"… Yao?"

The blade escaped my grasp.

* * *

The sword clattered to the ground.

The smirk disappeared, replaced by a gape.

The burning coals seemed to have simmered down, the familiar brown taking place once more.

Oh, what a beautiful shade they were.

From this point on it didn't matter what happened to me.

I had gotten my Kiku back.

* * *

Yao.

Weak, mangled, dear sweet Yao.

About to be humiliated in front of a thousand pairs of hungry eyes.

… What have I _done_?

"Kiku!"

Behind me, the prime minister fixed me a cold stare.

"Kiku", he repeated, "finish him. Finish him _now_! You have made a pledge before your country, remember?"

"… That is indeed correct, prime minister."

* * *

I watched, devoid of emotion, as Kiku lifted his sword from the ground.

"-And I intent to keep that pledge", Kiku nodded.

I bowed my head, braced for the final blow.

Like I said; it doesn't matter anymore.

… It doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

"I have made a pledge to my country. I have sword to do my role in preserving the honour cherished by the people of this land…

"But this… This- _this _is _not _preserving honour. A man of honour does not slaughter the innocent for power.

"A man of honour… Does not slaughter his loved ones of power."

* * *

"Kiku… Please. It's alright", I assured, my own tears staining the wood of the platform, "Just do it. I'm okay… Just do it…"

* * *

"_How_?" I choked, giving a small chuckled despite myself before turning to the prime minister, who had gone pale with rage, "my confession, right here and right now; this man, in my days at that military camp which you have so _ruthlessly _and _dishonorably _devastated, had shown me hospitality and gave me comfort unlike any I would ever have experienced should I have chosen to remain here. _Now _you tell me to _dishonor _my country _and _me by _killing him_? I'm sorry prime minister, but I have also made another pledge."

I turned to Yao, smiling despite the tears surging down my cheeks, "Yao… Remember my pledge to you? Remember how I pledge to never forget you? To one day come back for you, and to remain at your side? I'm-I'm so sorry… I know I've broken the first, and I never came back for you and broke the second… But, no matter what happens, I'll be at your side forever. Remember that, all right?

"I'm sorry prime minister, but if you still feel the desire to- and I'm certain you do- I recommend you find someone else to _dishonor _our country. I've decided to take my pledge to the grave."

* * *

It happened too fast.

One minute the blade hung suspended in the air.

The next, in one swift motion, the wielder had embedded it into his abdomen.

Blood spurted everywhere- on my face, down his uniform.

"Kiku!" I cried, thrashing against the chains desperately, his blood and my tears forming a puddle around our feet.

With a gurgle, Kiku plunged the blade back into his abdomen again, this time so deep that the red surged out in a sick river.

"Kiku! I promised I'd never leave you… Please let me keep that promise! Please!"

How can he still be smiling at a time like this!

* * *

"Kiku! Kiku, no!" Yao sobbed, straining against his chains.

A stray tear dribbled down my chin.

His beautiful voice seemed to penetrate the darkness that threatened to overcome me. The chaos around us was reduced to nothing but incomprehensible murmuring. We were in another world, far away from the war and hatred of cruel reality.

"Y-Yao…" I felt my knees buckle, blood gushing out of my mouth.

"Kiku!" He wailed.

"Yao…"

I willed myself to absorb that beautiful face, the warmth that radiated from his presence, for one last time.

With a smile, I let the darkness consume me once and for all.

* * *

"Kiku! Kiku! Kiku!"

… But it was no use.

Unable to tear my gaze away, I watched his beautiful brown pupils slowly being drained of life, before it disappeared behind his eyelids altogether.

Kiku's lifeless body seemed to bow before me, the blade still embedded in his abdomen.

It was too much.

Ignoring the pain that seared up and down my arm- for there was a greater one that tugged at my chest, my sanity- I let the chains scrape my flesh away as I broke loose.

"Kiku! Kiku!"

I scrambled across the platform, ignoring the shrieks around me. They were from another world, far away from the war and hatred of cruel reality.

I cradled the corpse in my arm, feel the warmth disintegrate with the colour in his cheeks, screaming his name again and again in vain, until I felt a sharp pain shoot through my heart.

A bullet…

Through my chest…

The last thing I saw was Kiku's face, and how released and peaceful it was, before my own took on the same appearance.

We lay together for one last time, as the dawn faded away to welcome a new day.

* * *

**:**

**...**

**... I still get tingly feelings whenever I re-read this chapter. **

**Tingling**

**-Plumeria hi**


	32. -Epilogue-

**What? Nobody expected me to end ****_that _****soon right? :D I do not like cliffhangers as endings (half-cliffhangers are fine but... Well, a cliffhanger just doesn't suit ****_this _****story!)**

**So let's hand the epilogue to the eight-year-boy who started the story nine years ago... Take it away, Wang Yao!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Of Your Sun, and My Stars**

**Yao**

Firstly, all I saw was blinding white light.

After some blinking, the light separated and formed fragrant flowers, the flaccid heads bordered by tall grass.

Then soil formed underneath my head, scattered with cherry blossoms. The air was filled with the gauze of peach-coloured petals, wafting in the clear white air like fairies.

Then…

_Then_…

Soft lips planted themselves against mine.

When the lips drew away, they were accompanied by soft, raven hair and almond-shaped eyes of a familiar shade of gentle brown.

"… Kiku? Is that really you?" I gasped.

"Only if you are truly Yao", he beamed.

"… Do you know where we are?"

"… Our place", Kiku settled after a pause, "what seems to be our place anyways. But… doesn't it seem too good to be true?"

"Ah, I remember now", I murmured; a lily's head brushing against my cheek as I sat up.

"You do?"

"Mm hm.

"Well, it doesn't matter where we are now. You are with me and you are fine, and that's all that matters", I grinned, taking Kiku's hand and guiding him to the ledge, underneath the bloom of the cherry tree.

"Yes… I feel the same way", Kiku nodded, before pointing to the sky, "Look there, Yao."

By some strange coincidence, it was dawn once more at that 'place' of ours.

But this dawn was all the more spectacular than any we have ever seen before.

For the Sun seemed to loom closer, its red hue just touchable from where we were seated amongst the flowers and tall grasses. Whereas the sun created a white halo around itself, the upper half of the sky remained the rick colour of cobalt. In the meeting place; the blush that serves to connect the day and night, was a path of glittering gold and silver- _stars_, I realized- entwined together by a silk-like substance.

"It's the path of stars the goddess created", Kiku pointed out, "While discovering out place, I saw it stretched out across the horizon. It should be finished soon."

"So it exists!" I breathed.

"Isn't it a miracle?" Kiku beamed, "Hey… Yao?"

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"Well", I thought aloud, "we'll probably have to… Begin anew."

"Begin anew? You mean- start a new life on Earth again?"

"Yes- but that probably won't happen for a long time."

"Oh… That's good then", Kiku exhaled, "I don't think I'm ready to go through the whole ordeal of Earth all over again and… I don't think I'm ready to lose _you _yet either."

"Me too Kiku… But hey! What if we didn't have to part ways?"

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking…" I began, "I mean- this may sound bizarre but… What if we were to begin anew in another universe- similar to this one? What if, in that other universe, we were to begin anew as _countries_?"

"Countries?"

"Yes! Perhaps I could begin anew as China, and you could begin anew as Japan."

"Well, anything can happen", Kiku shrugged, before perking up, "Oh no- then we'd have to go through the trouble of war all over again!"

"That's true… Oh, but if we _are _the countries, then perhaps we could fix up the whole war? Clean up the mess _this _China and Japan made?"

"Yes!" Cheered Kiku, "and even if we _do _fight, we can teach our people that just because their countries are enemies…"

"That doesn't mean _they _have to be enemies too", I finished with a peck on his lips, before wrapping an arm around Kiku's shoulder, "so peace shall be obtained faster- and when the wars are over, and our people won't have to save each other from bullets anymore…"

"-China and Japan will meet on better terms… Again", Kiku sighed, snuggling into my chest.

That was a promise for the world.

* * *

**So... That's the end of my story.**

**My last 'something to think about'... So, I assume everyone has read the story up to this point, am I correct? My last question would be; In a world of war and hatred... Can love survive? :) What do you think?**

**It seemed like just yesterday I was writing this story down in my notepad whenever I felt like it, and just decided to join . And now... ****_Man_****! above 1500 views already! :D Do you all realize how happy you've all made me?**

**So I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you who showed so much attention to this little story of mine! And even though I can't thank all of you personally (because the stats chart wouldn't allow me to), thank you for the viewers for simply giving this story a go! **

**Love, and fluff, and hugs, and flowers flowers FLOWERS aplenty! Farewell until the next tale! :D**

**With amiability aplenty, knowing that we have met on better terms**

**-Plumeria hi**


End file.
